Un beso congelado en el tiempo
by ScullyPrentiss
Summary: ¿Y si realmente lo confesaran? El momento oportuno es lo que busca, un desmayo en el jet puede darle la oportunidad...
1. Chapter 1

Buenas noches - saludaron ambos al salir de la unidad, cada uno de los miembros del equipo estaba alistándose para irse ,finalmente y tras un caso agotador,

a descansar a sus respectivos hogares.

Hotch y Prentiss subieron al ascensor y no resistieron la necesidad de besarse en aquel momento, no habían estado demasiado juntos durante el caso y se

hacían falta el uno al otro.

Hola - dijo ella luego de separarse de sus labios, sonriendo.

Hola - respondió también el sonriendo - te extrañe demasiado hoy - dijo mientras la besaba brevemente en los labios. - ¿Que harás ahora?

Iré a casa a darme una ducha, necesito dormir - el asintió y bajo la mirada - A menos que quieras hacer otra cosa.

Me hubiese gustado que vinieras a cenar con Jack y conmigo, pero pensándolo bien, también yo estoy bastante cansado, ¿Lo dejamos para mañana?

Claro- respondió ella, mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían y comenzaban a dirigirse al estacionamiento, el la acompaño hasta su auto, ella subió y

luego bajo la ventanilla - Nos vemos mañana entonces - Hotch miro hacia todos lados, cerciorándose de que nadie mas estuviera allí, luego se acerco a la

ventanilla y la beso dulcemente.

Nos vemos mañana - le dijo al separarse de sus labios. Prentiss se fue y el hizo lo mismo momentos después.

Conduciendo Prentiss no podía quitar la sonrisa en sus labios, después de años de amarlo en secreto finalmente estaban juntos. Había transcurrido ya un año

y medio desde la muerte de Haley cuando el la llamo a su lado durante el vuelo de vuelta a casa luego de un caso, hacia tres meses.

¿Hotch? - lo llamo ella, preguntándose que habría pasado para que la llamara a hablar a solas. Con un gesto le indico que se sentara a su lado, ella lo hizo y

minutos después le entrego un pequeño papel.

Solo quiero decirte que has hecho un excelente trabajo en este caso- le dijo mientras mediante señas le indicaba que leyera el papel, ninguno de los miembros

del equipo podía verlos ya que se encontraban sentados de espaldas a todos ellos.

Gracias Hotch - respondió ella mientras escribía su respuesta en el papel. Luego de entregárselo, se levanto y volvió a su lugar junto a JJ.

¿Todo bien? - le pregunto esta al sentarse.

Si, todo bien. - respondió Prentiss intentando no sonar alterada, o intrigada. Durante la hora y media de vuelo restante, Prentiss intento dormir pero no lo

logro. Aunque no lo aparentaba la intriga la estaba carcomiendo por dentro, repasaba las palabras escritas en el papel que Hotch le había entregado media

hora antes.

"Necesito hablar a solas contigo", decía el papel, ella había escrito luego "Puedes pasar por mi casa mas tarde si quieres", el había asentido y ella había vuelto

a su lugar.

¿Que ocurre? - le pregunto JJ mientras se incorporaba en el asiento, ella si había logrado dormir. - ¿Emily?

Nada, solo estaba pensando. - JJ era , junto a García, la única amiga en quien confiaba y no podía ocultarle nada, se conocían desde hacia demasiado tiempo.

Luego te cuento - respondió susurrando Emily frente a todo interrogante, JJ asintió y luego se levanto de su asiento.

¿Quieres café? - le pregunto al tipo que se dirigía hacia la cafetera.

Claro - respondió ella. Diez minutos después JJ regresaba con dos tazas humeantes de café , le entrego una a Prentiss que miraba distraidamente por la

ventanilla del jet, y se sentó a su lado.

Gracias - le dijo al aceptar la taza de café - ¿Como esta Henry? - pregunto intentando conversar de algo para que su amiga ya no siguiera interrogándola.

Bien, Will me ha llamado antes de tomar el vuelo, tenia un poco de fiebre y quería avisarme, ha estado un poco congestionado esta semana. - respondió ella,

sabiendo cual era la estrategia de su amiga, decidió dejarla en paz al menos por el momento.

No se como lo haces JJ - dijo Prentiss observando con admiración a su amiga.

Emily solo se trata de poner café en la maquina - respondió JJ confundida, al ver que Prentiss comenzaba a reír se dio cuenta de que no era eso a lo que se

refería - Te refieres a Will y Henry.

Si, de veras no se como lo haces, cumples con tu trabajo de forma impecable, eres una excelente madre y esposa - JJ podía sentir anhelo en la voz de su amiga

y se entristeció un poco al ver las lagrimas en los ojos de su amiga, todos alrededor estaban durmiendo por lo que Prentiss se permitió ser débil por unos

instantes y dejar que algunas lagrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas, JJ tomo sus manos y la abrazo durante unos momentos.

Lo siento - dijo Prentiss separándose de ella y secándose las lagrimas - Es solo que a veces me siento tan sola, me gustaría tener un hombre a mi lado y

formar una familia - algunas lagrimas mas resbalaron por sus mejillas y al darse cuenta de que ya no podía contener el llanto se levanto apresuradamente e

ingreso al cuarto de baño. JJ se quedo sentada entristecida al darse cuenta de lo mal que se encontraba su amiga. Para su desgracias al despertar los

miembros del equipo, Prentiss permanecía aun dentro del baño y ella sabia que peor se sentiría Emily si la veían llorando, se levanto disimuladamente y golpeo

lo mas silenciosamente la puerta del baño.

Emily, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Emily? - nadie respondía, JJ comenzó a preocuparse y golpeo con mas fuerza la puerta - ¿Emily? - al ver su insistencia Morgan se

acerco a ella.  
JJ, ¿Que sucede?

Emily no responde - dijo ella con preocupación. Morgan la miro unos instantes y luego le dijo que se apartara, a continuación golpeo con toda su fuerza la

puerta, que se abrió de golpe, revelando a una Emily inconsciente en el suelo.

Dios Mio, ¡Hotch! - lo llamo JJ mientras Morgan ingresaba en el cuarto de baño y le tomaba el pulso a su amiga para luego tomarla entre sus brazos, sacarla de

allí y recostarla en el sofá. Ya todos estaban completamente despiertos y expectantes.

¿Que sucedió? - pregunto Hotch mientras se acercaba a toda prisa a Emily y le tomaba el pulso - JJ, ¿Que sucedió?

No lo se, estábamos hablando se sintió mal y fue al cuarto de baño, al ver que tardaba demasiado fui a ver.

No falta demasiado para que lleguemos y no hay nada que podamos hacer mas que esperar a que despierte - determino Hotch mientras colocaba una

almohada debajo de Prentiss y despejaba su rostro de los mechones de pelo que lo cubrían. En su rostro podían percibirse los surcos de lagrimas que habían

caído pero al parecer nadie mas que JJ se había dado cuenta de ello, Hotch había oído la conversación que habían tenido y también vio las lagrimas, pero

decidió no decir nada.

Reid regresaba al lado del sofá sosteniendo un pequeño algodón empapado en alcohol.

Tal vez se despierte con esto - dijo entregándoselo a Hotch, quien de inmediato lo acerco a la nariz de Emily y ella comenzó a reaccionar, abrió sus ojos

lentamente y luego intento incorporarse pero Hotch coloco una mano en su vientre impidiéndoselo.

Quédate recostada, ¿Como te sientes? - le pregunto mientras acomodaba la almohada debajo de ella y la ayudaba a incorporarse levemente.

¿Que sucedió? - pregunto desorientada y alejando de su nariz el algodón que Hotch aun mantenía cerca de ella.

Aparentemente te desmayaste - respondió Hotch mientras le entregaba una una taza de te caliente que Rossi había preparado - Bebe esto, te sentirás mejor.

Falta poco para que aterricemos, iremos al hospital apenas lleguemos.

Hotch no hace falta - comenzó a reprochar Emily, pero al ver la mirada en sus ojos supo que seria imposible hacerlo cambiar de opinión - Esta bien. - No se

sentía con fuerzas para discutir y no quería hacerlo.

Veinte minutos después estaban aterrizando, gracias a que Prentiss se lo había implorado no había ninguna ambulancia esperándolos, pero Hotch

personalmente la iba a llevar al hospital.

¿Estas lista? - le pregunto mientras ella comenzaba a incorporarse, todos los demás miembros del equipo ya se encontraban descendiendo del avión, solo se

habían quedado con ella JJ y Hotch.

Si, estoy bien Hotch - se puso en pie, pero tan pronto como lo hizo las piernas le fallaron y estuvo a punto de desmayarse nuevamente, Hotch la atajo justo a

tiempo y evito que cayera.

Bien, eso es todo, ven aquí - Hotch hizo que Prentiss pasara sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y la cargo entre sus brazos - ¿Mejor? - le pregunto, ella

escondía su rostro en su pecho pero el pudo ver sus mejillas sonrojadas - Lo siento, no quise avergonzarte Prentiss - dijo de inmediato.

Ella lo miro y susurro un débil gracias.

JJ observaba la escena desde detrás, cargando su bolso y el de su amiga, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Emily así, y a Hotch tratándola de esa manera.

Finalmente descendieron del avión y con mucho cuidado Hotch deposito a Prentiss en el asiento del copiloto dentro de su auto.

Vayan a descansar, no es nada, tan pronto como sepa algo los llamare - les dijo Prentiss a sus compañeros, ellos la miraron dubitativos - Lo prometo - agrego.

Ellos asintieron y comenzaron a subir a sus respectivos autos, solo JJ permanecía aun a su lado.

JJ, ve a descansar, tienes que ver a Will y Henry - su amiga la miraba dubitativa.

No quiero dejarte sola Emily.

Yo me quedare con ella - agrego Hotch desde su asiento.

¿Y Jack? - pregunto JJ - Ya le avise a su tía, se quedara con ella hasta que yo vuelva - Emily lo miro - de veras JJ ve a casa prometo que te llamare tan pronto

sepamos algo.

¿Estas seguro Hotch? Yo puedo quedarme con ella.

Estoy seguro, ve a ver a tu familia - JJ dudo unos minutos mas y finalmente dejo el bolso de Emily en el maletero del auto de Hotch y se acerco ella.

Cuídate Emily, llámame - le dijo antes de abrazarlo unos minutos - Hotch, lo prometiste , ni bien sepas algo - agrego mirando a Hotch de forma amenazadora.

Lo haré JJ, buenas noches. - Se despidieron y finalmente puso el auto en marcha.

¿Te sientes mejor?

Un poco, todo mi mundo da vueltas - respondió ella, lucia pálida y un sudor frió le corría por la frente, Hotch noto como se estremecía y de inmediato se saco su

chaqueta entregándosela para que se cubriera.

Creo que podrías tener fiebre - le dijo al detenerse en un semáforo - se acerco a ella y beso su frente - Emily, estas hirviendo, ¿Quieres recostarte?

No, gracias. - le sorprendió que la llamara por su nombre de pila - ¿De que querías hablar por cierto? - pregunto mientras se acurrucaba en el asiento y se

cubría un poco mas con la chaqueta de Hotch.

No creo que sea el momento - respondió el.

Vamos Hotch, es el momento perfecto. Estamos solos, no van a llamarnos por un caso, ¿que mas podrías pedir?

En cuanto te revisen hablaremos ¿esta bien? - ella asintió, mientras volvía a acurrucarse mas en el asiento - ¿Tienes mas frió? - ella asintió y al detenerse

nuevamente en un semáforo el rebusco en el asiento trasero una de las mantas que utilizaba para tapar a Jack cuando este se quedaba dormido, cubrió a

Emily con ella y siguió conduciendo. Se quedo dormida minutos antes de que llegaran al hospital y Hotch decidió no despertarla, lucia agotada y brillantes gotas

de sudor caian por su frente. Al arribar al hospital salio silenciosamente del auto y la cargo en sus brazos cubriéndola con la manta, ingresaron y de inmediato

dos médicos se acercaron a ellos uno de ellos llamo a un camillero, quien se acerco de inmediato al ver que Hotch cargaba a Prentiss. La deposito con cuidado

en la camilla, y mientras la trasladaban comenzó a explicar a los médicos lo ocurrido.

Se desmayo , estuvo unos minutos inconsciente y al recobrar el conocimiento continuaba mareada, intento ponerse de pie y por poco se desmaya nuevamente.

Tiene escalofríos y fiebre.

¿Cual es su nombre? - pregunto uno de los médicos.

Es la agente especial del FBI Emily Prentiss - respondió Hotch, Prentiss recobro el conocimiento por un momento.

Hotch - susurro débilmente y entreabriendo los ojos, el tomo su mano y la apretó suavemente.

Aquí estoy, todo esta bien- le respondió mientras acariciaba su mano.

¿Es usted su esposo?- pregunto el otro medico.

No, soy su supervisor. - respondió el.

Entonces tendrá que esperar aquí, vamos a revisarla y a hacerle algunos estudios - Hotch soltó la mano de Emily lentamente y la deposito nuevamente sobre

la camilla.

Esperare aquí - le indico Hotch a los médicos, ambos asintieron y se alejaron apresuradamente. Hotch decidió llamar a Jack para asegurarse de que todo

marchara bien.

¿Jack?

Hola Papa, ¿ya llegaste? - pregunto su hijo.

Si, llegue pero no podre ir a buscarte ahora porque la tía Emily se siente un poco mal y estoy en el hospital con ella.

¿Se pondrá bien? - pregunto Jack preocupado, quería muchísimo a Emily, se podía decir que era su tía postiza favorita.

Si, ella se pondrá bien campeón.

¿Puedo ir a visitarla? - pregunto emocionado.

Ya veremos Jack, ahora ve a dormir. Te amo hijo, que tengas buenas noches.

Adiós Papa, yo también te amo. - se despidió antes de darle el teléfono nuevamente a su tía.

Jessica, que no se acueste demasiado tarde por favor, muchas gracias por cuidarlo.

Siempre es un placer Aaron - respondió ella - Buenas noches.

Hotch guardo su celular y fue en busca del buffet, regreso diez minutos después con un café y una barra de cereal. Después de beber el café decidió ir a buscar

el bolso de Emily que aun se encontraba en su auto, cuando se dirigía hacia allí su celular comenzó a sonar y al ver el nombre en la pantalla no se sorprendió.

JJ, aun no se nada la están examinando y van a hacerle algunos estudios.

¿Quieres que vaya allí? - JJ sonaba preocupada y ansiosa - Puedo estar allí en 20 minutos Hotch.

JJ, por favor tranquilízate, ella esta bien, nada malo va a ocurrirle. Ahora por favor intenta dormir un poco, te llamare en cuanto sepa algo, avísale a los demás

por favor.

Bien Hotch, buenas noches.

Buenas noches, JJ. - guardo su celular y finalmente llego a su auto. Cargo el bolso de Prentiss y regreso al interior del hospital. Paso una hora mas sentado

esperando alguna novedad hasta que ambos médicos se acercaron.

Ella se encuentra bien, hemos conseguido bajarle la fiebre y estamos realizando algunos estudios, pero los resultados no estarán hasta mañana en la

mañana.

¿Que hay de los mareos?

Tenia la presión baja, ademas sus defensas tambien lo están y tiene anemia leve, confirmaremos todo esto con los resultados de los análisis de sangre, nada

es grave con una semana de tratamiento estará perfectamente. Posiblemente todo sea causado por el estrés.

¿Esta despierta?

Esta dormida ahora, pero puede regresar mañana por la mañana.

Le prometí que estaría aquí - ambos médicos se miraron.

Bien en ese caso avisaremos a las enfermeras que usted permanecerá en su habitación, ¿le parece bien?

Excelente. Muchas gracias.

Hablaremos mañana- ambos le dieron un apretón de manos a Hotch y se fueron.

El observo unos momentos a Emily fuera de la habitación antes de ingresar, finalmente al hacerlo cerro las cortinas de la habitación y también la puerta. La

observo dormir, tenia una intravenosa conectada a su brazo izquierdo a través de la cual seguramente le administraban hierro . Un mechón de pelo caía sobre

su rostro, el lo aparto y suavemente acaricio su rostro. Su pecho subía y bajaba siguiendo el ritmo de su respiración, había recuperado un poco el color y al

posar su mano en la frente de ella noto que ya no tenia tanta fiebre. Salio un momento de la habitación y llamo a JJ.

JJ

Hotch, ¿Como esta Emily?

Ella esta bien, esta durmiendo ahora mismo, mañana por la mañana estarán los resultados de sus estudios.

Bien, gracias por llamarme, le avisare a los demás. Cortaron la comunicación y el volvió a ingresar en la habitación de Emily, las enfermeras le habían dejado

almohadas y unas mantas, la habitación contaba con un sofá lo suficientemente grande como para que alguien pudiera dormir en el y se alegro por ello, estaba

cansado y también necesitaba dormir. Se quito la corbata. los zapatos y se acostó en el sofá de forma que pudiese observar en todo momento a Prentiss. No

se dio cuenta en que momento se quedo dormido, pero le pareció que habían pasado solo unos minutos cuando despertó al escuchar una voz que lo llamaba,

se incorporo de inmediato al ver a Emily despierta.

Hola - lo saludo ella esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

¿Como te sientes? - le pregunto acercándose a ella - ¿Necesitas algo?

Me siento mejor, y tengo hambre. - Sonrió al escucharla decir eso y al ver que los rayos del sol comenzaban a colarse en la habitación miro su reloj, entendía

porque Prentiss estaba hambrienta eran pasadas las siete de la mañana y habían pasado mas de doce horas desde la ultima vez que había comido algo.

Iré a buscar el desayuno - dijo mientras se ponía los zapatos y se acomodaba un poco la camisa, que lucia bastante arrugada.

Quince minutos después Hotch apareció cargando una bandeja con el desayuno para ambos.

Deposito la bandeja en la mesa de luz que se encontraba al lado de la cama de Prentiss, la ayudo a incorporarse y acomodo las almohadas que se

encontraban en su espalda.

Gracias- dijo ella mientras el colocaba la bandeja sobre la mesa plegable que había colocado sobre la cama, tomo su café y acerco una silla a la cama de

Prentiss, la observo beber el café con lentitud.

Tienes anemia leve y las defensas bajas.

No es nada grave- respondió ella sin mirarlo a los ojos.

No, no es grave pero tendrás que hacer tratamiento durante al menos una semana - ella no se inmuto - Prentiss, ¿hay algo de lo que quieras hablarme, algo

que quieras contarme o decirme? - Emily rehuía su mirada y bebía el café mas a prisa.

No, no lo creo. - respondió esquivando su mirada.

Emily, escuche la conversación que mantuviste ayer en el jet con JJ -de inmediato sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

Era una conversación privada, no tenias que escucharla.

Lo siento - respondió el - ¿Quieres hablar?

No, Hotch no quiero hablar. - Continuo bebiendo su café en silencio y lentamente.

Bien entonces hay algo de lo que a mi me gustaría hablarte. ¿Recuerdas que ayer te lo pedí en el avión? - ella asintió - Bien esto me resulta difícil, pero... - ella

lo observo beber mas café y estrujarse las manos, clara señal de que estaba nervioso.

Hotch, ¿Que sucede?

Tu sabes cuanto amaba a Haley y el dolor que me causo perderla - la tomo por sorpresa que hablara de Haley y aun mas que lo hiciera con ella , solo asintió y

siguió escuchándolo - Durante todo un año me culpe por lo que le había sucedido y creí que nunca podría perdonarme a mi mismo o incluso aun, ser capaz de

enamorarme nuevamente.- De pronto no le gusto el rumbo que la conversación estaba tomando, no podría soportar que el le dijera que había encontrado a

otra mujer, no allí, no en aquel momento. De todas formas no podía detenerlo, ¿Que iba a decirle? ¿Que no quería escucharlo porque ella estaba enamorada

de el? ¿Que rompería su corazón si llegara a decirle que estaba enamorado nuevamente de alguien mas? Se armo de toda la fuerza que podía y continuo

escuchándolo.-Entonces hace seis meses alguien apareció, es decir, no es que no la conociera, de hecho la conozco hace bastante tiempo, pero empece a

verla de forma distinta. Cada vez que la veo no puedo evitar sonreír, me siento como un adolescente, ya sabes esa sensación en el estomago - ella sabia

perfectamente a que sensación se refería, la sentía todos los días desde hacia seis años, desde la primera vez que lo vio, amor a primera vista podría haberse

dicho. - Si ella ríe mi mundo entero se ilumina, estoy preocupado todo el tiempo pensando en que algo podría llegar a pasarle y en que podría llegar a perderla,

aun cuando ni siquiera es mía, aun cuando ni siquiera sabe lo que siento por ella. - Hizo una pausa y bebió mas café, ella hizo lo mismo - Me imagino tocando

su piel blanca y besando sus labios, no puedo evitar sentirme mas y mas enamorado a cada momento que pasa, amo cada uno de sus gestos, adoro cuando

se toca el pelo, el pelo oscuro que lleva por debajo de los hombros, adoro conocerla, saber que cuando esta nerviosa humedece sus labios con la punta de su

lengua a cada momento sin poder evitarlo. Amo la persona que es, tan inteligente, tan fuerte y decidida, es buena compañera, buena amiga, y una excelente

persona, pero sobre todo y lo mas importante adora a Jack, y el la adora a ella.- En este punto Emily solo escuchaba a Hotch sin escucharlo realmente, su

cerebro procesaba las palabras pero no las transcribía, no las descifraba. Solo lo oía y asentía de vez en cuando, hasta que se dio cuenta de que el la estaba

mirando fijamente.  
Lo siento ¿que? - pregunto avergonzada por haberse perdido la ultima parte - No escuche lo ultimo que dijiste.

Dije que lo mas importante es que ella adora a Jack y el la adora a ella - listo, se dijo a si misma, ya no puedes hacer nada. Eso fue lo ultimo que pudo

escuchar, decidió levantarse de la cama y rogó que sus piernas esta vez no le fallaran, se dirigió al cuarto de baño y apenas ingreso en el comenzó a vomitar lo

poco que había llegado a desayunar, Hotch de inmediato se acerco ella y le recogió el pelo mientras masajeaba su cuello, una vez que volvió a sentirse bien,

permitió que el la cargara nuevamente a la cama y la recostara sobre ella.

Gracias - le dijo.

¿Quieres que llame a los médicos? - ella negó con la cabeza - ¿estas segura?

Estoy segura - respondió ella, mientras se cubría nuevamente con las mantas. El volvió a tomar asiento en la silla y comenzó a hablar nuevamente, pero

Prentiss lo interrumpió.

Hotch, por favor, ya no, ya no puedo seguir escuchándote - le dijo apenada y avergonzada. - La conversación que escuchaste con JJ, quiero hablarte de ello

ahora - el la miro sorprendido - Lo que escuchaste fue en parte la razón por la que me desmaye en el cuarto de baño del jet, siento que no puedo mas, que no

puedo seguir haciendo esto sola, que ya no puedo seguir sola, necesito a alguien a mi lado, quiero tener una familia y no la tengo, y no creo que alguna vez

pueda llegar a tener una, y eso hace cada día de mi vida mas infeliz que de costumbre.

Es por eso que estoy contándote esto a ti - dijo Hotch - hace tiempo que quería hablar contigo pero nunca encontraba el momento, hasta que anoche te

escuche hablar con JJ.

No entiendo que tiene que ver el hecho de que estés enamorado con la conversación que escuchaste que mantenía con JJ - le dijo ella desconcertada y con

lagrimas en los ojos, ya no lo soportaba, no soportaba que el se hubiera enamorado de otra.

Eso es porque no pude terminar de hablar - respondió el tranquilamente - hay otros detalles de ella que no te he contado, es Agente del FBI - Emily lo miro

sorprendida - trabaja en uno de los equipos de la BAU - Emily lo miraba aun mas sorprendida - y suele comerse las uñas cuando esta estresada y nerviosa.

- Agrego el por ultimo, Emily no estaba segura de si lo que había escuchado era correcto, se dio cuenta cuando al voltear a mirar a Hotch este le sonreía

abiertamente.

Hotch, ¿Que estas diciendo? - no lo procesaba, no lo entendía... acaso?...

Emily, la persona de la que estoy hablando eres tu, estoy completamente enamorado de ti . - Emily estaba con la boca abierta aun procesando lo que Hotch

acaba de decirle, parecía que sus neuronas se negaran a realizar sinapsis, no transmitían ningún tipo de impulso nervioso, solo estaban allí inmóviles,sin

realizar ningún tipo de actividad. - Tu eres la persona que me hace sonreír, la persona por la que me siento completamente vivo como hacia mucho tiempo que

no me sentía, amo tus gestos, amo observarte colocar tu pelo detrás de tu oreja, adoro verte humedecer tus labios, amo que seas tan fuerte, tan cerrada y al

mismo tiempo tan transparente. Amo todo de ti, te amo a ti Emily Prentiss.

Hotch - comenzó a decir ella, no podía articular palabra, - yo, yo

No tienes que responder nada ahora, te dejare sola para que pienses.

Continuara, reviews por favor !


	2. Un beso congelado en el tiempo II

Anteriormente...

Emily, la persona de la que estoy hablando eres tu, estoy completamente enamorado de ti . - Emily estaba con la boca abierta aun procesando lo que Hotch

acaba de decirle, parecía que sus neuronas se negaran a realizar sinapsis, no transmitían ningún tipo de impulso nervioso, solo estaban allí inmóviles,sin

realizar ningún tipo de actividad. - Tu eres la persona que me hace sonreír, la persona por la que me siento completamente vivo como hacia mucho tiempo que

no me sentía, amo tus gestos, amo observarte colocar tu pelo detrás de tu oreja, adoro verte humedecer tus labios, amo que seas tan fuerte, tan cerrada y al

mismo tiempo tan transparente. Amo todo de ti, te amo a ti Emily Prentiss.

Hotch - comenzó a decir ella, no podía articular palabra, - yo, yo

No tienes que responder nada ahora, te dejare sola para que pienses

Hotch - lo interrumpió ella, reaccionando al fin - no tengo nada que pensar, te amo. Te amo Aaron Hotchner. - el sonrió y ella también lo hizo, se acercaron

lentamente, sus rostros tan cerca, uno viéndose en los ojos del otro. El acaricio su rostro lentamente, paso su dedo indice por los labios de ella.

No te das una idea de cuantas veces he soñado con este momento - le dijo antes de posar sus labios sobre los suyos, acariciaba su rostro mientras que

posaba su otra mano en la cintura de ella, se besaron lentamente, un beso detenido en el tiempo. Un beso tímido, de conocimiento, de exploración, con

precaución y cauteloso, el primer beso.

Se separaron lentamente y al abrir los ojos solo sonrieron.

Nunca creí, ni por un momento que estuvieras hablando de mi Hotch, nunca hubiese imaginado... seguramente como tu tampoco podrías haber imaginado

que estoy enamorada de ti desde hace bastante tiempo - el tomo una de sus manos y comenzó a acariciarla suavemente.

Si tan solo hubiéramos hablado antes, nos hubiéramos ahorrado tanto - dijo el pensativo.

Mejor tarde que nunca - agrego ella sonriendo.

Amo cuando sonríes - le dijo acercándose a besarla nuevamente, el también sonrió y la beso. En ese momento golpearon a la puerta.

¿Agente Prentiss? - Hotch reconoció la voz de uno de los médicos, se separo de Emily y abrió la puerta. - Buenos días - saludo el doctor alegremente - veo

que se encuentra mejor Agente Prentiss.

Si, muchas gracias. Bien, tenemos los resultados de sus estudios, ¿prefiere que los lea en privado? - pregunto observando a Hotch, quien comenzaba a

acercarse a la puerta.

No, esta bien, el puede quedarse.

Prentiss, puedo irme si quieres.

No,Hotch, esta bien - asintió y le pidió al medico que continuara.

Bien, hemos encontrado que sus defensas se encuentran bajas y padece anemia leve. Ademas de eso no encontramos ninguna otra causa para el episodio

que tuvo ayer mas que el estrés, ¿ha estado viviendo situaciones agobiantes o estresantes?

Si, podría decirse que si.

Bien, eso lo explica todo, a partir de ahora necesita tomarse las cosas con calma. Ademas deberá realizar durante un mes un tratamiento en el cual se

le administrara hierro y se aumentaran sus defensas, deberá comenzar a incorporar alimentos con hierro a su dieta, alimentos ricos en ácido folico y fosfato.

Bien, ¿eso es todo?

Si, se quedara unas horas mas aquí para mantenerla monitoreada por simple rutina y luego podrá irse. En unos momentos le traeré las pastillas que deberá

comenzar a tomar - dijo el medico mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Muchas gracias - le decía Hotch estrechando su mano.

Volvió a sentarse en la silla junto a Emily, estaba a punto de tomar su mano nuevamente cuando golpearon a la puerta. Se levanto a abrir llevándose una

sorpresa.

¡Papi! - grito Jack saltando a sus brazos y abrazándolo con fuerza - ¡Te extrañe mucho! - le dijo mientras lo abrazaba aun con mas fuerza.

También yo, Jack. - respondió el, luego miro a Jessica.

No logre convencerlo de que vaya a la escuela Aaron, lo siento.

Esta bien, no pasa nada. Yo lo cuidare a partir de ahora.

Bien, mandale saludos a Prentiss - dijo ella, se despidió de Jack y luego se fue.

¿Donde esta la Tía Emily papa? - Prentiss escuchaba todo esto desde la habitación ya que Hotch no había ingresado aun en ella.

Esta en la habitación Jack, ¿Quieres ir a verla?

Si, por favor papa. ¿puedo entrar? ¿puedo entrar ya papa?

Si, entra Jack - el niño abrió la puerta apresurado e ingreso dando pequeños saltitos.

¡Tía Emily! - grito al verla, salio corriendo hacia ella y se subió a la silla que anteriormente había estado ocupando su padre, la beso en la mejilla y le dio un

fuerte abrazo,al que ella correspondió con alegría.

Hola Jack - lo saludo Emily - ¿Como estas?

Yo estoy bien Tía Emily, ¿tu como estas? -el niño bajo la mirada - estuve muy preocupado anoche porque papa me dijo que habías tenido que venir al hospital.

No tienes nada de que preocuparte Jack, estoy bien.

¿De veras Tía Emily? - pregunto el niño aun preocupado.

De veras Jack, ven aquí - hizo que el subiera a su cama cuidando de que no pisara las sabanas con las zapatillas que llevaba puestas, lo abrazo un largo rato -

Te quiero mucho, Jack.

También te quiero mucho Tía Emily - le dijo abrazándola nuevamente - ¿Emy puedo preguntarte algo?

Lo que quieras Jack.

¿Puedo acostarme contigo? Es que ayer estaba muy preocupado y no podía dormirme, y ahora tengo sueño - ese niño era un completo encanto.

Jack no creo que - empezó a decir Hotch

Esta bien Hotch, no me molesta. ¿Puedes quitarle las zapatillas? - Hotch se acerco le quito las zapatillas a su hijo y lo ayudo a acostarse junto a Emily - ¿Esta

bien así Jack?

Si, Tía Emily - respondió el niño bostezando, se acurruco junto a Emily y en menos de diez minutos se había quedado profundamente dormido. Hotch los

observaba completamente conmovido, amaba tanto a Emily que no lo podía explicar con palabras, el simple hecho de verla interactuar de esa forma con su hijo

hacia que la amara aun muchísimo mas.

Vaya que tenia sueño - dijo Emily mirando a Hotch mientras acariciaba distraidamente el cabello de Jack - ¿Hotch? - lo llamo al darse cuenta de que estaba

absorto en sus pensamientos. Al escucharla reacciono y se acerco a ella, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la beso, cuidando de no despertar a Jack.

Te amo Emily - volvió a besarla - Te amo.

Golpearon a la puerta, Hotch se separo de ella y fue a abrir.

Hey - dijo al ver al equipo completo allí. Todos lo saludaron e ingresaron a la habitación.

Hola - saludo Prentiss sorprendida al ver a todos allí. Se acercaron sin ver que Jack se encontraba durmiendo junto a ella, hasta que finalmente se percataron

de ello.

Hola - la saludo JJ abrazándola - ¿Como te sientes?

Mejor - respondió ella sonriendo, uno a uno todos los miembros del equipo se acercaron a saludarla.

Nos diste un buen susto ayer niña - le dijo Rossi en tono de reproche - ¿Te sientes mejor?

Si, siento haberlos asustado ayer.

Y bien, ¿Que es lo que tienes? - pregunto Morgan.

Anemia leve y defensas bajas - la miraron con preocupación - No es nada - la miraban dubitativos - Hotch - lo llamo para que corroborara su palabra.

Es verdad, solo tiene que hacer tratamiento durante un mes y estará bien.

Me alegra escuchar eso - dijo García que había permanecido callada hasta el momento - ¿No tienes nada que contarnos? - pregunto en tono misterioso,

Prentiss la miro confundida - ¿El galán que duerme en tu cama? - agrego García, mientras todos comenzaban a reír.

Ah, vino a visitarme y tenia sueño porque anoche estaba preocupado por mi y no podía dormirse - respondió, mientras todos lo observaban dormir .

Si que sabe como conquistar a una chica - dijo Morgan mientras todos comenzaban a reír nuevamente, Prentiss también río y por primera vez desde que habia

ingresado su equipo a la habitación cruzo su mirada con Hotch - Seguramente debe haberlo aprendido de su padre - agrego Morgan, todos rieron.

¿Cuando te dan el alta? - pregunto JJ.

Esta tarde podre irme - respondió ella.

¿Necesitas algo de tu departamento?

Necesito algo de ropa JJ - respondió ella agradecida con su amiga - si puedes pasar por allí.

Claro,no hay problema, sola dame las llaves.

Prentiss yo puedo pasar por allí si quieres - interrumpió Hotch acercándose - de esa forma tu podrás hablar con JJ y yo puedo llevarme a Jack - se acerco para

despertar al niño.

No, Hotch, no lo despiertes. A mi no me molesta, la llave esta en mi bolso.

Prentiss puedo llevarlo a la escuela - ella lo miro y no hizo que falta que dijera nada mas - Bien, volveré en una hora - se despidió de su equipo y dejo la

habitación.

Media hora mas tarde solo quedaban JJ y Jack en la habitación de Emily, el resto del equipo se había ido para dejarlas a solas.

¿Quieres hablar? - pregunto observando como Emily miraba dormir a Jack y acariciaba el cabello de el distraidamente - Emily, ¿vas a contarme que ocurrió? Ayer

en el jet estabas completamente abatida, te desmayaste, lucias agotada y triste, y hoy, ahora luces tan diferente.

Tengo que contarte algo, pero debes prometerme que no le contaras a nadie - JJ asintió - ¿JJ?

Vale, lo prometo no voy a decirle a nadie - Emily se cercioro de que Jack estuviese completamente dormido y luego volvió a mirar a JJ.

Bien - humedeció sus labios - tu sabes lo que me ocurría con Hotch- JJ sabia todo, sabia durante cuantos años Emily había sufrido por amar a Hotch, sabia lo

sola que se sentía y la falta que le hacia tener a alguien que la amara - Algo increíble paso hoy - agrego sonriendo.

¿Que estas diciendo? - pregunto su amiga desconcertada.

Emily le contó todo, cada detalle desde lo ocurrido en el jet hasta el momento en que ellos habían ingresado en la habitación, JJ sonreía .

¿Que piensas? - pregunto Prentiss intentando entender porque su amiga sonreía.

Pienso que ya era hora de que lo dijera - Prentiss se quedo con la boca abierta - Por favor Emily, tu eras la única que no se daba cuenta la forma en que Hotch

te miraba, estoy feliz por ambos. Se lo merecen - le dijo sin dejar sonreír, se levanto de la silla que ocupaba y abrazo a su amiga con fuerza - Me alegro tanto

por ti Emily. - Después de abrazarse nuevamente, JJ fue al buffet y regreso quince minutos después con café y medialunas para ambas.

Gracias - le dijo Prentiss al recibirlos - no he podido comer nada desde anoche.

Bueno, tienes que hacerlo si quieres salir de aquí - dijo JJ mientras bebía café para darle a continuación una mordida a la medialuna - Esta muy sabrosa.

Ya veo - dijo Emily riendo.

No he podido desayunar - respondió JJ en tono burlón, ambas rieron y continuaron desayunando.

Si tan solo hubiésemos hablado antes nos hubiésemos ahorrado mucho sufrimiento - dijo Emily pensativa, recordando lo que Hotch habia dicho anteriormente.

Lo importante es que lo hayan hecho - Jack se movió un poco en la cama y Emily acaricio su espalda para tranquilizarlo - ¿Que van a hacer con el? - pregunto

observando a Jack.

No lo se, no hemos tenido tiempo para hablar de el, ni tampoco del trabajo, JJ tu sabes cuales son las reglas del FBI respecto a las relaciones entre agentes, y

peor aun entre superior y subordinada.

Bueno, no tienen porque enterarse - Emily levanto una ceja escéptica - al menos no ahora. - una sombra cruzo la mirada de su amiga y pudo ver la

preocupación que de repente reflejaban ellos - No pienses en eso ahora Emily, solo debes pensar en ser feliz y nada mas. Ya es tiempo de que empieces a

serlo...

Lo se.

Pasaron la siguiente hora hablando de tonterías y de trabajo, Jack comenzó a moverse al lado de Emily y lentamente abrió los ojos.

Hola Jack - lo saludo ella sonriendo.

Emy, tengo hambre - le dijo el, ambas mujeres sonrieron y JJ se retiro de la habitación en busca de algo para comer. -

¿Ya estas bien?

Si Jack, todo esta bien.

¿Cuando te iras del hospital Emy? - le pregunto sentándose en la cama.

Hoy en la tarde -el niño se entristeció un poco - ¿Que sucede Jack?

Es que quiero quedarme contigo y si te vas del hospital ya no podre dormir contigo - en ese momento JJ ingresaba en la habitación con chocolatada y galletitas

rellenas.

Jack no hace falta que este en el hospital para que puedas verme y dormir conmigo, puedes decirle a tu papa que te lleve a mi casa cuando quieras, y puedes

llamarme siempre que necesites algo, puedes visitarme siempre que quieras - el sonrió.

¿Lo prometes?

Lo prometo - el niño la abrazo durante unos minutos mientras JJ los observaba conmovida, finalmente se separo de ella y acepto la chocolatada y las galletas

que JJ le ofrecía, las coloco sobre la mesa plegable que se encontraba en la cama de Prentiss y comenzó a beber. JJ sonreía observando a Emily mientras esta

gesticulaba de forma que ella pudiera entender,

"Lo adoro", JJ sonrio.

Emy, ¿tu no vas a comer? - le pregunto ofreciéndole galletitas.

Ya comí con la Tia JJ,Jack, gracias.

Tia JJ, ¿donde esta Henry?

El esta en la escuela cariño, sabes que tu también deberías estar allí ¿verdad Jack?

Si, lo se.

Hoy es la excepción - agrego JJ sonriendo para no entristecerlo.

¡Papa! - exclamo de repente bajando de la cama lo mas rápido que pudo y corriendo hacia la puerta - Hola Papa - Hotch lo levanto en sus brazos.

Hola Jack, ¿como te comportaste con tus tías? - pregunto en tono divertido mirando a JJ y Prentiss.

Se comporto como todo un caballero - respondieron ellas al unisono.

Vale, ya tengo que irme, tengo que ir a recoger a Henry - saludo a Prentiss con un fuerte abrazo, haciendo lo mismo con Jack y despidiéndose de Hotch - Nos

vemos mañana.

No estaba muy seguro de que ropa traerte - dijo el rompiendo el silencio que los envolvía desde que JJ había abandonado la habitación, le entrego el bolso a

Emily que lo abrió curiosa.

Esta bien Hotch, gracias. - Jack había vuelto a la cama de Emily y continuaba bebiendo la chocolatada tranquilamente. Pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando

con Jack mientras este dibujaba, y enviándose miradas y sonrisas cautivantes. Finalmente alrededor de las dos de la tarde uno de los médicos ingreso a la

habitación.

Agente Prentiss, ya puede irse. Solo debe firmar aquí - le indico entregándole una planilla - y estos son los medicamentos que debe tomar - le entrego dos

frascos con pastillas y la indicación para ingerir cada una de ellas.

Gracias - dijo ella mientras el doctor se dirigía hacia la puerta y Hotch estrechaba su mano.

Emily comenzaba a levantarse de la cama cuando Hotch se acerco a ella.

Oye, tranquila, despacio - tomo su mano mientras ella bajaba de la cama.

Hotch, estoy bien - le dijo ella mientras tomaba el bolso con ropa que el le había traído y se dirigía al cuarto de baño - Voy a cambiarme.

Mientras ella ingresaba al cuarto de baño Hotch le indico a Jack que comenzara a guardar las cosas y arreglo la cama y demás cosas en la habitación. Quince

minutos después Prentiss salio del cuarto de baño vistiendo jeans de color azul oscuro y una remera lisa de color beige, tenia el cabello recogido en una coleta

y algunos mechones de pelo caían sobre su rostro haciendo que luciera imposiblemente hermosa.

¿Lista? - pregunto el tomando el bolso que ella llevaba en la mano.

Lista - respondió sonriendo - Vamos Jack - le dijo al niño, que fue corriendo a su lado, estirando sus pequeños brazos para que Emily lo cargara, ella se agacho

y lo cargo en sus brazos.

Emily no hace falta - Prentiss lo miro indicándole que no le importaba lo que dijera - Vale, solo ten cuidado.

Emy, ¿puedo ir a tu casa ahora?

Jack no abuses, la Tía Emily necesita descansar, la llevaremos a su casa ahora y luego iremos nosotros a casa, tienes tarea que hacer y yo trabajo.

Esta bien - respondió resignado abrazando a Emily y apoyándose en su hombro.

Al llegar al auto de Hotch, Prentiss se encargo de colocar a Jack en la silla que se encontraba en el asiento trasero , luego subió ella en el delantero y Hotch se

dispuso a conducir. En el trayecto ninguno dijo demasiado, ambos estaban nerviosos y no querían decir nada indebido delante de Jack , quien hablaba con

Emily animadamente contándole cosas del jardin y sus amigos. Finalmente llegaron a casa de Prentiss, ella bajo del auto despidiéndose de Jack con un

prolongado abrazo y prometiendole que volverían a verse, Hotch bajo también del auto y la acompaño hasta la puerta.

Nos vemos mañana - le dijo mirándola fijamente, ella sonrió.

Nos vemos mañana - giro para abrir la puerta, cuando el la llamo.

Emily - ella giro para mirarlo - Te amo - se acerco para besarla, pero ella lo detuvo observando a Jack que los miraba fijamente desde el auto.

También te amo - le dijo sonriendo y finalmente ingreso en su casa.

Todo en lo que podía pensar mientras se preparaba para darse una ducha era en como había cambiado su vida en las ultimas veinticuatro horas, había pasado

de sentirse tremendamente miserable e infeliz a sentirse feliz como nunca antes lo había estado. Sentía estar flotando en una nube, una extraña sensación se

acumulaba en su estomago y no podía dejar de sonreír. Finalmente se metió en la tina, y su cuerpo se relajo inmediatamente al sentir el contacto del agua

caliente. No podía dejar de pensar lo increíble que parecía todo y por sobre todo lo feliz que se sentía, deseaba sentir los labios de Hotch sobre los suyos

nuevamente, deseaba oírlo decir que la amaba nuevamente, abrazarlo y no separarse nunca. En algún punto se sentía incomoda sintiéndose como una

adolescente enamorada, incluso tal vez hasta un poco avergonzada, pero feliz. Salio de la tina, se coloco su pijama y se metió a la cama, a pesar de haber

permanecido acostada prácticamente todo el día se sentía cansada y a la vez no podía dormir, una extraña sensación de excitación se acumulaba en ella como

si tuviese una sobredosis de adrenalina y estuviese controlandola con Clonazepam. Mañana seria un día largo y debía levantarse temprano, en algún momento

de la noche sin darse cuenta, se quedo dormida.

Continuara...

¡Reviews Por favor!

Para aclarar por las dudas, soy la misma autora de Un beso congelado en el tiempo I, solo que cambie mi nombre de usuario.


	3. Un beso congelado en el tiempo III

A las cinco y media de la mañana un sonido estridente la despertó, apago el despertador y se quedo en la cama durante cinco minutos mas intentando

convencerse de que lo ocurrido no era una fantasía sino que realmente había pasado. Bajo a la cocina, encendió la cafetera y luego volvió a subir para ingresar

al cuarto de baño. Se dio una rápida ducha para lograr despertarse, se puso un traje negro y una camisa celeste y bajo nuevamente a la cocina. El café estaba

listo , lo sirvió y se sentó mientras ponía el canal de las noticias en el televisor. Termino de desayunar y subió a su habitación para preparar su maletín y

recoger algunos informes que debía terminar y entregar. Bajo las escaleras con todo en la mano y cuando se disponía a sentarse en su escritorio alguien toco

al timbre. Se acerco a abrir preguntándose quien podía ser tan temprano y al acercarse a la mirilla no pudo hacer mas que sonreír.

Buen día - Hotch la saludo con una sonrisa.

Buen día - respondió sonriendo , se hizo a un lado permitiendo que el pasara - ¿Que haces aquí tan temprano Hotch?

Bueno creí que podíamos desayunar juntos y hablar - respondió mostrandole dos vasos de café de Starbucks y una bolsa de papel con pastelillos, luego

observo la taza de café que aun permanecía sobre la mesa - aunque veo que ya desayunaste.

Me levante temprano, tengo que entregar unos informes, pero acepto los pastelillos - le dijo sonriendo mientras el le entregaba la pequeña bolsa - Gracias -

se acerco a la alacena en busca de un plato cuando sintió las manos de el sobre su cintura obligandola a girar. La miro fijamente a los ojos buscando su

aprobación y se acerco lentamente a sus labios, los rozo provocando que ella se estremeciera, para luego besarla dulcemente mientras deslizaba sus manos

por su espalda, mientras ella lo rodeaba con sus brazos, acaricio su rostro suavemente y luego se separaron.

Buen día - repitió el.

Buen día - repitió ella sonriendo ampliamente.

¿Como te sientes? - pregunto mientras ella tomaba un plato de la alacena y colocaba los pastelillos en el.

Bien, me siento bien Hotch - tomo asiento indicándole a el que hiciera lo mismo - ¿Y tu?

Bien - ella estuvo a punto de empezar a morderse las uñas cuando el la interrumpió, tomando ambas manos y acariciándolas - No hagas eso, también yo

estoy nervioso - ella sonrió .

Es solo que me resulta un poco raro todo esto, no significa que este arrepentida ni quiera parar, solo es raro.

Lo se - ambos se quedaron en silencio - Jack ha preguntado por ti esta mañana

¿Que ha dicho?

Me pregunto si podría llamarte hoy y venir a verte

¿Que respondiste?

Que podía llamarte pero no sabia si podría verte porque tal vez tendrías demasiado trabajo.

Esta bien.

Emily la razón de que haya venido aquí hoy es que quiero estar seguro de esto, de que sientes lo mismo que yo y que ambos queremos lo mismo. Te amo

desde hace tiempo y había estado buscando el momento perfecto para decírtelo sin encontrarlo hasta lo de anoche, se que sentías que no eras feliz y lo sola

que estabas, pero yo puedo y quiero hacerte feliz.

Quiero estar contigo Hotch, estoy enamorada de ti desde el primer momento en que te vi, y quiero ser feliz, quiero ser feliz junto a ti y Jack - ambos

sonrieron y se acercaron lentamente para besarse nuevamente.

Sabes lo que piensa la Agencia respecto a las relaciones entre agentes - le dijo el al separarse mientras tomaban asiento en el sofá - debemos ser mas que

discretos en la oficina y fuera de ella, no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos descubran, al menos no ahora.

Estoy de acuerdo - respondió ella, observando su reloj - creo que deberíamos irnos ya si no queremos llegar tarde, las llaves de mi coche - dijo buscándolas

Podría llevarte hoy - Prentiss levanto una ceja - nadie sospechara que te lleve hoy por lo ocurrido ayer - agrego con una sonrisa, ella se acerco tomando su

mano y obligandolo a pararse.

Te amo Aaron Hotchner - le dijo antes de besarlo suavemente, el apoyo sus manos en la cintura de ella y permanecieron abrazados durante unos minutos,

el descansando su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

Te amo Emily Prentiss - le susurro al oído provocando que ella se estremeciera. Pasaron unos minutos mas abrazados hasta que finalmente se separaron,

Emily coloco su arma en su cintura, recogió los informes que aun debía completar y entregar metiendolos todos en su maletín y salio por la puerta que Hotch

mantenía abierta para ella,después de cerrar con llave finalmente subió al auto.

Emily hay una cosa mas que me gustaría decirte - ella lo escucho atenta - no quiero que involucremos el trabajo con esto, no podemos permitir que nuble

nuestro juicio o haga que dejemos de ser objetivos.

Tampoco quiero eso Aaron, en la oficina solo somos agente y superior - el acaricio su mano por ultima vez antes de comenzar a conducir.

Ingresaron a la oficina como cualquier día, se dirigieron Hotch a su oficina y Prentiss a su escritorio. Sus compañeros al verla allí a medida que iban llegando

se acercaban a preguntarle como se encontraba y si necesitaba algo.

De veras ya estoy bien, no necesito nada - repitió por tercera vez a Morgan, García, Reid y Rossi que la rodeaban - No fue nada, estoy perfectamente bien.

Creo que ya lo ha dejado claro chicos - intervino JJ a su favor, dicho eso cada uno se dirigió a su escritorio, mientras JJ le susurraba de forma que solo ella

pudiera oír - tienes que contarme todo - Prentiss asintió esbozando una sonrisa, luego JJ se dirigió a su oficina y ella se dedico a completar los informes que

debía entregar. Afortunadamente no había llegado ningún caso nuevo, dos horas después Prentiss golpeo la puerta de la oficina de su jefe.

Pase - respondió el sin apartar la vista de los documentos que se encontraban en su escritorio.

Hotch, los informes que debía entregar - le dijo acercándose y entregándole cinco carpetas.

Gracias Prentiss - le dijo recibiéndolos y colocandolos sobre una pila que se encontraba en su escritorio. Ella se dio la vuelta para salir cuando el la llamo -

Prentiss, ¿te gustaría ir a cenar a mi casa hoy? - ella lo miro sonriendo y asintió. - Bien.

Antes de volver a su escritorio decidió ir al baño y al verla JJ salio detrás de ella. Ingresaron y se aseguraron de que nadie mas estuviera allí.

¿Y bien? - pregunto su amiga emocionada, por un momento ambas sintieron que estaban en la secundaria nuevamente.

Me llevo el desayuno hoy - dijo mientras JJ sonreía - y estuvimos hablando de como manejaríamos las cosas aquí - no mencionaban nombres por si acaso, y

de todos modos no hacia falta que lo hicieran ya que sabían perfectamente a quien se referían.

¿Y?

Me ha dicho que me ama y quiere hacerme feliz - JJ sonrió y abrazo a su amiga.

Me alegro tanto por ti Emily.

Iré a cenar a su casa hoy.

Esperemos que no llegue un caso a ultimo momento - salieron del cuarto de baño y Prentiss decidió ayudar a JJ con su trabajo ya que ella había acabado el

suyo.

La hora de salida llego sin novedades y cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivos hogares. Esta vez fue JJ quien llevo a Prentiss a su casa y al dejarla allí le

deseo suerte.

Estaba nerviosa y eufórica a la vez, no estaba segura de como vestirse, maquillarse o peinarse por lo que decidió darse una ducha para ganar tiempo y

pensar. Finalmente opto por ponerse unos jeans de color negro y una remera color esmeralda, poco maquillaje y el pelo semirecogido. A las siete y media sonó

su celular.

Prentiss - respondio ella-

¿Emy? - pregunto Jack al otro lado del teléfono.

Hola Jack, si, soy yo.

Mi papa dijo que podía llamarte ahora , ¿como estas?

Bien, ¿y tu?

Bien - Prentiss le pregunto como le había ido en el jardín de niños y el comenzó a contarle hasta que Hotch los interrumpió, "Jack, la Tía Emily esta ocupada

ahora" le oyó decir - Emy, ¿voy a poder verte hoy?

No lo se Jack, ya escuchaste a tu papa estoy ocupada - respondió al darse cuenta lo que Hotch hacia - tal vez te de una sorpresa, ahora pasame a tu papa.

Bien, te quiero Emy - le dijo antes de entregarle el teléfono a Hotch.

Hola - dijo el.

Hola - se quedaron en silencio - ¿A que hora quieres que vaya?

Ocho y media estaría bien - Hotch observo a su hijo saltar y correr de un lado a otro - ¿Que le dijiste? Esta eufórico.

Solo le dije que tal vez le de una sorpresa - dijo ella sonriendo - Ocho y media entonces.

Ocho y media - repitió el, y cortaron la comunicación. La hora que faltaba para verse se le hizo interminable y cuando dieron las ocho comenzó a conducir

lentamente a casa de Hotch.

Ocho y treinta y cinco minutos sonó el timbre. Hotch se dirigió a abrir sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

Hola - la saludo besándola brevemente en los labios.

Hola - respondió ella sonriendo, le entrego una bolsa de papel que contenía una botella de vino, y luego el la ayudo a quitarse su abrigo.

No debiste molestarte - le dijo mientras se dirigían a la cocina y Hotch tomaba dos copas de la alacena.

¿Donde esta Jack? - pregunto mirando a su alrededor.

Esta esperando tu sorpresa - le dijo el sonriendo - esta en su habitación, podemos ir a buscarlo si quieres - ella asintió y Hotch comenzó a subir las

escaleras tomándola de la mano. Abrieron la puerta sin hacer ruido y vieron al pequeño niño que se encontraba de espaldas a ellos dibujando. - Jack, tu

sorpresa esta aquí - el niño dio media vuelta lentamente y de inmediato sonrió.

¡Emy! - grito sonriendo mientras corría a sus brazos, ella lo cargo dándole un fuerte abrazo - ¡Es la mejor sorpresa! - exclamo mientras acercaba también a

Hotch y los abrazaba juntos, ellos dirigieron una mirada cómplice y sonrieron.

Iré a ver la cena - le dijo rozando su mano, ella asintió y el dejo la habitación.

¿Que estabas dibujando Jack? - le pregunto al niño mientras se acercaba con el en brazos al escritorio, se sentó en la silla y coloco al niño en sus piernas.

Estaba dibujando a papa - respondió el niño mientras le enseñaba algunos de los dibujos en los que se distinguía a Hotch usando traje y se veía su arma y

su placa, lo que indicaba cuan orgulloso se sentía el de su padre, en otras Hotch estaba vestido de forma informal y Jack, quien se había dibujado mas

pequeño, usaba un uniforme de fútbol y se distinguían un balón y un arco.

Son hermosos - le dijo Prentiss a Jack sonriendo - ¿Quien es ella? - pregunto al niño tomando un dibujo en el que se distinguían a Hotch, Jack y a una mujer

de pelo oscuro,Jack estaba en medio de ellos y cada uno sostenía la mano del pequeño.

Eres tu Emy - respondió el sonriendo, Prentiss se sorprendió en cierto modo y luego abrazo a Jack.

Te quiero mucho Jack - le dijo abrazándolo.

También yo Emy - respondió el sin separarse. Ninguno se había percatado de la presencia de Hotch que se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta

observando la escena casi conmovido.

La cena esta lista - dijo finalmente, ellos lo miraron y se levantaron, Prentiss aun cargando a Jack, le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a Hotch mientras

comenzaban a bajar las escaleras. La cena transcurrió mientras Jack hablaba animadamente con Prentiss sobre el jardín de niños y sus amigos, de vez en

cuando preguntaba sobre el trabajo de ambos y ellos intentaban responderle de la forma mas adecuada para un niño de tres años y medio.

Emy ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? - ella asintió - ¿tienes novio? - Hotch por poco se atraganta con el vino que estaba bebiendo y a Emily por poco no le da

un ataque de risa.

Jack, no creo que debas preguntar eso - lo reprendió Hotch suavemente.

Esta bien Hotch - lo interrumpió ella - ¿tu que pensarías si tuviera uno Jack?

No me caería bien - respondió el sorprendiendo a ambos.

¿Por que no?

Porque tu vas a pasar tiempo con el y no conmigo - respondió el con inocencia, Prentiss se emociono un poco y luego lo llamo para que vaya a su lado, lo

sentó sobre sus piernas mientras lo abrazaba.

No importa lo que pase, siempre voy a tener tiempo para ti Jack, nada me importa mas que tu y estar contigo - el la abrazo con fuerza.

¿Lo prometes?

Lo prometo - dijo ella, el volvió a su asiento y Hotch no pronuncio palabra. Después de comer el postre Hotch le indico a Jack que ya era hora de dormir.

Esta bien papa, ¿pero puede Emy acostarme hoy por favor? - el asintió y el niño sonrió mientras corría a los brazos de Prentiss nuevamente, ella lo cargo

mientras subían las escaleras e ingresaron en la habitación.

¿Donde esta tu pijama Jack? - le pregunto una vez que lo hubo bajado, el corrió hacia un cajón y tomo el pijama.

Aquí - dijo mientras se lo entregaba, Prentiss comenzó a quitarle la ropa y una vez terminado le coloco el pijama rápidamente para que no tomara frió, el

niño se metió en la cama y ella lo arropo, luego se arrodillo al lado de la cama y lo observo durante unos instantes.

Buenas noches Jack

Buenas noches Emy - la beso en la mejilla y cerro los ojos, ella se levanto apago la luz de la habitación y encendió una pequeña pantalla que tenia la imagen

de peces girando, cerro la puerta con cuidado y al darse vuelta se encontró con Hotch, quien sonreía abiertamente. Bajaron nuevamente a la cocina y

comenzaron a juntar la mesa colocando todo dentro de la pileta.

¿Quieres café? - le pregunto mientras encendía la cafetera, ella asintió y tomo asiento nuevamente.

Jack te adora - le dijo el tomando asiento a su lado, mientras acariciaba sus manos.

También yo lo adoro, pero creo que debemos ir despacio. Aun tiene que asimilar lo ocurrido con Haley y no quiero que piense que yo voy a reemplazar a su

madre - el la observaba en silencio - ¿Dije algo malo?

¿Como puedes ser tan perfecta? - dijo acercándose a ella, comenzó a acariciar su rostro y remarco sus labios con su dedo indice - Como puedes ser tan

perfecta? - repitió antes de posar sus labios sobre los de ella, una descarga de adrenalina recorrió el cuerpo de ambos de inmediato, acariciaban sus rostros

suavemente y lentamente ella separo sus labios permitiendo que el explorara su boca con dulzura, con suavidad, pero sobre todo con amor. Sonrieron al

separarse cuando escucharon el pitido emitido por la cafetera indicando que el café estaba listo, el la beso una vez mas antes de levantase para servir el café.

Con las tazas en la mano se dirigieron al sofá y encendieron el televisor, Hotch rodeo la cintura de Prentiss con una de sus manos y ella entrelazo sus dedos

con los suyos. Ninguno prestaba demasiada atención a la televisión, la observaban si, pero cada uno se encontraba hundido en sus pensamientos, no estaban

seguros de cuanto tiempo había pasado, estaban cerca uno del otro y Emily descansaba su cabeza en el pecho de Hotch, de repente ya no se sentían

incómodos, de repente la incomodidad, la vergüenza o la posible timidez que sentían había desaparecido, sentían que encajaban perfectamente el uno con el

otro. En algún momento Prentiss observo su reloj y se percato de lo tarde que era, habían pasado mas de dos horas allí.

Debo irme - le dijo mientras se ponía en pie - es tarde y mañana debo levantarme temprano.

Lo se - también el se puso en pie, le coloco su abrigo y luego tomo su mano - la pase excelente.

También yo - dijo ella acercándose y besándolo suavemente. - Nos vemos mañana.

Nos vemos, conduce con cuidado - le dijo mientras abría la puerta, la observo subir a su auto y fue hasta que ya no pudo distinguirlo que cerro la puerta.

La mañana siguiente Hotch se levanto mas temprano que de costumbre se dio una ducha rápida, encendió la cafetera y comenzó a lavar los trastos que

había utilizado la noche anterior, al terminar desayuno tranquilamente mientras miraba las noticias en el televisor. Nada demasiado importante, al menos

ningún asesinato por el cual tuviera que salir apresuradamente. Cuarenta minutos después se dirigía a la habitación de su hijo, lo despertó suavemente

mientras le preguntaba que quería desayunar.

Cereales- respondió Jack adormilado, mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a cambiarse. Hotch lo llevo hasta el cuarto del baño, lo observo mientras cepillaba

sus dientes y luego lo dejo solo. Finalmente Jack salio del baño y el lo cargo hasta la cocina, Jack tomo asiento y Hotch le sirvió un gran tazón de leche y

cereales de muchos colores.

Gracias papa - dijo mas despierto, comenzó a comer.

De nada - respondió Hotch mientras lo observaba. Veinte minutos después ambos estaban saliendo de la casa, subieron al auto y comenzaron el camino a

sus respectivas rutinas.

¿Papa? - Hotch asintió en señal de que lo estaba escuchando - ¿Puedo llamar a Emy? - la pregunta tomo a Hotch desprevenido, miro a su hijo y vio la

ilusión y esperanza en sus ojos. Espero a detenerse en un semáforo para tomar su celular, marco el numero de Emily y entrego el celular a Jack.

Prentiss - respondió ella en tono profesional aunque sabia que quien llamaba era Hotch, o al menos eso creía.

Hola Emy - saludo Jack dulcemente.

Hola Jack - respondió ella sorprendida - ¿todo esta bien?

Si, solo quería hablar contigo antes de ir al jardín - Emily sonrió al otro lado - Solo quería decirte que te extrañe en la mañana y que te quiero mucho -

Hotch escuchaba a su hijo atentamente.

También te extrañe Jack, y también te quiero mucho.

¿Podre verte hoy Emy?

No lo se Jack, tal vez - no estaba segura de que responder, quería a Jack, de hecho lo amaba pero en algún punto le pareció que las cosas estaban yendo

demasiado rápido y eso la asusto. - Pero puedes llamarme si quieres - dijo intentando no herir al niño.

Esta bien Emy, adiós - Hotch tomo el celular antes de que Jack colgara y aprovecho a parar en el semáforo para hablar aunque sea un segundo con ella.

Hola

Hola - saludo ella - ¿Que tal estas?

Bien, ¿y tu?

Bien - no supo que decir y de repente volvía a sentirse incomoda - Oye estoy retrasada, hablamos luego ¿esta bien?

Esta bien- respondió el cortando la comunicación, percibió algo en su voz que no le gusto demasiado, pero ya no tenia tiempo para pensar en ello. Llego al

jardín de Jack, se despidió de el y siguió rumbo a la oficina.

Prentiss ingreso en su oficina y antes de ir a su escritorio decidió pasar por el cuarto de baño, ingreso en el y solo se quedo mirándose en el espejo. Podía

ver que algo había cambiado, lo veía en sus ojos, estaban mas brillosos de lo habitual, lucían felices y a la vez asustados. De pronto pensó que tal vez solo

eran ideas suyas, que se veía diferente porque sabia perfectamente lo que estaba pasando y lo que sentía. Estaba asustada, feliz pero asustada y

preocupada, no es que no le gustara lo que estaba pasando, amaba a Hotch, eso era seguro y hubiese sido estúpido por su parte no admitirlo, pero la

asustaba la rapidez con la que las cosas se estaban desenvolviendo, la normalidad y comodidad con que todo sucedía, no es que no estuviera feliz solo, no

sabia, no sabia lo que pasaba. De repente JJ ingreso distraidamente al baño mientras consultaba su celular.

Hola - la saludo Emily actuando con normalidad.

Hola - JJ la miro durante unos segundos, no podía esconderle nada - ¿Que sucede?

Nada - intento negar ella apartando la vista de su mejor amiga.

Emily, se que pasa algo, no puedes escondermelo - Prentiss seguía desviando la mirada - ¿Algo paso con ya sabes quien? ¿Pelearon? - pregunto aunque le

parecía algo imposible ya que apenas hacia unos días habían empezado a relacionarse.

No - respondió, finalmente miro a su amiga que la miraba interrogante - Estoy asustada - dijo finalmente, JJ se acerco a ella - Todo parece tan perfecto, nos

llevamos bien, se que me ama, yo lo amo, amo a su hijo y el a mi, pero - se detuvo un momento - estoy asustada de ilusionarme tanto, de enamorarme aun

mas de el y que el hechizo se rompa, después de esto, no se si podría soportar perderlo - admitió finalmente, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y JJ la abrazo.

Emily - le dijo mientras la abrazaba - es normal que estés asustada, eso es el amor, pero solo por tener miedo no puedes no arriesgarte, no sabes que

pasara, funcionara o no, pero nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas - abrazo con mas fuerza a su amiga - solo déjate llevar, el va a cuidarte, nunca te lastimaría -

noto que Prentiss sonreía - el te ama, lo se desde hacia tiempo.

Gracias - le dijo mientras se separaban , se observo en el espejo y seco sus ojos para evitar que alguien notara que estuvo a punto de llorar - Gracias - repitió,

JJ sonrió y ambas salieron, Prentiss fue a su escritorio y JJ a su oficina.

Sorprendentemente el día en la BAU transcurrió tranquilamente y sin casos nuevos, todos continuaban llenado informes que tenían atrasados y realizando

papeleo. Finalmente y ya que no era usual que pudieran estar todos juntos sin trabajar en un caso decidieron salir a almorzar juntos, todos salieron a

excepción de Hotch que declino amablemente la invitación que Rossi le había hecho en representación del equipo, para no levantar sospechas Prentiss se fue y

le envió un mensaje de texto.

"Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí".

También a mi, pero tengo trabajo atrasado - respondió casi de inmediato, y antes de que ella pudiera escribir nada un nuevo mensaje llego - ¿Cena esta

noche?

"Claro" - respondió ella sin poder evitar una sonrisa, que no paso desapercibida para el resto del equipo.

¿Quien es? - pregunto Morgan de forma divertida - Mira esto Rossi, parece que nuestra princesa encontró a su príncipe azul - dijo riendo.

¿Quien es Prentiss? - pregunto Rossi.

Nadie - respondió ella nerviosa - Si hay alguien, pero no es tiempo de presentárselos aun - respondió sabiendo que no podría mentir, sus amigos

realizaban perfiles, no tenia chance.

Bien, espero que lo hagas cuando sea el momento adecuado - respondió Rossi, y Morgan dejo de molestarla con el asunto durante el resto del almuerzo.

No hablaron de trabajo, sino mas bien de sus vidas ya que no lo hacían muy a menudo, se divirtieron, rieron y finalmente regresaron a la oficina. Todos

estaban animados, y tranquilos de que no se presentaran casos nuevos. Cada uno se instalo en su escritorio y respectivas oficinas aunque en verdad ya casi

no tenían trabajo. Una hora después Hotch salio de su oficina.

Escuchen - dijo llamando la atención de todo el equipo - si no tienen informes que entregar, y dado que no se han presentado casos nuevos, pueden irse -

todos sonrieron y comenzaron a guardar sus pertenencias, la única que no parecía ansiosa por irse era Prentiss, guardaba sus cosas lentamente, casi

esperando algo.

Prentiss - justo lo que estaba esperando, Hotch la llamaba desde su oficina, ella dejo sus cosas en el escritorio.

¿Que sucede? - le pregunto, no sabia si la llamaba para hablar de trabajo o de otra cosa.

Me preguntaba si te gustaría cambiar la cena por una merienda - le dijo.

Si claro, solo quiero pasar a cambiarme la ropa - le aclaro ella.

Bien, paso a buscarte a las tres, ¿esta bien?

Si, esta bien - comenzó a girar para retirarse de la oficina.

Espera - le dijo mientras buscaba una carpeta - Haz de cuenta que te llame debido a algo en tu informe - le dijo mientras le entregaba la carpeta - Nos

vemos mas tarde - ella asintió y salio.

¿Vamos? - le pregunto JJ, todo el equipo la estaba esperando para salir juntos.

Vamos - respondió ella tomando sus cosas.

¿Todo bien? - pregunto Reid, al observar que guardaba la carpeta en su maletín.

Si, solo había olvidado completar algunas cosas. - respondió ella distraidamente. Finalmente salieron de la oficina e ingresaron en el estacionamiento, se

despidió de todos sus compañeros allí y subió a su auto. Observo su reloj, eran las dos de la tarde, lo que le dejaba una hora para arreglarse. Finalmente llego

a su casa, se dio una ducha y decidió ponerse un vestido color azul ,nada ostentoso, que le llegaba apenas por debajo de las rodillas.

A las tres en punto tocaron al timbre.

Hola - lo saludo invitándolo a pasar. El cerro la puerta y al girar la beso, la descarga eléctrica que sentía a cada momento cuando sus labios se posaban en

los suyos, no cesaban, separo sus labios lentamente y el introdujo su lengua lentamente en su boca, en algún punto ambos sonrieron y al notarlo se

separaron.  
Hola - dijo el entonces - te extrañe hoy - le dijo mientras ella caminaba y el la abrazaba por detrás posando sus manos sobre la cintura de ella.

También yo - respondió girando y besándolo nuevamente.

Oye, ¿que ocurre? - le pregunto mirándola a los ojos - ¿Quieres hablar de algo? - ella negó con la cabeza, luego se sentó en el sofá y asintió. - ¿Que

ocurre?

Hotch, es solo que - ella dudo, pero al mirarlo obtuvo toda la seguridad que necesitaba - estoy asustada, tengo miedo - Hotch se sentó a su lado y tomo

su mano.

¿Miedo de que?

De esto, de la naturalidad con que surge todo, de la comodidad, tengo miedo de enamorarme mas de ti y luego perderte - Hotch la miro durante unos

instantes.

Emily, entiendo que tengas miedo, se que parece raro que de repente estemos así y todo fluya de forma tan natural, como si hubiésemos estado así

durante años, no puedo asegurarte nada, solo se que te amo, estoy completamente enamorado de ti y que pase lo que pase no vas a perderme, siempre voy

a estar contigo para lo que sea que necesites - ella lo miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, el la abrazo durante unos instantes mientras acariciaba su pelo.

Es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar - le dijo separándose y besándolo dulcemente - Te amo.

Te amo- volvieron a besarse durante unos minutos, y finalmente decidieron partir.

¿Adonde vamos? - le pregunto una vez en el auto.

Es una sorpresa - respondió el sonriendo, ella lo miro intrigada.

Hotch - dijo en tono de queja.

Va a encantarte - le dijo el en tono misterioso, y sin darle ninguna otra pista.

Condujo durante unos quince minutos hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Bajaron del auto e ingresaron en un restaurant bastante acogedor , después de

dar su nombre fueron conducidos por una mesera hasta la mesa mas oculta del lugar, lo que les daba intimidad y ademas permitía que pudieran ver quien

ingresaba en el restaurant pero ellos no podían ser vistos, la mesera le entrego los menus y se retiro.

¿Que te parece?

Me encanta - contesto sonriendo,el sonrió y luego comenzaron a observar las cartas para decidir que ordenar.

¿Que vas a pedir? - le pregunto ella transcurridos unos minutos.

Un café con crema y brownies - ella sonrió.

Me apunto con los brownies, pero no quiero café.

¿Que quieres?

Un submarino - respondió ella sonriente como una niña pequeña. Esa era tal vez la característica que mas le atraía, era una mujer madura e inteligente,

pero en ocasiones aun se comportaba como una niña, sonriendo incluso con su mirada.

La mesera llego segundos después para tomar sus pedidos, Hotch se encargo de pedir y luego se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro.

Es raro que no hayan llegado casos durante estos dos días - dijo ella rompiendo el silencio.

Si, lo es, pero en cierto modo lo agradezco. Así puedo pasar mas tiempo con Jack y contigo - se tomaron de las manos y sonrieron.

¿Como esta el?

No ha dejado de preguntar por ti - ella sonrió. Comenzaron a besarse hasta que oyeron pasos acercarse, se separaron lentamente sonriendo.

Aquí tienen - les dijo la mesera dejando sus pedidos sobre la mesa.

Gracias - respondieron ellos al unisono. La mesera les sonrió y los dejo solos. Comenzaron a beber y a comer los brownies que lucían deliciosos.

Están riquísimos - dijo ella sonriendo abiertamente, para luego beber el submarino - ¿Que tal tu café?

Bien - ella sonrió - ¿Que?

¿Bien? Deberías probar mi submarino.

No, gracias.

Sabes que lo quieres - le dijo mientras levantaba el vaso largo y lo giraba enfrente de sus ojos - Sabes que lo quieres Aaron - dijo por ultima vez antes de

que el le arrebatara el vaso,y comenzara a beberlo.

Esta delicioso - le dijo mientras volvía a beber.

Ya dámelo - le dijo ella intentando arrebatárselo sin éxito - Aaron - le dijo en tono de advertencia.

Esta delicioso Emily - le dijo burlándose de ella, en un intento por arrebatarle el vaso nuevamente Emily termino por derramar su contenido parte sobre

la mesa y parte sobre la camisa de Hotch.

Lo siento - dijo acercándose de inmediato mientras llamaba a la mesera para que trajera algo con que limpiar, esta se acerco de inmediato con la

intención de limpiar pero Prentiss la interrumpió.

Esta bien, yo lo hago - le dijo mientras la mesera le entregaba la rejilla - tráiganos la cuenta por favor - la mesera se retiro y ella comenzó a limpiar la

mesa. - Lo siento tanto, no quise - se interrumpió cuando algo la salpico, levanto la vista sorprendida - ¿Que? - no pudo terminar la pregunta cuando vio que

Hotch la salpicaba nuevamente - Aaron - le dijo riendo y a la vez en tono de advertencia.

Oh, lo siento - dijo el haciéndose el sorprendido, para volver a salpicarla segundos mas tarde - lo siento Emily - dijo en tono arrepentido, Prentiss estuvo a

punto de abrir la boca para decir algo pero no pudo, Hotch volvía a salpicarla.

Eso es todo - dijo ella mientras comenzaba a salpicarlo, eso estaban haciendo cuando la mesera se acerco.

La cuenta señorita - dijo sin poder evitar sonreír respecto a la situación, Hotch le pago en efectivo dejandole una propina - Gracias - dijo sonriendo.

Salieron del lugar aun riendo, definitivamente esa no era la forma en que creían que la cita iba a terminar, y de todos modos había sido perfecta. Llegaron

a casa de Hotch pasadas las cuatro y media de la tarde.

Voy a darme una ducha rápida y a cambiarme de ropa - le dijo el al ingresar, observo que el vestido de ella también estaba manchado - Puedes hacer lo

mismo si quieres.

No traje ropa - respondió ella mirándose el vestido.

Puedo prestarte algo - dijo el, ella lo miro escéptica, no te quedara tan bien como eso pero algo es algo - dijo el mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y la

besaba - ¿Te parece?

Esta bien - dijo ella finalmente. El la llevo hasta el cuarto de baño, después de entregarle toallas y lo que necesitaba saber para equilibrar la temperatura

del agua la dejo sola. Ella se desvistió lentamente mirándose en el espejo sin poder dejar de sonreír, todo era perfecto, el era perfecto. Se metió en la ducha y

diez minutos después estaba envuelta en una toalla esperando a que Hotch le llevara la ropa, al ver que el no aparecía decidió asomarse a la puerta.

Hotch - lo llamo - Hotch - llamo levantando un poco mas la voz.

Aquí estoy, lo siento estaba buscando lo mas pequeño que tuviera - le dijo mientras le entregaba una remera blanca y unos jeans.

Gracias - dijo antes de meterse en el baño nuevamente, se cambio rápidamente y recogió su cabello en una coleta alta. Al salir el no estaba allí, bajo las

escaleras y lo encontró en la cocina.

Te queda perfecto - le dijo el mirándola embelesado, la tomo por la cintura y comenzó a besarla dulcemente, introdujo su lengua lentamente en la boca de

ella mientras mordía suavemente su labio inferior, el beso se hizo cada vez mas apasionado, ella también mordía su labio y de a poco introducía su lengua y

jugaba con ella dentro de su boca. El la tomo por la cintura y ella coloco sus manos en su cabello, la pego mas a su cuerpo y cuando la falta de aire los obligo a

separarse el comenzó a besar su cuello, ella no pudo evitar emitir un leve gemido, pero que para el no paso desapercibido y no provoco otra cosa mas que

aumentar su excitación, sin dejar de besarla la cargo en sus brazos y la llevo hasta la habitación, la deposito con cuidado en la cama sin dejar de besarla ni por

un segundo, lentamente introdujo sus manos debajo de la remera que ella llevaba puesta.

Aaron - dijo ella en un suspiro, el continuo besándola - Aaron, espera - le dijo suavemente y deteniendo las manos de el.

¿Que sucede? - dijo el besándola, para luego mirarla.

Creo que estamos yendo demasiado rápido - le dijo aun acostada sobre la cama y con el sobre ella, solo basto que el la mirara durante un segundo para

que comprendiera.  
Lo siento - le dijo el quitándose de encima, ella se sentó y acomodo su ropa - No debí presionarte después de lo que hablamos hoy.

No me presionaste, solo quiero que vayamos despacio y nos tomemos las cosas con calma - le dijo mientras se acomodaba el pelo.

Esta bien - le dijo parándose - voy a darme una ducha - salio de la habitación dejándola allí, cinco minutos después regreso, la beso dulcemente - Te amo -

le dijo antes de salir nuevamente, ella sonrió.

Después de darse una ducha rápida e ir en busca de Prentiss a la habitación se percato de que ella no se encontraba allí, bajo las escaleras y la encontró

en la cocina.

Estoy haciendo café - le dijo ella al oírlo - Por cierto, ¿no deberías ir a buscar a Jack?

Jessica se encargaba de ello hoy - respondió el, abrazándola por detrás y recargando su cabeza en el hombro de ella, que giro un poco y lo beso.

Ya esta listo - dijo unos segundos después, el le entrego dos tazas y luego se sentaron.

Siento lo de antes - dijo el.

No pasa nada, creo que ambos nos dejamos llevar - dijo ella sonriendole - solo quiero que disfrutemos esto sin apurarnos.

También yo - dijo el besándola. Terminaron de beber el café y Prentiss se puso de pie.

Creo que ya debo irme - dijo.

Te llevo, se vera raro que vayas con esa ropa- dijo el riendo.

Bien - dijo ella, subieron al auto.

Debo recoger a Jack en casa de Jessica.

¿Puedes hacerlo antes de llevarme? Me gustaría verlo - el sonrió.

Esta bien - dijo mientras giraba para tomar otro camino. Diez minutos después arribaron a la casa de Jessica, Prentiss permaneció en el auto mientras Hotch

bajaba a buscar a su hijo. Lo observo tocar al timbre, momentos después Jessica abrió la puerta con Jack a su lado, Hotch tomo a sus hijos en brazos y cogió la

mochila que Jessica le entregaba. Alguien te espera en el auto - dijo Hotch a su hijo después de haberse despedido de Jessica, su hijo lo miro emocionado.

¿Quien papa? - le pregunto sonriendo.

Ve a ver - le dijo el dejándolo en el piso, Jack corrió hasta el auto, mientras Prentiss abría la puerta y bajaba de el, Jack corrió aun mas rápido y ella lo

recibió con los brazos abiertos.

¡Emy! - exclamo antes de abrazarla con fuerza, ella devolvió el abrazo y lo cargo en sus brazos.

Hola Jack, ¿como estas?

Bien ¿y tu?

Bien, ¿te divertiste en el jardín?

Si - Hotch los alcanzo y le sonrió a Emily. Ella coloco a Jack en el asiento trasero abrochando el cinturón de la silla de seguridad y luego volvió a subir al

auto, Hotch también subió y comenzó a conducir nuevamente.

Jugamos a las escondidas - continuaba contándole el niño a Emily.

Eso es muy divertido - le dijo ella sonriendo.

¿Podemos jugar algún día?

Cuando quieras - respondió ella. El trayecto hacia su casa se hizo mas corto de lo que los tres hubiesen deseado. Al llegar a casa de Emily, ella bajo del

auto y se despidió de Jack con un abrazo.

Nos vemos otro día Jack.

Adiós Emy - la saludo el sonriendo . Hotch bajo del auto y la acompaño hasta la puerta.

Nos vemos mañana .

Hasta mañana - dijo ella antes de dedicarle una sonrisa deslumbrante y cerrar la puerta.

Hotch volvió a su auto.

¿Papa?

¿Si Jack? - giro para observar a su hijo.

¿Emy es tu novia? - Hotch se sorprendió, su hijo era demasiado perceptivo.

¿Te gustaría que lo fuera?

Si - respondió el de inmediato.

Ya veremos, pero Jack - volvió a girar - no puedes decirle a nadie, ¿esta bien?

Sera nuestro secreto - dijo el niño sonriendo.

Nuestro secreto - repitió Hotch chocando las manos con su hijo, quien antes de que llegaran a la casa se había quedado dormido. Hotch lo observo durante

unos minutos hasta finalmente bajar del auto y cargarlo hasta su habitación.

Emily dio algunas vueltas por su casa antes de finalmente acostarse, y a pesar de haberlo hecho no podía dormirse, tomo su celular.

Buenas noches, te amo, Emily. - escribió, casi de inmediato recibió la respuesta.

"Te amo, Aaron." - sonriendo descanso su cabeza en la almohada y finalmente se quedo dormida.


	4. Solo que no sabia que

Hola ! Primero que nada me gustaría agradecer a todos aquellos que leen esta historia, Prentiss fue, es y sera siempre mi personaje de

Criminal Minds favorito... a pesar de que ya no este en la serie. Quiero agradecerles por seguir la historia y a mi como autora, sobre todo

agradecerles por los reviews que son lo que anima mucho mas a una autora de fics a continuar escribiendo.

Ahora viene la parte donde les pido ayuda, en cada documento que subo en la seccion de Doc Manager del lado derecho hay un recuadro

que dice "Life" y un contador, eso significa que en cierta cantidad de dias van a remover el fic o que? Desde ya gracias a quien pueda

responderme.

Sin mas preámbulos, les dejo el nuevo capitulo.

Anteriormente...

¿Papa?

¿Si Jack? - giro para observar a su hijo.

¿Emy es tu novia? - Hotch se sorprendió, su hijo era demasiado perceptivo.

¿Te gustaría que lo fuera?

Si - respondió el de inmediato.

Ya veremos, pero Jack - volvió a girar - no puedes decirle a nadie, ¿esta bien?

Sera nuestro secreto - dijo el niño sonriendo.

Nuestro secreto - repitió Hotch chocando las manos con su hijo, quien antes de llegar a la casa se había quedado dormido. Hotch lo observo

durante unos minutos hasta finalmente bajar del auto y cargarlo hasta su habitación.

Emily dio algunas vueltas por su casa antes de finalmente acostarse, y a pesar de haberlo hecho no podía dormirse, tomo su celular.

"Buenas noches, te amo, Emily". - escribió casi de inmediato recibió la respuesta.

"Te amo, Aaron." - sonriendo descanso su cabeza en la almohada y finalmente se quedo dormida.

" Solo que... no sabia que "

Llego temprano a la oficina, JJ se encontraba allí ordenando algunas carpetas.

¿Caso nuevo? - pregunto Prentiss mientras la saludaba.

Si - respondió ella - ¿Y bien? - interrogaba a su amiga.

Salimos ayer en la tarde - le dijo Prentiss cuidando de que nadie estuviera lo suficientemente cerca como para oírlas, por si acaso llevo a su

amiga al cuarto de baño - Luego fuimos a su casa

¿Y?

Estuvimos a punto de hacerlo - el rostro de JJ se ilumino - pero no paso nada.

¿Por que?

Porque no quiero ir demasiado rápido, quiero tomarme las cosas con calma.

¿Que pensó el?

Estuvo de acuerdo.

Todo un caballero - dijo JJ sonriendo. Salieron del cuarto de baño - Tengo que ver algunas cosas, cuando lleguen los demás diles que vayan a

la sala de conferencias.

Bien - asintió Prentiss mientras se sentaba en su escritorio, no tenia informes atrasados o algo que completar por lo que fue hacia la maquina

de café y se tomo un tiempo allí. Diez minutos después el resto del equipo llegaba.

JJ nos espera en la sala de conferencias - les dijo mientras los saludaba - caso nuevo. - Todos dejaron sus cosas en los escritorios y fueron al

su encuentro.

Buenos días - saludo ella a todos, luego le entrego el control a García. - Caso nuevo, han encontrado cinco mujeres con claros signos de

violación y tortura, todas fueron raptadas con dos semanas de diferencia por lo que la policía de Maryland cree que las mantiene con vida

hasta que atrapa a la siguiente victima, dado lo cual tira el cuerpo de la ultima en parques sin importarle demasiado que las encuentren -

García procedió a mostrar las fotos de cinco mujeres y debajo de ellas las fotos de sus respectivos cuerpos en diferentes estados de

descomposición.

¿Cual es la causa de muerte? - pregunto Morgan mientras miraba el expediente del caso.

Ha variado - procedió a mostrar las fotografías de tres mujeres - en las tres primeras la muerte era causada por múltiples puñaladas - se

mostraron las fotografías aumentadas de las puñaladas en las diferentes victimas mientras García apartaba la mirada - pero en las ultimas dos

- cambiaron las fotografías - la muerte se produjo por un solo disparo en la cabeza - se mostraron las fotos - pero en estas los signos de

tortura se veían casi duplicados.

Ese es un gran cambio - apunto Morgan.

Asesinar con cuchillos o armas filosas es mucho mas personal y le da mayor importancia a ese momento, al acto de matar, en cambio pasar a

asesinar con un arma de fuego es mas impersonal, ya no le importa tanto matarlas sino mas bien

Torturarlas - concluyo Hotch interrumpiendo a Reid.

¿Que hay de la ? - pregunto Rossi.

Mujeres de entre veinticinco y treinta y cinco años, no distingue el color de cabello ya que hay rubias y morenas, todos trabajaban en lugares

distintos, finanzas, enfermería - decía JJ mientras apuntaba a cada victima - ama de casa, cajera en un banco y psicóloga.

Todas son menudas - apunto Prentiss - me refiero a que su contextura corporal es pequeña, no deben ser difíciles de cargar para un solo

hombre. ¿ Que sabemos de los lugares en que son secuestradas?

Fueron estacionamientos, puntos ciegos de las cámaras de seguridad - a continuación se mostraron fotos de los diferentes estacionamientos.

Eso indica que conoce el lugar, tal vez vigila a sus victimas durante algún tiempo, para aprender sus rutinas - apunto Reid-

¿Que mas sabemos de ellas? - pregunto Hotch.

Tres casadas, dos solteras - separo las fotografías en la pantalla - de las casados dos eran madres, Julia Marguls una hija de siete años,

Marian Trevor un niño de diez. - se mostraron fotografías de ambos niños junto a sus respectivas madres.

Bien, partimos en media hora. - dijo Hotch dando de esa forma por finalizada la reunión informativa.

Media hora después todos se encontraban a bordo del jet, cada uno leyendo por separado el expediente del caso, hasta que García apareció

en la pantalla.

Apareció una nueva victima, Carla Suanson madre de una niña de cinco y un niño de diez - García tenia los ojos humedecidos - les envié las

fotos, la encontraron hace cinco horas. - diciendo eso corto la comunicación. El viaje no era demasiado largo y ya casi estaban a punto de

aterrizar.  
Bien, JJ y Reid a la estación de policía, comienza a hablar con los familiares - dijo mirando a JJ - y Reid, comienza con el perfil geográfico,

Morgan y Prentiss al lugar donde encontraron la ultima victima, Rossi iremos a las diferentes escenas. -todos asintieron y volvieron a leer el

expediente. Quince minutos después habían aterrizado y cada uno se dirigió al lugar que le había sido asignado.

Al arribar a la escena, Prentiss y Morgan notaron la gran presencia periodística que se hallaba en el lugar, el caso comenzaba a tomar

trascendencia y aun no podían decidir si eso era beneficioso o no. Tan pronto bajaron del auto una nube de periodistas se abalanzo sobre

ellos.  
Sin comentarios - fue lo único que ambos repitieron hasta el cansancio, finalmente llegaron al lugar en que el cuerpo había sido descubierto,

una única mancha de sangre se encontraba en la escena, ademas de algunas salpicaduras alrededor.

Disparo - dijo Emily, el cuerpo ya no se encontraba allí pero era bastante obvio al vislumbrar la marca que había quedado en el césped se

notaba que la sangre provenía de la cabeza.

El lugar no esta demasiado apartado de la vista - comento Morgan mirando alrededor- no le interesa el hecho de que encuentren o no el

cadáver.

No les da importancia una vez que ya están demasiado marcadas - Morgan la miro - me refiero a que las tortura hasta que las marcas en sus

cuerpos son demasiado visibles, entonces pierde el interés, sale a buscar una victima nueva mata a la anterior y tira su cuerpo.

Eso representa un problema - si no le importa que lo encuentren seguirá matando como si nada ocurriera - dijo con preocupación.

Debemos apresurarnos con el perfil - concluyo Prentiss, después de dar otra mirada al lugar se dirigieron a la estación de policía para reunirse

con el equipo.

¿Que encontraron? - pregunto Hotch apenas llegaron, todo el equipo estaba presente.

No le importa el hecho de que el cuerpo sea encontrado o no, no se jacta de lo que hace.

Creemos que pierde el interés por las mujeres que tiene secuestradas una vez que las marcas de tortura son demasiado visibles, es entonces

cuando sale en busca de una victima nueva, mata a la anterior y tira su cuerpo.

Pensamos lo mismo - dijo Rossi - la mitad de los cuerpos fueron arrojados casi a la vista, la otra mitad en lugares mas escondidos. Lo que

demuestra que no tiene predilección en que sean encontradas o no.

Según el lugar en que los cuerpos fueron encontrados, por ahora podemos decir que se mueve en un radio de cuarenta kilómetros - indico

Reid mientras marcaba la zona en un mapa.

Hable con los esposos de las victimas casadas, solían salir a correr en los parques en que fueron encontradas, pero al hablar con los padres

de las victimas solteras indicaron que sus hijas no salían a correr ni les gustaba demasiado estar al aire libre - dijo JJ - aun no hablo con el

esposo de Carla Suanson.

Bien, Prentiss tu y yo iremos a ver al forense, los demás enfoquense en lo que podrían representar estas mujeres, debemos apresurarnos con

el perfil - diciendo esto dejo la estación seguido por Prentiss.

Al llegar a la oficina del forense, este los estaba esperando con los seis cuerpos preparados.

Empecemos por las madres - dijo indicándoles con una seña que se acercaran - Julia Marguls , treinta y dos años, Maria Trevor treinta años y

la recién llegada Carla Suanson treinta y tres años, ¿Que similitudes notan? - ellos observaron los cuerpos.

Sus heridas se concentran en el abdomen y el pecho - dijo Prentiss- ¿Que hay de las demás?

Aquí - los guió el medico - sus heridas están mas desperdigadas, no se concentran en una zona o dos, ademas los signos de tortura son mas

leves en ellas que en las madres.

¿Que tipo de tortura? - pregunto Hotch.

La que imagine, desde quemaduras de cigarrillo, golpes, fracturas, cortadas, incluso las drogaba.

¿Abuso sexual?

En todas - respondió el medico apesadumbrado - sufrieron bastante.

¿Que hay de la alimentación? ¿Estaban deshidratadas, desnutridas?

No, la verdad es que eso me sorprendió bastante, ninguna de ellas presentaba signos de haber pasado hambre o sed.

¿Que hay de heridas defensivas? - pregunto Prentiss.

Bueno dado el estado de tres de los cuerpos no puedo decirlo con certeza, pero por lo que vi en las demás no lucharon, presentan cortes

defensivos pero son posteriores a la fecha en que fueron secuestradas.

Podría drogarlas al secuestrarlas, por eso no se defienden - apunto Prentiss.

Creo que puedo ayudarlos con eso - dijo el medico - ¿ven estas quemaduras alrededor de la boca y la nariz? - asintieron - se produce cuando

se utiliza cloroformo.  
Por eso es que no luchan - dijo Hotch - ¿Algo mas que debamos saber?

Maria Trevor estaba embarazada - dijo con pena - un mes y medio, tal vez ni siquiera lo sabia.

Bien, muchas gracias doctor - ambos agentes estrecharon la mano del medico y dejaron la morgue.

¿Estas bien? - pregunto Hotch a Prentiss una vez que se encontraban dentro del auto.

Si, solo me preguntaba si deberíamos decirle al esposo que estaba embarazada - dijo mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

Creo que siempre es mejor decir la verdad - dijo el poniendo en marcha el coche - es mejor que lo descubra ahora y no dentro de algunos

años - Prentiss asintió.

Regresaron a la estación y contaron al resto del equipo los hallazgos encontrados.

Reid, Morgan, JJ quiero que recorran los estacionamientos en los que las victimas fueron secuestradas, observen la posición de cada cámara

de vigilancia y traigan las cintas de hasta una semana antes del secuestro - los tres dejaron la estación.

Rossi, ¿que crees que signifique el hecho de que se ensaña mas con las victimas que son madres? - pregunto Prentiss.

Tengo dos hipótesis, su madre lo abandono cuando era pequeño o era sometido a maltratos por parte de ella o bien ha perdido alguna novia

últimamente y con ella la posibilidad de tener hijos - respondió Rossi.

Yo creo que también puede ser que represente lo que alguna mujer le quito, sus hijos - apunto Prentiss.

Me inclino mas porque represente a una novia o a la perdida de sus hijos, si se tratara solo de su madre le daría lo mismo que tuviera hijos o

no.

A menos que también represente el desprecio que siente por las mujeres, cree que no deberían tener hijos - apunto Rossi.

Tendremos que indagar mas profundo en las vidas de las victimas - dijo Hotch - Prentiss.

Enseguida - dijo ella, de inmediato tomo su celular, dejando a Rossi y Hotch solos.

García

Hola preciosa, ¿que puedo hacer por ti?

Necesito que investigues en la vida personal de las victimas sobre todo respecto a los hijos.

Muy bien pequeña en cuanto tenga algo te llamo,cambio y fuera - dijo, Prentiss sonrió. Regreso a la sala, Rossi y Hotch observaban fotos de

las victimas.

Realmente se toma su tiempo para torturarlas - dijo Rossi, mientras ademas de observar las fotografías leía el informe del forense - Necesita

un lugar privado para hacer esto, algo alejado e intimo.

Debe ser espacioso porque en algún momento tiene a dos de las victimas juntas - apunto Hotch. Su celular sonó - García estas en altavoz .

Señor debo decirle que encontré algunas cosas respecto a los niños - hizo una pausa - los cuatro fueron operados de emergencia alguna vez

en su vida.

¿Por que motivo?

Señor, usted sabe como son los niños de inquietos, los accidentes ocurren

García - la interrumpió Hotch - causas.

Bien, la hija de Julia Marguls fue operada de emergencia a los cinco años porque se había tragado mas de una moneda y no había forma de

que las expulsara sin hacerle cirugía. El hijo de Marian Trevor fue operado a los ocho años porque había caído desde un árbol y se había

golpeado la cabeza, debieron operarlo para disminuir la presión intracraneal. Por ultimo los hijos de Carla Suanson fueron operados hace tres

años ya que sufrieron un choque automovilístico cuando ella manejaba, la niña se había fracturado el brazo a pesar de viajar en la silla de

seguridad y el niño fue operado en la muñeca ya que se la había fracturado en tres partes.

Todos son accidentes, cosas que ocurren, no puede culpar a las madres por ello - dijo Prentiss.

No, pero el sujeto puede interpretarlos como si ocurrieran debido a que ellas son malas madres - aclaro Rossi.

¿Que hay de las victimas solteras? - pregunto Hotch.

Bueno, Clarice Prey dio en adopción a un niño hace tres años y Olivia Pierce figura en los registros de una clínica gratuita donde realizan ya

sabes - todos se quedaron en silencio.

Abortos -dijo finalmente Emily.

Si, hay dos registros el primero cuando ella tenia dieciséis años y el segundo de hace cuatro años.

¿Que hay de Diana Pendrell? Era casada y no tenia hijos.

Bueno - García se quedo en silencio durante unos minutos - ella perdió un embarazo de mellizos hace tres años.

¿Debido a que?

Tropezó en la calle cuando tenia cuatro meses de gestación, se cayo y los médicos no pudieron hacer nada.

En los ojos del sudes todo eso podría indicar que son malas madres o no merecen tener hijos - concluyo Hotch.

Tendríamos que trabajar con ambas hipótesis por si acaso, la de maltrato u abandono por parte de su madre y el hecho de que haya perdido

a sus hijos recientemente - apunto Prentiss.

Estoy de acuerdo, hasta que no tengamos mas información , no deberíamos descartar ninguna - dijo Reid.

Bien, aun no hemos descubierto la conexión entre las victimas, debemos encontrar eso de inmediato para advertir a posibles futuras victimas,

Morgan llama a García que se ponga a trabajar en eso de inmediato.

El hecho de que conozca las historias clínicas de las mujeres o sepa de los accidentes sufridos por los niños indica que podría tratarse de

alguien que trabaja en hospitales - dijo JJ.

También puede tratarse de asistentes sociales - indico Reid - de esa forma también podría enterarse de los accidentes de los niños.

Que García añada eso también, probablemente le servirá para encontrar la conexión - le indico Hotch a Morgan mientras este salia de la sala

con su celular.

Después de esto, cada uno continuo su trabajo realizando una tarea diferente, Reid continuo con el perfil geográfico, Rossi y Hotch sacaban

conclusiones juntos mientras JJ y Prentiss hacían lo mismo. Pasaron alrededor de tres horas hasta que recibieron una llamada de García.

García, estas en altavoz - dijo Morgan mientras colocaba el celular sobre la mesa.

Bien, creo que lo encontré, revise todos los datos que pude, cruzando referencias de todo tipo, fechas, horarios, nombres, estatura, peso

García - le llamo la atención Hotch.

Bien, si señor, lo encontré, después de revisar minuciosamente los registros de empleados de los diferentes hospitales a los que acudieron las

victimas encontré al hombre que había trabajado en todos ellos, les envió las fotos ahora, y debo decirles amores míos que ambas hipótesis

eran correctas. Marlon Brad Smith treinta y ocho años casado con dos hijos, su padre lo abandono desde pequeño, fue criado por su madre

alcohólica que lo sometió a una tremenda cantidad de abusos, después de varios ingresos en Emergencias el estado decidió quitarle la

custodia a la madre y Marlon ingreso al sistema con seis años, a los siete fue adoptado por una familia, pero por desgracia las cosas no

cambiaron estos padres eran aun peor que su madre, volvió al orfanato y salio de allí a los dieciocho años.

¿Ninguna otra familia quiso adoptarlo?

Si, pero el se negaba a irse, al parecer las hermanas del orfanato lo querían mucho y cuidaban bien de el. Continuando, se caso a los

veinticinco con Juliette Pierson siete años después tuvieron un niño Marlon Junior y dos años mas tarde a una niña Laurent. Y aquí viene lo

importante hace seis meses encontró a su esposa durmiendo con alguien mas, se divorciaron y ella obtuvo la tenencia de ambos niños.

Ese fue el detonante - dijo Morgan - ¿Donde esta la ex esposa ahora?

Bien según esto trabaja medio tiempo en una cafetería de gran prestigio, debería estar en su casa en estos momentos.

¿Puedes - no termino la oración

Dirección enviada mi bombón de chocolate - le dijo ella, todos rieron.

Gracias García - cortaron la comunicación.

Morgan , Rossi ustedes a casa del sudes, Reid, JJ ustedes con ellos. Prentiss tu vienes conmigo, no faltara poco para que busque al objeto real

de su ira, iremos a casa de la ex esposa, todos mantengan comunicación por radio, no lo alarmen, arriben en silencio podría tener un brote y

matar a Carla - todos asintieron y salieron apresuradamente.

Hotch y Prentiss subieron en la camioneta, el al volante. No tardaron en llegar a la casa de Juliette, de inmediato notaron que algo estaba

mal, todas las luces se encontraban apagadas a pesar de que aun era temprano para que todos se hubiesen ido a dormir, ademas nadie

apaga las luces exteriores en la noche. Hotch le indico a Prentiss que rodeara la casa por detrás mientras avisaba al resto del equipo que

necesitaban refuerzos, dicho esto ambos desenfudaron sus armas y se dedicaron una ultima mirada antes de ingresar en el terreno.

Prentiss caminaba silenciosamente escuchando muy atenta cualquier cosa que pudiera oír, rodeo la parte trasera de la casa y encontró

una puerta, después de dar un ultimo vistazo a su alrededor, la abrió lenta y silenciosamente. Dentro de la casa todo estaba oscuras y le

tomo varios minutos a sus ojos para que se acostumbraran a la oscuridad, fue entonces cuando los vio, los dos niños se encontraban

sentados en un sofa muy asustados y llorando, desde la habitación del piso superior se escuchaban los gritos de una mujer, probablemente

Juliette, Prentiss se acerco a los niños guardando su arma y les indico que la siguieran, tomo a la niña en sus brazos y al niño de la mano.

Salio de la casa por la puerta trasera y después de asegurarse de que nadie mas estaba ahí afuera corrió hasta la camioneta, les indico a

los niños que esperaran allí, justo en ese momento arrivaba la camioneta con el resto del equipo, les indico que se quedaran con los niños y

ella regreso al interior de la casa, se asusto cuando alguien la tomo por detrás tapándole la boca, Hotch se encontraba dentro, mediante

señas le indico que hiciera silencio, y comenzaron a subir las escaleras. La puerta de la habitación se encontraba abierta, podían ver a Marlon

con un cigarrillo en la mano y a Juliette atada a la cama.

FBI, suelte eso - grito Hotch al ingresar viendo que Marlon sacaba un cuchillo - suéltelo. - Apuntaba a Marlon y Prentiss hacia lo mismo detrás

de el - suéltelo.

Esta perra me quito a mis hijos - gritaba el asesino mientras se acercaba mas a Juliette - ella me los quito - apoyo el cuchillo en la garganta de

su ex esposa.

Pero si la mata no podrá tenerlos Marlon - le dijo Emily - si la mata los perderá para siempre.

De todos modos ya lo hice, asesine a seis mujeres, nunca me darían la tenencia - apretó mas el cuchillo y de pronto se escucho un disparo.

Marlon se desplomo sobre el cuerpo de Juliette manchandola de sangre que provenía de la herida de bala en la sien, Hotch se acerco de

inmediato, pateo el cuchillo lejos del alcance y comprobó las vitales del asesino. Prentiss se había acercado a Juliette, la había desatado y la

ayudaba a ponerse de pie, Hotch negó con la cabeza indicándole que estaba muerto. El resto del equipo se encontraba en el pasillo a

excepción de Reid quien probablemente se había quedado con los niños. Prentiss acompaño a Juliette hacia la camioneta, se abrazo a sus

hijos y Prentiss se alejo en busca de Hotch.

¿Estas bien? - le pregunto una vez que llego a su lado-

Si - respondió el apartando la mirada, ella sabia que no era del todo verdad , no era bueno asesinar a una persona, incluso si esta persona es

un asesino.

Bien - dijo ella, no era ni el momento ni el lugar indicados para hablar - Vamos afuera, ya no hay nada que hacer aquí - le indico, el la miro

durante unos segundos y luego la siguió.

Afuera unos paramedicos se encontraban atendiendo a Juliette que no se separaba de sus hijos ni por un segundo, Prentiss sonrió al

verlos.

Esto es lo que hiciste - le dijo ella al observar a los niños abrazar a su madre, luego se alejo para conversar con el resto del equipo, el asintió

y minutos mas tarde se unió a ellos. Después de despedirse de Juliette y sus hijos, hablar con las familias de las otras victimas para explicarles

lo ocurrido y debido a la ansiedad de todos por regresar a casa, decidieron volar esa misma noche. Viajaban todos dormidos, a excepción de

Hotch y Prentiss, ella se había asegurado de que los demás estaban dormidos para acercarse a el, los asientos estaban de espaldas a los

miembros del equipo por lo que podían hablar sin ser vistos.

Hey - la saludo al ver que ella se sentaba a su lado, tomo su mano y enlazo sus dedos con los de ella - ¿Como estas?

Bien, ¿y tu?

Bien. ¿No tienes sueño?

Estoy algo cansada, pero no tengo ganas de dormir - se recargo sobre su hombro, y el acaricio su pelo. Permanecieron de esa forma hasta

que diez minutos después oyeron que alguien caminaba, se separaron sonriendo, Prentiss giro para ver quien se había levantado y vio a

Morgan caminando hacia la maquina de café.

Al aterrizar cada uno tomo su auto y se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares. Al llegar a su casa, después de haber pasado por casa de

Jessica a recoger a Jack, Hotch recibió un mensaje de texto.

"Te extrañe hoy" - decía, sonrió.

También yo - respondió el - Te amo.

Te amo - respondió ella.

Una semana después Hotch se levanto temprano, mas de lo habitual, decidido a darle una sorpresa a mas de una persona. Despertó a

Jack, le dio una ducha y lo cargo en el auto.

¿Adonde vamos papa? - pregunto el niño desde el asiento trasero.

Es una sorpresa Jack - el niño sonrió - ¿Te gustan las sorpresas?

¡Si! - respondió el emocionado. De camino a su destino pasaron por un Starbucks, pidieron desayuno para tres y siguieron su rumbo.

Bien, ahora golpea a la puerta - le dijo Hotch a Jack mientras le entregaba una pequeña bandeja con uno de los desayunos. Jack golpeo a la

puerta, y luego tomo la bandeja que su padre le entregaba.

Prentiss se había levantado mas temprano ese día, pero no podía imaginar quien golpearía a su puerta tan temprano.

¡Emy! - exclamo el niño cuando ella abrió la puerta, se tiro a sus brazos mientras le entregaba la bandeja.

¡Jack! - lo saludo ella abrazándolo mientras sonreía, Hotch los observaba desde la puerta sosteniendo los otros dos desayunos, ella le indico

que pasara mientras cargaba a Jack junto con la bandeja a la cocina. Hotch cerro la puerta y los siguió.

Buenos días - lo saludo ella sonriendo.

Buenos días - la saludo también el sonriendo.

Jack los observaba, no entendía porque sonreían tanto pero le gustaba, le gustaba que su papa sonriera. Prentiss tomo tres tenedores de

uno de los cajones de la mesada, entrego uno a cada uno y luego abrió el vaso de leche chocolatada que Hotch había comprado para Jack.

¿Que te pareció la sorpresa Jack?

¡Lo mejor del mundo papa! - dijo, tenia el labio superior cubierto de espuma de leche, ellos rieron y el los miro extrañado - ¿Que sucede?

Ven aquí - le indico Prentiss riendo, tomo una servilleta y lo limpio. - Solo tenias un bigote de leche - le dijo riendo, Jack también rió. Media hora

después todos estaban listos para salir, los agentes se dirigían a la oficina pero antes Hotch debía dejar a Jack en el jardín de niños.

Emy- ella se encontraba preparando su maletín.

¿Que sucede Jack? - se acerco al niño con el maletín en una mano y su saco en la otra.

¿Puedes llevarme tu hoy al jardín?

Jack, Emily tiene que ir a trabajar.

Tu también papa, sin embargo siempre me llevas, ¿por que Emy no puede hacerlo?

Porque - empezó a decir Hotch pero Prentiss lo interrumpió

Si, puedo hacerlo Hotch, ¿Quieres que yo te lleve Jack?

Si, Emy - exclamo el niño emocionado.

Bien, entonces yo te llevare. ¿Esta bien Hotch?

Si tu quieres.

Vamos Jack - le dijo ella tomándolo de la mano. Los tres salieron de la casa, Hotch paso la sillita de Jack al auto de Prentiss y le entrego su

mochila. Ella subió al niño y abrocho su pequeño cinturón.

Ten cuidado - le dijo Hotch.

Lo tendré - respondió ella.

Las dos cosas mas importantes de mi vida viajan en este auto - le dijo Hotch, ella sonrió - Maneja con cuidado.

Lo haré Hotch.

Te amo - le dijo sonriendole y rozando su mano.

También yo - respondió ella.

Pórtate bien Jack - le dijo a su hijo abrazándolo al despedirse. Te amo.

También te amo papa - se despidió el niño, Hotch cerro la puerta trasera y los observo marcharse.

¿Atraparon al malo ayer papa y tu Emy? - pregunto el niño.

Si, lo hicimos Jack.

¿Por que hay gente que hace cosas malas a otras personas Emy? - la pregunta la tomo desprevenida, y no estaba muy segura de que debía

responder.

No lo se Jack, a veces solo nacen así y otras veces les pasan cosas que hacen que se conviertan en personas malas.- el niño asintió

pensativo. - ¿Por que lo preguntas?

Porque una persona mala mato a mi mama y a veces tengo miedo de que lastimen a mi papa o a ti, o a mi, por eso quiero que los atrapen.

Jack, te prometo que no tienes nada de que preocuparte, ni tu papa ni yo permitiríamos que nunca te ocurriese nada malo, nunca. - observo a

través del espejo retrovisor como el niño sonreía asintiendo.

Finalmente llegaron al jardín de niños, bajo del auto y bajo a Jack de el, mientras cargaba su mochila. Jack la tomo de la mano e ingreso casi

corriendo en el jardín, la guió hasta su aula donde algunos de sus compañeros se encontraban. Jack saludo a algunos niños y luego se acerco

con ellos a ella.  
Hola - los saludo ella sonriendo.

Hola - respondieron los niños besándola en la mejilla.

Ella es Emily- dijo Jack - mi mama. -Emily lo miro sorprendida, no supo ni que decir, los niños sonreían y ella no quería decir nada incorrecto, ni

mucho menos hacer sentir mal a Jack. Lo acompaño hasta su asiento, dejandole la mochila al lado.

Ahora tengo que irme Jack, nos vemos después, ¿esta bien? - el niño asintió, ella le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla - Adiós.

Adiós - le dijo el.

Prentiss subió a su auto y se observo en el espejo retrovisor, no es que le hubiera molestado el hecho de que Jack la llamara mama sino

que la había tomado completamente por sorpresa, pensó que debía hablar con Hotch de inmediato, y que el debería hablar con Jack, no quería

causarle confusiones al niño o que interpretara cosas que no eran, tampoco es que no le gustara la idea de que Jack la llamara mama, es solo

que... no sabia que.

Gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado y lo expresen.


	5. Mama

Espero disfruten mucho este capitulo, al igual que yo disfrute escribiendolo ! Muchas gracias por los reviews !

Anteriormente

Finalmente llegaron al jardín de niños, bajo del auto y bajo a Jack de el, mientras cargaba su mochila. Jack la tomo de la mano e ingreso casi corriendo en el

jardín, la guió hasta su aula donde algunos de sus compañeros se encontraban. Jack saludo a algunos niños y luego se acerco con ellos a ella.

Hola - los saludo ella sonriendo.

Hola - respondieron los niños besandola en la mejilla.

Ella es Emily- dijo Jack - mi mama. -Emily lo miro sorprendida, no supo ni que decir, los niños sonreían y ella no quería decir nada incorrecto, ni mucho menos

hacer sentir mal a Jack. Lo acompaño hasta su asiento, dejandole la mochila al lado.

Ahora tengo que irme Jack, nos vemos después, ¿esta bien? - el niño asintió, ella le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla - Adiós.

Adiós - le dijo el.

Prentiss subió a su auto y se observo en el espejo retrovisor, no es que le hubiera molestado el hecho de que Jack la llamara mama sino que la había

tomado completamente por sorpresa, pensó que debía hablar con Hotch de inmediato, y que el debería hablar con Jack, no quería causarle confusiones al niño

o que interpretara cosas que no eran, tampoco es que no le gustara la idea de que Jack la llamara mama, es solo que... no sabia que.

"Mama"

Por suerte al parecer sus compañeros se habían retrasado un poco, y decidió hablar con Hotch en ese momento.

Hotch - lo llamo al ingresar en su oficina, el estaba ordenando algunas carpetas y se giro sorprendido de verla allí.

¿Sucede algo? - le pregunto preocupado acercándose a ella- ¿Paso algo con Jack?

No, el esta bien, pero tenemos que hablar.

Bien - le dijo el invitándola a tomar asiento.

Cuando llegamos al jardín Jack me hizo pasar a su aula y - hizo una pausa - me presento a sus compañeros como su mama. -Espero la

reacción de Hotch pero no lo vio sorprendido. - ¿Por que no te sorprendes?

Bueno, porque desde que Haley murió si bien García y JJ han estado junto a el , tu fuiste quien siempre estuvo mas junto a el, tu ibas a verlo,

juegas con el, le cocinas, lo llevas al parque, al cine, lo arropas, lo bañas, lo cambias, haces todo lo que una madre haría, y ahora que

comenzamos a pasar mas tiempo juntos los tres no me sorprende que te llamara mama, en realidad me preguntaba cuando lo haría. - ella lo

escuchaba sorprendida. - ¿Que piensas ?

Nada, es solo que no me había dado cuenta de cuanto tiempo había pasado junto a el desde lo de Haley.

¿Te molesta que te haya llamado mama?

No - respondió de inmediato. - No, no me molesta.

El se acerco ella y le tendió la mano para que se levantara de la silla, se alejaron de la persiana que daba a los escritorios del resto de la

oficina.

Te amo - le dijo tomándola por la cintura, mientras posaba sus labios dulcemente sobre los de ella.

Te amo - le dijo ella sonriendo con sus labios sobre los suyos, se separaron unos segundos después, aun sonriendo. - Podemos cenar los tres

juntos esta noche.

¿Te parece bien que le diga a Jack que estamos juntos? - ella sonrió asintiendo - Bien, porque quiero poder besarte cada vez que quiera, y

mas aun cuando estamos fuera del trabajo. - Volvieron a besarse.

Tengo que terminar mi informe del caso de ayer - le dijo ella separándose - Nos vemos después.

De acuerdo.

Salio de la oficina y se sentó en el escritorio, de inmediato comenzó a redactar su informe. De a poco los demás miembros del equipo iban

llegando, JJ fue la primera, le siguieron Reid,Morgan, Rossi y García.

Termino rápidamente de redactar el informe, reviso la forma en que apoyaba el disparo, totalmente justificado, de Hotch y luego de hacerlo,

lo firmo y lo dejo sobre su escritorio. Preparo dos tazas de café y llevo una a JJ.

Gracias - le dijo su amiga recibiendo la taza - ¿Que tal te encuentras?

Bien, ¿tu?

No dormí demasiado al llegar, Henry tenia fiebre.

Lo siento, ¿Que tal esta ahora?

Esta bien, le dije a su niñera que me llamara de inmediato si llegaba a levantar temperatura nuevamente.

Veo que tienes bastante trabajo, ¿Quieres ayuda?

Claro que si - respondió JJ sonriente entregándole algunas carpetas - solo lee el informe y anota tu opinión aquí, si crees que se requiere

nuestra atención especialmente o la policía local podrá arreglarse sola, las indicaciones que le darías a ellos en ese caso.

Bien - respondió ella comenzando a leer. - El y su hijo fueron a desayunar hoy a mi casa.

¿Que tal fue todo?

Bien, luego lleve al niño al jardín.

¿Y?

Y el me presento a sus amigos como su mama - dijo finalmente, JJ la miro sonriente y evitando un grito ahogado.

¿Tu que dijiste?

No le dije nada, solo me despedí de el diciéndole que lo vería mas tarde.

¿Hablaste con el padre?

Si, dijo que no le sorprendía ya que yo había estado pendiente de el desde lo sucedido con su madre - JJ asintió. - ¿Tu que piensas?

Que el tiene razón. ¿Van a decirle de lo de ustedes?

Lo haremos esta noche, durante la cena - ella continuo leyendo el informe.

¿Tu y el ya han...?

No, aun no - JJ la miro sorprendida - estuvimos a punto de hacerlo, pero le dije que quería que lo tomáramos con calma.

Bueno, hoy van a dar un paso muy importante.

Lo se - estaba un poco ansiosa, no veía la hora de que la noche llegara. - Pero en verdad quiero hacerlo, amo a ese niño y nada me gustaría

mas que ser su mama, si es lo que el desea.

Me alegro mucho por ti,y por el, lo harás de maravilla.

Gracias - dijo ella. Pasaron las siguientes horas leyendo expedientes de diferentes casos e intercambiando opiniones. La hora de salida las

sorprendió aun trabajando juntas, Prentiss se alegraba de poder ayudar a su amiga con el trabajo, incluso mas sabiendo que Henry se

encontraba algo enfermo.

Gracias - le dijo JJ cuando estaba cerrando su oficina.

De nada, me alegra ayudarte, siempre tienes mas trabajo que el resto de nosotros. - los demás miembros del equipo comenzaban a guardar

sus cosas.

¿Donde han estado todo el día? - pregunto Reid al verlas aparecer.

He estado ayudando a JJ, estábamos en su oficina. - respondió ella mientras comenzaba a recoger sus cosas.

Hasta mañana - se despidió Rossi. Uno a uno los miembros del equipo se despidieron, JJ fue la ultima en irse, dejando solos a Hotch y Emily en

la oficina. Ella no estaba segura de que tan correcto seria que ingresara a su oficina, comenzaría a verse sospechoso, por lo que decidió irse

como todos los demás y al llegar al estacionamiento le envió un mensaje de texto.

Los espero alrededor de las siete y media. Los amo - lo envió y salio del estacionamiento. Eran las cinco y media de la tarde cuando llego a su

casa, debía pensar que iba a cocinar y tenia que hacer las compras, ademas de darse una ducha y arreglarse, entonces decidió enviar un

nuevo mensaje a Hotch - A las ocho sera mejor, estoy un poco retrasada.

De acuerdo, a las ocho entonces. Te amamos - respondió el cinco minutos después.

Reviso su heladera, que como esperaba no contenía nada que remotamente pudiese utilizar para cocinar y decidió de inmediato salir a

hacer las compras, cocinaría tallarines con salsa bolognesa. Después de tardar mas de lo que hubiese deseado en el supermercado,

finalmente regreso a su casa con todo lo que necesitaba, ademas del postre que consistía en helado y salsas de chocolate y dulce de leche.

Coloco todo dentro de la heladera y casi corrió a darse una ducha. Eran las siete de la tarde cuando salio del cuarto de baño envuelta con una

toalla y una nube de vapor siguiéndola, se dirigió a su habitación y después de observar su armario durante unos minutos, cogió una remera

manga corta color verde agua, unos jeans oscuros y unas chatitas negras. Se maquillo suavemente, y se semirecogio el cabello. Luego bajo a

la cocina coloco en la hornalla una olla con agua y comenzó a cortar en pequeños trozos los ingredientes para la salsa, mientras en un sarten

colocaba la carne picada con pure de tomate, después de cortar cebolla, morrón, zanahoria y ajo, introdujo todo dentro de la sarten, agrego

sal y pimienta y comenzó a poner la mesa. Coloco un mantel negro, tres pares de cubiertos junto a tres platos y vasos, servilletas y por ultimo

una botella de vino en el centro junto a una de jugo de naranja y una soda que había comprado especialmente para Jack. Siendo las ocho

menos diez coloco pan en el horno a baja temperatura, reviso el agua y cuando estaba a punto de introducir los fideos en ella tocaron al

timbre.

Se acerco a la puerta y después de mirar a través de la mirilla por si acaso, corrió las trabas de la puerta y finalmente abrió.

¡Emy! - exclamo Jack al verla, de inmediato abalanzandose en sus brazos y besándola en la mejilla.

Hola Jack - respondió ella cargándolo en brazos y saludando a Hotch con un beso en la mejilla - ¿Como están? - pregunto después de indicarle

a Hotch que la siguiera y que cerrara la puerta.

Bien, ¿verdad Jack?

Si, estamos bien Emy.

Llegan justo a tiempo - dijo ella mientras dejaba a Jack en una de las sillas, subía un poco mas la temperatura del horno e introducía los fideos

dentro de la olla. Hotch seguía de pie al lado de Jack sosteniendo una botella de vino. - Toma asiento Hotch - le dijo ella sonriendo.

Claro, trajimos esto - le dijo mientras le entregaba la botella.

No hacia falta - respondió ella tomándola y colocandola sobre la mesada, comenzó a buscar un sacacorchos en uno de los cajones hasta

encontrarlo.  
¿Quieres que la abra? - pregunto el acercándose, ella le entrego el sacacorchos y se dirigió hacia el horno, después de dar un vistazo decidió

apagarlo. Luego se acerco a la olla.

Ya esta listo - anuncio mientras Hotch terminaba de sacar el corcho y servia el vino en las copas que se encontraban sobre la mesa.

¿Que cocinaste Emy?

Tallarines con salsa Jack, ¿te gustan?

Me encantan - respondió el niño sonriendo.

Estupendo - dijo ella mientras pasaba los fideos a una fuente de vidrio, y en una mas pequeña colocaba la salsa, coloco una de las

fuentes en la mesa mientras Hotch tomaba la otra. Jack le entrego su plato y ella le sirvió los fideos con una generosa cantidad de salsa sobre

ellos,luego le sirvió a Hotch y por ultimo se sirvió ella. Tomo las piezas de pan que había dejado dentro del horno, los coloco dentro de la

panera y luego deposito esta sobre la mesa. Hotch esperaba a su lado, y tomo asiento solo después de que ella lo hubo hecho.

Bon apetit - dijo sonriendole a sus invitados. Cenaron entre risas, mas que nada por las ocurrencias de Jack respecto a lo que hacia en el

jardín de niños. Al terminar de cenar Jack y Emily se dirigieron al sofá mientras el se encargaba de servir el postre.

Emy, ¿Quieres jugar a las escondidas?

De acuerdo.  
Tu cuentas - le dijo el niño mientras salia corriendo a toda velocidad. Prentiss se cubrió los ojos y comenzó a contar.

Listo o no allá voy - dijo en voz alta para que el pudiera escucharla. Comenzó a mirar por todas partes buscándolo pero no veía rastros de el,

hasta que oyó un ruido que provenía de debajo de las escaleras . Se acerco silenciosamente y vio al niño de espaldas a ella.

¡Te encontré! - exclamo mientras lo cargaba en sus espaldas y lo depositaba en el sofá sin parar de hacerle cosquillas. Jack reía sin parar.

Emy, Emy por favor - suplicaba riendo - Emy - decía riendo sin parar.

Niños, niños tranquilos - dijo Hotch acercándose a ellos con las tres copas de helado en la mano - Siéntate Jack - su hijo le obedeció y el le

entrego la copa de helado, luego le entrego la suya a Emily y se sentó de forma que el niño quedara en medio de ambos. Observo a Emily

buscando su aprobación con la mirada y ella asintió.

Jack hay algo que tenemos que hablar - le dijo al niño que comenzaba a comer el postre alegremente - Emy me contó lo que sucedió hoy

cuando te llevo al jardín, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?

No papa - respondió el inocentemente.

Me refiero a que le dijiste a tus amigos que Emy es tu mama, ¿por que lo hiciste? - el niño pareció ponerse un poco triste y dejo la cuchara

dentro de la copa de helado - Jack, no estoy regañandote, solo quiero saber por que.

Porque me gustaría que lo fuera - respondió con lagrimas en los ojos, luego observo a Prentiss quien tenia los ojos brillosos. -¿Esta mal? -

pregunto al borde del llanto.

De eso es de lo que queremos hablar - respondió Hotch - Tu sabes que yo amaba mucho a mama y que estaba muy enamorado de ella

¿verdad? - Jack asintió - Pero ahora, estoy enamorado de otra persona - el niño lo miro sorprendido, el observo a Emily quien le devolvió una

sonrisa. - Esa persona es Emily, ella es la persona de la que estoy enamorado y a quien amo con todo mi alma.

Jack se levanto del sofá sorprendiendo a ambos y camino alejándose de ellos, ambos se miraron sin saber que hacer.

¿Jack? - lo llamo Prentiss levantándose del sofá y acercándose a el. Se arrodillo junto a el y volvió a llamarlo - Jack por favor mírame - el niño

se dio vuelta lentamente y ella vio que tenia el rostro empapado en lagrimas. ¿ Por que lloras? ¿Estas enojado?

¿Tu vas a ser mi mama? - pregunto entre sollozos.

Solo si tu quieres - respondió ella dubitativa. De pronto y tomándola por completo de sorpresa Jack la abrazo con fuerza sin dejar de llorar.

Siempre quise que seas mi mama Emy - logro decirle entre sollozos, sin dejar de abrazarla y ella tampoco pudo evitar que algunas lagrimas

cayeran por sus mejillas mientras miraba a Hotch sonriendo. Cargo a Jack en sus brazos y volvieron a sentarse en el sofá, Jack no dejaba de

abrazar a Emily, al sentarse junto a Hotch este le dio un breve beso en los labios.

Ven aquí Jack - le dijo Hotch tomándolo en brazos, el se separo de Emily y volvió a sentarse en medio de ambos, ya no lloraba, solo sonreía -

¿Entonces estas feliz?

Si papa - dijo sonriendo - ¿Entonces tu y Emy son novios?

Si - respondió Hotch.- ¿Hay algo mas que quieras preguntar?

¿Vamos a vivir los tres juntos?

Aun no - respondió el mientras le sonreía a Emily.

¿Voy a tener una hermanita? - Emily y Hotch rieron mientras Jack los miraba confundidos.

No Jack.  
¿Por que no? - ambos se miraron confundidos - ¿Nunca?

Tal vez, pero no ahora - respondió Emily sacando del apuro a Hotch. - ¿Algo mas que quieras preguntar?

¿Puedo - hizo una pausa - puedo llamarte mama Emy?

Claro que si Jack - le respondió ella emocionada. El niño sonrió y ella lo abrazo nuevamente.

Bien, ahora termina el postre Jack - el niño volvió a comer el helado como si lo que acababa de ocurrir fuera lo mas normal del mundo, Hotch y

ella no dejaban de sonreír y observarlo. Finalmente dejo la copa de helado sobre la pequeña mesa de café y los miro satisfecho.

¿No quieres mas? - le pregunto Prentiss.

No, gracias - respondió el recargándose sobre el hombro de Emily. Hotch se levanto del sofá y comenzó a recoger la mesa llevando consigo las

copas de helado.

Yo puedo hacerlo mañana Aaron, no te preocupes.

Tu cocinaste, a mi me corresponde lavar.

De acuerdo, si insistes - respondió ella divertida. Jack estaba despierto y miraba dibujitos en el Led que se hallaba frente al sofá. Diez minutos

después Hotch regresaba junto a ellos.

Jack ya tenemos que irnos.

Pero papa mañana es sábado, no tengo que ir al jardín y tu no trabajas.

Lo se, pero aun así es tarde. Debemos irnos.

¿No puedo dormir en casa de mama hoy? - sabia que lo habían hablado pero aun así Emily no pudo evitar sentir una descarga de emoción al

oírlo llamarla mama - ¿Puedo papa?

No lo se, pregúntale a Emily.

¿Puedo dormir contigo hoy mama? - Emily observo a Hotch y luego a Jack.

Claro que puedes Jack - respondió sonriendo.

Vendré a recogerlo en la mañana - dijo mientras tomaba su saco.

¿Papa?

¿Si Jack?

Si tu y mama son novios, ¿por que no duermen en la misma habitación? - la pregunta los tomo desprevenidos y no supieron que responder de

inmediato.

Supongo que ambos pueden quedarse - dijo de pronto Emily, Hotch la miro sorprendido.

De acuerdo, en ese caso supongo que tendré que ir a buscar algo de ropa para ambos.

Esta bien - dijo Jack sonriendo.

De acuerdo, pero para cuando vuelva tu debes estar dormido, ¿de acuerdo?

De acuerdo.

Emily lo acompaño hasta la puerta dejando a Jack en el sofá.

Regresa pronto.

Lo haré - respondió el besándola suavemente en los labios para luego subir a su auto. Regreso al interior de su casa y observo al niño que

miraba la tele, no pudo evitar sonreir.

Ven Jack, vamos a dormir, ya es tarde - no necesito repetirlo, Jack de inmediato se puso de pie y tomo la mano que ella le extendía, subieron

las escaleras y ella lo dirigió al cuarto de huéspedes.

¿Quieres ayudarme? - le pregunto ya que la cama estaba deshecha y tenia que armarla.

Claro - le respondió el, ella tomo sabanas, una frazada y una colcha del mueble que se encontraba en esa habitación y las extendió sobre la

cama. El la ayudo y diez minutos después el niño ya estaba metido en la cama. Ella se arrodillo junto a su cama y le acaricio el pelo.

¿Mama? - la llamo el y ella nuevamente no pudo dejar de sentir una descarga eléctrica al oírlo llamarla de esa manera.

¿Que sucede Jack? - le pregunto sin dejar de acariciar su pelo.

Es solo que con mi mama Haley solíamos rezar en la noche, y me preguntaba si podía hacerlo también contigo.

Claro, ven aquí - le dijo mientras lo descubría, el se arrodillo a su lado y unió sus manos, ella lo imito.

"Ángel de la Guarda,

dulce compañía,

No me desampares,

ni de noche ni de día,

hasta que descanse

en los brazos de

Jesús, Jose y Maria." - rezo el niño con una dulce voz.

Amen - dijeron ambos.

Después de rezar, Emily volvió a arropar a Jack y lo beso en la frente.

Te quiero mucho Jack.

También yo te quiero mucho mama - respondió el bostezando, ella se puso de pie, encendió un pequeño velador que se encontraba sobre la

mesa de luz justo al lado de la cama y apago la luz general.

Buenas noches - le dijo antes de salir de la habitación sin cerrar del todo la puerta. Bajo las escaleras lentamente pensando en que forma

había cambiado su vida en poco mas de dos semanas. Comenzó a guardar las pocas cosas que habían quedado sobre la mesa y al terminar

se acostó en el sofá, pensando en las sorpresas que puede darte la vida cuando menos lo esperas. Había pasado en dos semanas de

sentirse totalmente sola e infeliz a tener novio, un hijo y sentirse la persona mas afortunada del mundo. No sabe en que momento se quedo

dormida, pero despertó sobresaltada al oír un golpe en la puerta.

Hey - lo saludo al abrir.

¿Te desperté? - le pregunta al ingresar cargando un pequeño bolso de mano.

Me había quedado dormida en el sofá.

¿Jack? - le pregunto mientras dejaba el bolso de mano en el suelo y tomaba asiento junto a ella en el sofá.

Esta durmiendo en la habitación de huéspedes.

De acuerdo, yo dormiré aquí mientras tu vas a tu habitación y ... - pero no pudo completar la frase.

Hotch, no hace falta que duermas aquí, puedes dormir arriba conmigo. No tiene porque pasar nada.

Si estas de acuerdo.

Si, y quiero ir a dormir ahora porque estoy muy cansada - le dijo sonriendo mientras casi lo arrastraba escaleras arriba, el tomo el bolso de

mano y la siguió. Ingresaron en la habitación que estaba perfectamente ordenada.

Iré a cambiarme - le dijo ella mientras tomaba su pijama y se dirigía al cuarto de baño.

De acuerdo haré lo mismo aquí - le dijo el mientras sacaba su pijama del bolso y la ropa que se pondría al día siguiente para que no se

arrugara. Cinco minutos después Emily ingresaba nuevamente en la habitación vistiendo un pijama de satén color azul que consistía en un

pantalón holgado y una camisa abotonada también holgada, Hotch vestía un pijama de satén color bordo, del mismo formato.

Iré a chequear a Jack - le dijo el saliendo de la habitación, ella lo siguió. Abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido alguno y vislumbro a su hijo que se

encontraba profundamente dormido. El lo beso en la frente.

Te amo hijo - le dijo después de cubrirlo un poco mas y dejar la habitación. - Creo que todo salio mejor de lo que hubiésemos imaginado - le

dijo el mientras Emily ingresaba a la habitación y comenzaba a desarmar la cama del lado izquierdo mientras le indicaba a el que se acostara

del lado derecho.

No podría haber salido mejor - le dijo ella mientras se metía a la cama, el hizo lo mismo y se acerco a ella abrazándola por la cintura - Aunque

tenia un poco de miedo al principio, pero estoy feliz, muy feliz - dijo sonriendo.

También yo lo estoy - le dijo el besándola en la mejilla y acercando mas su cuerpo al de ella- Te amo.

Te amo - respondió girando un poco para besarlo, poso sus labios sobre los de el dulcemente y luego volvió a girar - Buenas noches Aaron.

Buenas noches Emily - respondió el abrazándola nuevamente y pegando su cuerpo al de ella.

Mama, mama - escuchaba en sus sueños la voz de un niño pequeño llamándola, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no la oía en sus sueños, sino

que todo estaba pasando en realidad. Abrió lentamente los ojos, aun adormilada y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el panorama que le esperaba.

Buenos días - la saludo Hotch sonriendo parado justo al lado de su hijo, sosteniendo una bandeja que contenía el desayuno para los tres.

Buenos días mama - la saludo Jack sonriendo y entregándole una rosa amarilla, ella lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, lo beso en la mejilla y le dio un

fuerte abrazo.  
Buenos días - dijo finalmente, Hotch se acerco entregándole la bandeja y besándola breve y suavemente. - ¿Que hice para merecer esto? -

pregunto sonriendo.

No lo se, pero papa dijo que seria una buena idea - respondió Jack, ellos rieron y el los observo confundido - Es verdad, fue idea de papa.

Ven aquí - le dijo ella acercándolo - ¿Vas a desayunar conmigo?¿Ambos van a hacerlo?

Si - respondieron ellos.

¿Entonces por que no se acuestan conmigo? - ambos sonrieron divertidos y Jack se tiro de un salto en la cama, ella levanto la bandeja para

evitar derrames y el niño se metió de inmediato debajo de las sabanas, Hotch lo imito riendo y Prentiss coloco la bandeja en medio de ambos,

justo a la altura de Jack.

¿Podemos ir al parque hoy? - pregunto Jack mientras terminaban de desayunar, era fin de semana ni Hotch ni ella tenían que trabajar a

menos que surgiera algo de improvisto.

¿Podemos? - le pregunto ella a Hotch, con expresión implorante.

Esta bien - respondió el riendo. Los tres se levantaron de la cama, Prentiss se dio una ducha rápida y lo mismo hicieron Hotch y Jack, después

de ordenar la casa decidieron salir en el auto de Hotch porque ya tenia instalada la sillita para Jack. Se dirigieron a un parque que se

encontraba a 20 minutos de casa de Prentiss y pasaron el resto del día allí. Jack estuvo en los columpios, en el carrusel y también subió a los

autos chocadores junto a Emily mientras Hotch los miraba sonriente.

Eso fue genial - exclamo emocionado cuando bajaron de los autos chocadores.

Si, fue genial - afirmo Emily cargando a Jack en sus brazos - ¿Quieres algodón de azúcar?

¡Si!

Vamos a buscar entonces - le dijo mientras caminaban hacia el puesto y Hotch la tomaba de la mano. Compraron algodón de azúcar para Jack

y luego regresaron a su casa ya que estaba oscureciendo.

Tienes que darte un baño antes de dormir Jack - le dijo Hotch al llegar a casa de Prentiss.

Papa, por favor me bañe hoy en la mañana.

Jack, vamos.

De acuerdo, ¿pero puede bañarme mama?

No se si - comienza a decir Hotch.

Claro, vamos Jack - lo interrumpe Emily - tu te encargas de la cena - le dice a Hotch sonriendo mientras toma en brazos a Jack llevándolo al

cuarto de baño.

Diez minutos después ambos bajan las escaleras, Jack con el pijama puesto y Emily empapada de pies a cabeza.

¿Que paso en el baño? - le pregunta Hotch divertido.

¡Hubo una batalla de agua! - exclama Jack emocionado y riendo, ellos también lo hacen.

Iré a darme una ducha - dice ella antes de subir nuevamente las escaleras.

De acuerdo - responde el.

Quince minutos después los tres están cenando, conversando animadamente. Después de cenar Emily carga en sus brazos a Jack y lo lleva a

su habitación mientras Hotch se dirige al cuarto de baño.

Emily se arrodilla junto a Jack y después de rezar lo arropa.

Buenas noches - le dice besándolo en la frente.

Buenas noches mama - responde el prácticamente dormido - Te quiero mucho.

Te quiero mucho Jack - responde ella poniéndose de pie, al ver que Hotch ingresa en la habitación, coloca una de sus manos sobre su cintura y

la otra en su hombro abrazándola por detrás.

Buenas noches Jack - le dice al niño.

Buenas noches papa, te quiero mucho.

Te amo Jack- responde el besándolo en la frente, finalmente ambos dejan la habitación.

Se meten en la cama adoptando exactamente la misma posición que la noche anterior.

Te amo Aaron - le dijo ella girando para besarlo, poco a poco el beso fue tornándose mas pasional, ella separo sus labios permitiendo que el

explorara por completo su boca, lentamente el introdujo sus manos por debajo de su blusa arrancándole un suspiro, entonces al igual que

había ocurrido la vez anterior ella lo detuvo.

Aaron - logro decirle finalmente captando su atención - Jack esta en la otra habitación - le dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas y aire avergonzado.

Lo se - le dijo el besándola nuevamente - Lo siento - le dijo besándola antes de abrazarla por la cintura, besarla en la mejilla y quedarse

profundamente dormido.

Al día siguiente Prentiss fue la primera en despertar, observo al hombre que dormía a su lado y con mucho cuidado logro zafarse de su abrazo.

Los rayos de sol apenas comenzaban a filtrarse en la habitación reflejándose en el rostro de Hotch que comenzó a moverse en la cama

molesto, Prentiss cerro aun mas las cortinas de la habitación y luego fue a chequear a Jack. Ingreso en la habitación del pequeño niño sin

hacer el mas mínimo ruido, el dormía plácidamente algo destapado, ella se acerco y lo cubrió completamente. Luego bajo las escaleras,

encendió la cafetera y comenzó a preparar el desayuno, una vez que estuvo casi listo subió nuevamente a su habitación e ingreso en el

cuarto de baño. Después de peinarse, cepillar sus dientes y demás cosas, salio del cuarto de baño y se encontró a Hotch despierto,

observándola.

Buen día- le dijo el poniéndose de pie, tomándola por la cintura y atrayendola hacia su cuerpo, coloco uno de los mechones de pelo que caía

sobre su rostro, delicadamente detrás de su oreja y luego la beso.

Buen día - respondió ella sonriendo y besándolo nuevamente - Estoy haciendo el desayuno, voy a quemar las tostadas si no me sueltas Aaron

- dijo riendo .

De acuerdo, no quemes nada - le dijo besándola y riendo con ella - Bajo en un momento - agrego mientras ella salia de la habitación.

Esta bien - respondió ella bajando las escaleras. Llego justo a tiempo para apagar la tostadora , el café también estaba listo por lo que

comenzó a preparar la chocolatada para Jack. Diez minutos después Hotch bajaba las escaleras con Jack en brazos, quien al verla allí de

inmediato corrió hacia ella.

Buenos días mama - la saludo con un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Buenos días cariño - lo saludo ella abrazándolo.

Creo que estoy un poco celoso - dijo Hotch provocando que Prentiss y Jack rieran, ella lo atrajo hacia ellos y lo beso en los labios - Eso esta

mejor - dijo sonriendo, mientras Jack reía.

Tengo hambre - dijo Jack finalmente. Prentiss lo dejo sobre una silla y le sirvió la chocolatada mientras Hotch untaba las tostadas con

mantequilla y mermelada.

Gracias mama.

De nada cariño - le dijo ella sonriendo, luego sirvió café para Hotch y ella, y finalmente se sentó a su lado. El la beso provocando que se

sonrojara.

Gracias - le dice el mientras acaricia su rostro.

De nada - responde ella besándolo nuevamente.

Media hora después, los tres habían terminado de desayunar y se encontraban ordenando las habitaciones, lavando las tazas y demás

utensilios mientras planeaban lo que harían durante el resto del día.

Tal vez podríamos simplemente ir a caminar por ahí - propuso Emily mientras secaba las tazas que Hotch le entregaba . ¿Que te parece?

Perfecto, solo esperemos que el se entretenga - agrego mirando a Jack que se encontraba dibujando .

En ese caso podríamos ir al shopping, allí podrá entretenerse y nosotros caminar relativamente tranquilos - le dijo mientras guardaba las

tazas en el armario que se encontraba sobre la cocina.

Por mi esta bien - responde el.

Después de limpiar el resto de la casa, los tres suben al auto de Hotch y veinte minutos después arriban al shopping. Jack sale prácticamente

corriendo al ver el sitio de juegos electrónicos.

Jack, no te alejes - le dice Prentiss mientras comienza a correr para alcanzarlo, Hotch la sigue - Jack, no te alejes de nosotros, ¿de acuerdo? -

le dice al alcanzarlo.

De acuerdo mama - le dice sonriendo - ¿Puedo ir allí? - le pregunta señalando uno de los tantos juegos electrónicos que había en la sala,

Prentiss asiente y el se aleja.

¿Te he dicho alguna vez que te amo? - le pregunta Hotch tomándola por la cintura, mientras ella no le quita la vista de encima a Jack.

Si, pero me encanta oírlo cada vez que lo dices - contesta ella sonriendo y besándolo brevemente.

Recorrieron prácticamente todo el lugar, mas que nada persiguiendo a Jack a cada lugar que quería ir, y luego de tres horas estaban listos

para volver a casa. Durante el trayecto de vuelta Jack se quedo dormido y Prentiss lo cargo en sus brazos para ingresar en la casa, pero antes

de que pudiera decirle nada el despertó.

¿Mama ya llegamos?

Si Jack - le respondió mientras tomaban asiento en el sofá, Hotch ingreso detrás de ellos y se dirigió a la habitación que su hijo había estado

ocupando.

¿Quieres ayudarme a preparar la cena ? - le pregunto ella mientras se ponía de pie.

¡Si! - respondió el emocionado. Ella tomo su mano y ambos se dirigieron a la cocina, en verdad ella no iba a permitir que tocara siquiera un

cuchillo, pero no quería dejarlo solo simplemente mirando televisión otra vez. En quince minutos la cena estaba lista, Jack había preparado el

jugo y estaba muy satisfecho con ello.

Aaron, la cena esta lista - lo llamo Prentiss desde la planta baja - Toma asiento cariño - le indico a Jack mientras comenzaba a servir.

Siento no haberte ayudado - dijo el al bajar.

No pasa nada, tuve otro ayudante excelente - dijo ella sonriendo mientras le entregaba su plato.

Mira lo que hice papa - le decía el niño mientras señalaba el jugo.

Muy bien Jack, seguro esta sabroso - le dijo sonriendole.

Terminaron de cenar y después de lavar los platos Hotch se acerco a Prentiss y Jack que se encontraban mirando televisión acostados en el

sofá.

Jack, tenemos que irnos.

¿Adonde papa?

Mañana tienes que ir al jardín y yo a trabajar.

Pero papa no quiero irme, quiero quedarme con mama - respondió con lagrimas en los ojos y abrazándose a Emily - Por favor papa.

Jack, no podemos, vamos. - El niño estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar y no dejaba de abrazar a Emily.

Jack, vamos a hacer algo. ¿Que te parece si te prometo que puedes quedarte aquí conmigo todos los fines de semana?

Pero yo quiero quedarme contigo mama - le dijo mientras algunas lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro.

Lo se cariño, pero tu papa tiene razón ,tu tienes que ir al jardín y nosotros debemos trabajar.

Lo se - respondió resignado - ¿Prometes que podre quedarme aquí todos los fines de semana?

Si, siempre y cuando yo este aquí y no deba trabajar- se anticipo antes de verse obligada a romper una promesa - lo prometo.

Esta bien - le dijo finalmente, le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla y tomo la mano que Hotch le ofrecía.

Ella los acompaño hasta la puerta y una vez que Jack estuvo dentro del auto, el regreso.

Nos vemos mañana - le dijo abrazándola y luego besándola - Te amo.

Te amo - respondió ella besándolo nuevamente, luego se despidió de ambos saludándolos con la mano desde la puerta y observo el auto

alejarse.

Las siguientes dos semanas para desagrado de ambos resultaron demasiado ocupadas en el trabajo, Prentiss vio a Jack solo dos veces y

aunque hablaba con el a diario no era lo mismo. Hotch y ella pasaron mas tiempo juntos pero no exactamente de la forma que a ambos les

hubiese gustado, aun así lo disfrutaban e intentaban pasar cada momento libre que tenían, juntos. Finalmente las dos semanas mas

ocupadas pasaron y esta vez fue Prentiss quien se quedo en casa de Hotch durante el fin de semana. Apenas salieron de la oficina alrededor

de las cinco de la tarde del viernes ella se dirigió a su casa, tomo un pequeño bolso de mano e introdujo en el algo de ropa y demás cosas,

para luego subir nuevamente a su auto y dirigirse a casa de Hotch.

Hola - la saludo el mientras abría la puerta y le indicaba que ingresara - ¿Todo bien?

Todo bien - respondió ella mientras el la tomaba por la cintura y la levantaba del piso haciéndola girar - Aaron - decía ella riendo.

Te extrañe mucho estas semanas - le dijo mientras la besaba suavemente.

También yo - respondió ella besándolo - ¿Donde esta Jack?

Esta en camino, Jessica lo trae - respondió el mientras levantaba el bolso que ella había dejado en el piso y la tomaba de la mano - ¿Quieres

darte una ducha? - le pregunto mientras subían las escaleras.

Si, por favor. - respondió ella, el abrió la puerta de su habitación permitiendo que ella ingresara delante.

Bien, aquí tienes toallas - le dijo mientras le indicaba un pequeño mueble - yo iré a preparar la cena.

Esta bien, gracias - el la beso antes de salir de la habitación y ella prácticamente de inmediato se metió dentro del cuarto de baño. Quince

minutos después salia vistiendo jeans de color celeste claro, unas botas bajas y una remera de color roja, el pelo húmedo semirecogido y

oliendo a jazmín.

Hey - le dijo el al verla aparecer en la cocina - luces hermosa - le dijo mientras la tomaba por la cintura.

Gracias - le dijo ella tomando sus manos, entrelazándolas - ¿Que estas cocinando?

Pechugas de pollo asadas con ensalada ¿te parece bien?

Me parece perfecto - respondió sonriendo, cuando tocaron a la puerta - Yo abro.

Hola Jessica - la tía de Jack traía al niño en sus brazos ya que se había quedado dormido durante el trayecto.

Hola Emily ¿ como estas?

Bien, ¿y tu?

Bien, Jack ya ceno así que si quieren acostarlo ahora mismo no habrá problemas - le dijo mientras le entregaba con cuidado a Jack.

Gracias - le dijo ella acomodando al niño en sus brazos - ¿Quieres pasar? - le pregunto haciéndole lugar en la puerta.

No, ya es tarde. Gracias igualmente, envíale saludos a Aaron.

Claro, Jessica de verdad gracias no se que haríamos si tu no cuidaras a Jack.

No tienes que agradecerme, lo hago porque quiero, y porque lo adoro - dijo sonriendo, después de despedirse de Emily regreso a su casa.

Hotch la vio ingresar con Jack en brazos y se acerco a ella para acostar al niño, pero ella negó con la cabeza y el la guió hasta la habitación

de su hijo. Después de arroparlo ambos lo besaron y salieron en silencio de la habitación.

Supongo que solo cenaremos nosotros - dijo ella nuevamente en la cocina.

Eso parece - dijo el mientras le daba los últimos toques a las pechugas de pollo antes de meterlas por los últimos cinco minutos en la asadera.

Cenaron hablando de trabajo, mas que nada de lo ocupados que habían estado llegando a la conclusión de que en cierto modo había

valido la pena, ya que habían logrado atrapar a los criminales. Después de cenar se dirigieron a la habitación y sin darse cuenta ambos se

quedaron dormidos de inmediato, estaban realmente exhaustos.

¡Mama, Papa! - exclamaba Jack saltando en cama de sus padres - ¡Mama,Papa! - los llamo logrando despertarlos.

Hey - lo llamo Hotch dándole un beso en la mejilla - ¿ Como estas?

Bien Papa.

Hola cariño - lo saludo Emily abrazándolo - ¿Quieres desayunar?

¡Si! - exclamo el, ellos sonrieron y bajaron las escaleras con Jack en medio.

El fin de semana paso rápido para los tres y antes de que lo percibieran estaban de vuelta en lunes, empezando con sus rutinas. Así

pasaron casi cuatro meses con mas de diez casos y varios asesinos atrapados. Luego de una semana especialmente tranquila JJ y Prentiss

conversaban en la oficina de la primera.

¿Que tal te esta yendo con el?

Excelente - respondió Prentiss sonriendo.

¿Tu y el ya han?

No, supongo que no se ha presentado la oportunidad aun. Hemos tenido mucho trabajo y cuando tenemos tiempo libre lo pasamos junto a

nuestro hijo.

Lo se, a veces puede ser difícil encontrar el tiempo, pero tendrán que encontrarlo Emily - le dijo JJ sin sorprenderse de que su amiga dijera

"nuestro hijo", ella estaba al tanto de todo, absolutamente todo.

Lo se - ya tenían casi seis meses de relación y aun no habían tenido relaciones, no porque no quisieran, sino porque Jack estaba en la

habitación contigua a la de ellos y aun no estaba lista para hacerlo con el niño en la casa - Lo se. - repitió mas para si misma que para su

amiga. Era viernes por la tarde y ese fin de semana ella iría a casa de Hotch. Después de despedirse de sus compañeros se dirigió a su casa y

se dio una ducha. Había anochecido cuando llego a casa de Hotch.

Hola - lo saludo besándolo, le extraño que Jack no corriera a sus brazos de inmediato - ¿Jack?

No esta - ella se sorprendió, ya era tarde para que Jessica lo trajera a casa - Esta noche solo estaremos tu y yo - le dijo besándola mientras

ingresaban en la casa. Ella sonrió al ver la mesa iluminada solo con velas y la cena lista dentro del horno.

¿Solo tu y yo? - repitió sonriendo al recordar la conversación que había mantenido con JJ horas antes.

Solo tu y yo - respondió el sonriendo y besándola nuevamente. - ¿Tienes hambre?

Si - respondió ella. Después de cenar permanecieron conversando durante algunos minutos.

¿Sabes que te amo verdad? - pregunto el mientras tomaba las manos de ella que no dejaba de estrujárselas nerviosa.

Lo se, y también te amo - respondió ella besándolo suavemente, hasta que el beso se intensifico, tornándose mas pasional. Ella entreabrió

sus labios de forma que el pudiera explorar su boca como quisiera, en algún momento se pusieron de pie y sin dejar de besarse siquiera por

un instante, subieron las escaleras y llegaron a la habitación. El la acostó con cuidado sobre la cama y continuo besándola lentamente.

Despacio bajo a su cuello, mordiendo y succionando levemente, a lo que ella no pudo evitar emitir un gemido mientras colocaba sus manos

sobre el pelo de el, obligandolo a volver a sus labios. El lo hizo, perdiéndose en sus labios mientras deslizaba sus manos por debajo de la

blusa de ella, tocando la suave piel de su vientre, fue entonces cuando lo noto.


	6. Primera vez

Hola ! En primer lugar quiero disculparme por tardar tanto en publicar, pero tuve un mes demasiado complicado en la universidad rindiendo parciales y realmente no tenia tiempo

para publicar. Este capitulo es bastante corto comparado con otros, como se daran cuenta. Pero prometo retomar con el ritmo normal de publicacion la semana que viene. Espero

que les guste !

Primera vez

Estoy bien Aaron, solo

Solo que?

Solo estoy un poco nerviosa y asustada - admitió ella avergonzada.

También estoy nervioso, pero no hay nada que temer - le dijo besándola - Te amo, y no hay ningún problema si quieres detenerte - le dijo besándola suavemente.

Te amo - respondió ella con sus labios sobre los suyos sonriendo, El volvió a besarla, explorando su boca lentamente hasta bajar nuevamente a su cuello, besándolo

suavemente. Ella se incorporo en la cama y el le quito la blusa, luego ella hizo lo mismo.

Eres tan hermosa Emily - le dijo tumbándola nuevamente, aparto algunos mechones de pelo que cubrían su rostro y volvió a besarla. Su piel blanca contrastaba de forma

perfecta y deslumbrante con el brassier negro que llevaba puesto, el descendio hasta sus pechos redondeados y bien formados, ella no puedo evitar emitir un gemido ahogado al

sentir sus manos sobre la tela del brassier, el continuo descendiendo, acaricio con suavidad su vientre plano, y sus piernas. La observo estremecerse con los ojos cerrados y no

pudo evitar sonreír. Beso cada centímetro de sus piernas, deshaciendo su camino. Dedico un largo tiempo a besar su vientre, jugando mientras introducía su lengua en el ombligo

de ella, provocandole cosquillas, haciendo que ella riera, los nervios habían desaparecido. Después de eso volvió a subir hacia los labios de ella, que continuaba sonriendo. "Te

amo" susurro con sus labios contra los suyos, ella le respondió de la misma manera. El volvió a descender hacia sus pechos, la miro nuevamente buscando su aprobación y a

continuación desabrocho el pequeño prendedor del brassier dejando sus pechos desnudos. De inmediato ella se sonrojo y el comenzó a besar suavemente sus pechos desnudos

para luego atrapar uno de sus pezones entre sus labios.

Aaron - gimió ella mientras acariciaba la espalda de el, lo que provoco que el se excitara aun mas, después de succionar también el otro pezón volvió a besar sus labios, casi

con desesperación, euforia y lujuria. Se encontraban en un punto sin retorno, después de ese momento ya no podrían regresar atrás, nada seria como antes. El volvió a bajar

besando su cuello y sus pechos para comenzar a besar su vientre plano y trabajado, volvió a besar sus labios mientras con sus manos desabrochaba el botón del pantalón de ella,

quien al sentir las manos de el tan cerca de su sexo no pudo evitar emitir un nuevo gemido. El volvió a bajar deslizando el pantalón de ella y comenzando a besar sus piernas

largas y torneadas.

Creo que estamos en desventaja - le dijo ella sonriendo mientras se incorporaba, desabrocho el botón del pantalón de el y los deslizo hacia abajo - Ahora si estamos en

igualdad de condiciones - le dijo sonriendo mientras volvía a besarlo. El volvió a tumbarla suavemente sobre la cama y comenzó a besar desde la punta de sus pies el largo de sus

piernas, al llegar a sus muslos comenzó a besarlos con mas pasión, succionando, provocando que ella emitirá un gemido ahogado, lentamente subió mas separando sus piernas

con delicadeza y quitando del camino la ultima prenda de ropa que los separaba. Subió a besar sus labios nuevamente, buscando la ultima señal de aprobación.

AAH - gimió ella cuando el la penetro, si bien lo había hecho con delicadeza ella era mas estrecha de lo que el hubiera imaginado .

¿Estas bien? Lo siento - le dijo el preocupado a punto de salir de ella.

Estoy bien, estoy bien - respondió ella besándolo aunque por un momento sus ojos se habían puesto mas brillosos de lo normal - Estoy bien Aaron - le dijo esbozando una

sonrisa, el comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de ella, sin dejar de besarla siquiera por un instante.

Aaron - gimió ella, mientras el comenzaba a moverse lentamente dentro suyo, ella se aferraba a su espalda, intentando reprimir los gemidos que luchaban por salir de su

garganta. Lenta y delicadamente el comenzó a aumentar suavemente el ritmo, ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

Abre los ojos - le susurro suavemente el cerca de su oído, ella los abrió lentamente, sorprendida por el pedido. El acaricio su rostro suavemente - Te amo - susurro besándola.

Te amo - respondió ella.

El comenzó a incrementar su movimiento, entraba y salia de ella y cada embestida era mas fuerte que la anterior .

AHH - gemía ella ya sin contenerse, al ritmo que el la penetraba - Dios - gimió arqueando su espalda teniendo el primer orgasmo de la noche, el espero que los espasmos

pasaran y las contracciones de su vagina se detuvieran antes de empezar a embestirla nuevamente. Empezó a hacerlo suavemente hasta aumentar la frecuencia a un ritmo casi

frenético, ella clavo sus uñas en la espalda de el antes de ser embestida por ultima vez, y finalmente ambos llegaron al climax juntos, gimiendo el nombre del otro.

Permaneciaron abrazados hasta recuperar el aliento, finalmente el salio cuidadosamente de ella y volvió a besarla, ella se recostó en su pecho mientras el acariciaba su pelo.

Eres la mujer mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida - le dijo antes de volver a besarla.

Te amo Aaron - dijo ella besándolo nuevamente. Incluso antes de que se dieran cuenta estaban haciendo el amor nuevamente, por tercera vez esa noche. Tenían

demasiado deseo acumulado, y no iban a saciarlo solo en una noche. El amanecer los descubrió durmiendo abrazados, uno contra el cuerpo del otro. A las ocho de la mañana

Hotch despertó debido a los rayos de sol que comenzaban a filtrase por la ventana, con cuidado de no despertar a Emily se levanto y bajo a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

Quince minutos después volvía a subir las escaleras llevando con el una bandeja con el desayuno para ambos. Deposito la bandeja en la mesa de luz que se encontraba justo al

lado de la cama y comenzó a besar a Emily en la mejilla, ella despertó y la beso en los labios.

Buenos días mi amor - la saludo el.

Buen día - respondió ella aun adormilada - ¿Trajiste el desayuno aquí? - pregunto con ternura, el asintió - Eres el hombre mas atento del mundo Aaron Hotchner - lo beso en

los labios - Te amo.

Te amo Emily . dijo el antes de besarla nuevamente. Desayunaron entre besos y risas, luego cada uno se dio una ducha y mas tarde bajaron para limpiar la cocina y ordenar

la habitación. A las diez de la mañana tocaron a la puerta, Hotch fue a abrir mientras ella terminaba de guardar los platos que habían usado la noche anterior.

Hola Jessica - la saludo mientras cargaba a Jack que corría hacia el - ¿Todo bien?

Todo bien Aaron, ¿como estas tu?

Bien, todo esta bien - respondió el sonriendole, después de cruzar algunas palabras y agradecerle por cuidar a Jack, se despidió de ella e ingreso con Jack a la casa. El no

tardo en ver a Emily en la cocina y salir corriendo a su encuentro.

¡Mama! - exclamo mientras corría hacia ella, que lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos - ¡Hola!

Hola cariño - respondió ella mientras lo cargaba en sus brazos y lo cubría de besos - ¿Como estas?

Bien, te extrañe mucho estos días.

Lo se, también yo - le dijo mientras volvía a besarlo - Pero ahora tenemos todo el fin de semana para estar juntos. ¿Que te parece?

Genial - respondió mientras corría hacia su padre - ¿Podemos ir al cine papa?

De acuerdo, solo espera que terminemos de ordenar aquí y luego nos iremos.

De acuerdo - respondió el mientras se acercaba nuevamente a Emily - ¿Necesitas ayuda mama?

No Jack, ya casi termino aquí, si quieres ve a preparar lo que quieras llevar al cine.

Esta bien - respondió el niño, luego subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación.

Media hora después se encontraban en el auto, fueron al cine a ver una película para niños y mas tarde a los videojuegos. Almorzaron en un restaurant familiar y pasadas las cinco

de la tarde regresaron a casa de Hotch. Jack estaba exhausto y poco antes de que llegaran se quedo dormido, decidieron no despertarlo hasta la hora de la cena y Emily lo cargo

hasta su habitación. Poco antes de cenar ella lo despertó, le dio una ducha rápida y después de cenar volvió a acostarlo.

Eres una excelente madre - le dijo el cuando ella regreso.

Gracias - respondió ella ruborizándose. El se sentó en el sofá y ella se sentó de costado sobre sus piernas.

Amo cuando haces eso.

¿Que cosa?

Sonrojarte - respondió, ella rió y el la beso, a continuación la cargo en sus brazos sin dejar de besarla y subieron a la habitación. El no quiso presionarla sabiendo que no se

sentiría cómoda teniendo relaciones estando Jack allí, la deposito en la cama con cuidado .

Gracias - le dijo ella sonriendo, no solo agradeciéndole por cargarla hasta allí.

Tenemos muchísimas noches por delante para estar juntos - respondió el besandola, después de cepillar sus dientes y demás ambos se acostaron abrazados y sonriendo.

Buenas noches.

Buenas noches - respondio ella sin poder evitar sonreir.

El domingo en la mañana se dedicaron mas que nada a realizar compras, Hotch para su casa y Prentiss para la suya. El resto del domingo lo pasaron en casa de Hotch, mirando

televisión y jugando junto a Jack. Después de cenar, esperaron a que Jack se durmiera para que Prentiss pudiera irse a su casa.

Nos vemos mañana - le dijo ella en el marco de la puerta - Te amo.

Te amo - dijo el besandola - Conduce con cuidado - le dijo antes de besarla nuevamente.


	7. Persecusion

Nuevamente les pido disculpas, problemas con la universidad pero sobretodo respecto a la empresa de Internet que utilizo, no tiene buena

conexión y nunca podía subir el capitulo. No se que sucedió con el anterior si no les gusto demasiado o no lo disfrutaran pero en verdad me

costo mucho escribirlo. Espero que disfruten este.

Un beso congelado en el tiempo VII

El lunes en la mañana JJ espero a que todos llegaran para indicarles que se reunieran de inmediato en la sala de conferencias.

Tenemos un caso - les dijo apenas ingresaron mientras les entregaba las carpetas con los expedientes - Cinco oficiales de policía

asesinados en cinco semanas, un detective de homicidios la semana pasada - les dijo mientras pasaba las fotografías en la pantalla - Tres

mujeres, tres hombres, todos alrededor de los treinta años, los hombres fueron asesinados con estilo ejecución, un tiro en la cabeza, con las

mujeres no fue tan compasivo. - A continuación se mostraron las fotos de los cuerpos de las mujeres, visibles marcas de ligaduras y

quemaduras se exhibían en todo su cuerpo - Todas fueron violadas repetidas veces, fueron drogadas - se mostraban fotos de visibles marcas

de inyección en los brazos de las tres mujeres - la causa de muerte oficial es que murieron debido a los golpes.

Salimos en media hora, estudiaremos el caso en el jet - dijo Hotch levantándose de inmediato, era un caso realmente malo. Todos lo

siguieron casi de inmediato y aunque JJ deseaba hablar con Prentiss, sabia perfectamente que tendrían que buscar otro momento. Media hora

despues se encontraban en el jet.

Claramente tiene problemas con la autoridad - dijo Morgan mientras miraba las fotos de los oficiales y el detective.

Esta escalando rápidamente, de oficiales a detectives es un gran paso. - apunto Rossi.

No parece haber parecidos físicos entre las victimas femeninas, rubia, morena y pelirroja, en los hombres tiene un tipo mas definido,

morenos contextura media - apunto Reid.

Mis queridos agentes - saludo García - y doctor - agrego mirando a Reid - tengo que comunicarles que no he encontrado conexión

alguna entre las victimas, mas allá del hecho de que trabajan para el departamento, no compartían nada mas.

¿Que hay de arrestos o casos en que hayan podido trabajar juntos?

No, señor. Todos trabajaban en el departamento de homicidios pero no habían trabajado en ningún caso juntos.

De acuerdo, sigue investigando, busca en su vida personal - García se desconecto y Hotch volvió a mirar al equipo.

No faltara demasiado para que vuelva a atacar. ¿Que sabemos de las mujeres, donde fueron secuestradas?

Aparentemente todas fueron secuestradas en sus casas, el forense encontró evidencia que indicaría que las sometió usando cloroformo

- dijo JJ.

Todas son de contextura pequeña a media, no debe haber sido difícil cargarlas dentro de un auto estando insconscientes - apunto Emily -

¿No hubo testigos?

Los ataques fueron entrada la noche, cuando regresaban del trabajo - respondió JJ.

¿Ninguna tenia pareja, hijos? - pregunto Rossi.

No, eran solteras y no vivían demasiado cerca de sus familias.

¿Tampoco ninguno de los hombres? - pregunto Rossi.

Ellos si tenían familia, los tres oficiales estaban casados y el detective casado, con hijos.

Rossi observaba la hoja de servicios de los oficiales con atención.

¿Encontraste algo? - pregunto Hotch observándolo.

Eso creo - respondió el - todos eran excelentes oficiales, servicios impecables, todos eran candidatos a recibir un ascenso, y lo mismo con

el detective.

Supongo que esa es la conexión - dijo Emily.

Todos eran alfa - concluyo Morgan. - Mujeres y hombres dedicados a su trabajo, con control sobre sus vidas profesionales y personales.

Ellas no deben haberse dejado someter fácilmente, tuvieron que haberse defendido - dijo Reid.

Lo hicieron - respondió JJ - el forense encontró heridas defensivas y ADN debajo de sus uñas, se defendieron pero no fue suficiente - todos

hicieron silencio, sabían que lo habían hecho como ellos lo hubieran hecho. El celular de JJ comenzó a sonar - Una nueva victima - dijo con

pesimismo - una detective, casada, con un hijo.

No pierde el tiempo - dijo Prentiss.

Tampoco nosotros lo haremos - dijo Hotch decididamente.

Menos de una hora después habían aterrizado, cada uno se dirigió al lugar que habian hablado antes en el jet. Prentiss se fue con Morgan

a dar un recorrido por las casas de las victimas, Rossi salio con Reid hacia la oficina del medico forense, mientras que JJ y Hotch permanecieron

en la estación, la primera hablaría con los familiares de las victimas mientras que Hotch hablaría con los superiores de las victimas.

Todas fueron violadas repetidamente - les decía el forense a Rossi y Reid - ella estaba embarazada - dijo señalando el cuerpo de una de

las victimas.

¿De cuanto tiempo? - pregunto Reid, tomando el expediente de esa victima.

Cinco semanas - respondió el medico - probablemente aun ni siquiera lo supiera.

No sabíamos que tenia pareja, ¿puede extraer ADN del feto? - pregunto Rossi.

Ya lo hice - respondió el medico - todas tenían quemaduras de cigarrillos en todo el cuerpo, las marcas que dejaron las ligaduras indican

que estuvieron amarradas al menos durante tres días - examino las muñecas y tobillos de las victimas - no dejaron de intentar escapar, por

eso se lastimaron aun mas - dijo mostrando la profundidad de las marcas - realmente se defendieron, todas tenían ADN debajo de sus uñas

pero no encontramos ninguna coincidencia, el asesino no esta en el sistema.

¿Que hay de los hombres? - pregunto Rossi.

Bueno, ellos no tuvieron oportunidad de defenderse, disparo a la cabeza con una .38 , por la profundidad diría que disparo desde menos

de un metro de distancia. Yo diría que los ejecuto.

Eso parece - dijo Reid. Después de hablar durante unos minutos mas y obtener mas detalles dejaron la oficina del forense y se dirigieron

a la estación.

Media hora después, el equipo completo se encontraba en la estación, compartiendo la información que habían encontrado.

Ella tenia pareja - dijo Prentiss mientras señalaba la fotografía de una de las victimas.

Encontramos ropa de hombre y dos cepillos de dientes, mandamos a analizarlos con el laboratorio - dijo Morgan.

Ella estaba embarazada - dijo Reid - el forense nos lo dijo,tenia cinco semanas de gestación.

¿Que hay de las demás victimas? - pregunto Hotch.

No encontramos indicios de que tuvieran pareja o estuvieran en una relación - respondió Morgan - totalmente dedicados a su trabajo.

Hable con sus familias, vivían para trabajar, no los veían seguido y no siempre sabían en que estaban metidos, ninguna pudo decirme si

sabían si sus hijas estaban en pareja o no, simplemente no lo sabían.

Hable con sus superiores, todos tenían un desempeño intachable, estaba a punto de promoverlos a todos, se dedicaban a su trabajo

como nadie mas.

Después de discutir la victimologia y el modus operandi, decidieron que harían respecto a los medios, no podían negar dar una conferencia

de prensa.

De acuerdo, JJ encárgate - le dijo Hotch - pero después de esto tendremos que andar con mucho cuidado, lo mas probable es que

nosotros nos convirtamos en sus nuevos objetivos.

Después de que JJ y Hotch dieron la conferencia de prensa, mientras los demás miembros del equipo los miraban por televisión y seguían

investigando a las victimas, decidieron que no podrían hacer mas hasta que amaneciera nuevamente. Después de una rápida cena, todos

juntos se dirigieron al hotel.

Buenas noches - dijo Hotch en general antes de ingresar a la habitación que compartía con Rossi.

Buenas noches - respondieron todos. Prentiss ingreso en su habitación con JJ.

Cuéntamelo todo- le dijo JJ apenas ingresaron en la habitación sentándose sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas, haciendo sentir a

Prentiss como una adolescente frente al interrogatorio de sus amigas. Después de contarle todo , se recostó en la cama esperando la opinión

de su amiga.

Me alegro tanto, Emily ,no te das una idea de cuanto. - le dijo abrazándola. Después de conversar durante media hora mas, ambas se

quedaron dormidas.

Después de un rápido desayuno, todo el equipo se movilizo de vuelta a la estación.

Llego una carta para ustedes - les dijo el oficial a cargo entregándoles una carta - ya ha sido procesada.

"El FBI ha llegado, tiempo para nuevos objetivos ha arribado. Anden con cuidado. " - era todo lo que decía, no estaba firmada y tampoco

escrita a mano, sino que había sido impresa.

Es lo que esperábamos - dijo Hotch después de leerla en voz alta. - ¿Encontraron huellas?

Si, pero no hay coincidencia. - respondió el oficial.

Todos a la sala de conferencia, Morgan llama a García - dijo Hotch mientras todos lo seguían - de acuerdo al perfil preliminar que armamos

ayer debemos empezar a descartar posibilidades.

Señor - respondió García a través del altavoz - dispone de mis servicios.

Nosotros elaboraremos el perfil, tu iras fijando los parámetros para descartar, ¿entendido?

Si señor- respondió García.

De acuerdo, empecemos, estamos de acuerdo en que se trata de un hombre - todos asintieron - de unos treinta a cuarenta años de edad.

Probablemente haya intentado ingresar a la policía o al FBI, de ahi sus objetivos.

Tiene especial desprecio por las mujeres, en especial por aquellas que tienen poder y son ambiciosas, o que tienen mas poder que el - dijo

Morgan.

Creemos que su madre era una de estas mujeres, se sintió abandonado y dejado de lado por ella, por eso pudo intentar ingresar en la

academia, para ganarse su respeto y orgullo, pero al no lograrlo solo obtuvo mas desprecio. - dijo Rossi.

La pregunta es por que ahora, ¿por que ahora y no hace diez años? - dijo JJ.

Creo que podría deberse a un rechazo reciente, tal vez una novia, que le hizo recordar el desprecio de su madre, conviertendose en el

detonante. - dijo Reid.

Basándonos en la edad que creemos que tiene, deberías buscar rechazados en la academia o en la agencia de hace al menos quince

años, podrías cruzar datos porque probablemente haya deseado ingresar en mas de una fuerza - dijo Morgan.

Bien, tomara algunos minutos. ¿Algo mas ? - dijo García.

Probablemente haya vivido toda su vida aquí, eso te ayudara para descartar "extranjeros" - dijo Reid.

Ademas debe tener alguna propiedad alejada del resto de la ciudad, no torturas a alguien sin que nadie escuche nada - dijo JJ.

De acuerdo, los llamare en cuanto tenga algo mis amores, cambio y fuera - respondió García.

Siguieron observando las fotografías buscando algún otro indicio pero ya nada se les había ocurrido. Reid había armado un perfil

geográfico con un radio aproximado de ochenta kilómetros, basándose en los lugares donde habían tirado los cuerpos. Quince minutos

después el teléfono sonó.

Lo encontré - decía García emocionada - lo encontré, Michael Smith, su madre era una prestigiosa detective del departamento de

homicidios en la década de los ochenta, hasta que el impacto de una bala la dejo invalida de por vida. Su hijo, nunca destaco en nada y ...

García, ¿donde esta ahora? - la interrumpió Hotch.

Trabaja en mensajería, la dirección esta en sus GPS, vive en las afueras de la ciudad , la dirección, enviada. Cuídense - dijo antes de cortar

la comunicación.

Rossi con Morgan y JJ al trabajo, Prentiss y Reid conmigo - de inmediato todos salieron de la habitación y subieron a las diferentes

camionetas.

Después de comprobar que el asesino no se encontraba en su trabajo, Morgan llamo a Hotch.

Hotch, no esta aquí, iremos detrás de ustedes.

De acuerdo - respondió Hotch, para luego pisar el acelerador aun con mas fuerza luego de cortar la comunicación - Prentiss, Reid, ustedes

irán por detrás yo ingresare por delante.

Ingresaron a la casa con el mayor de los silencios y después de que la despejaron, se reunieron en la cocina, frente a la heladera.

"Parece que me han encontrado, pero no soy yo quien desde ahora tendrá que andar con cuidado" - decía un papel pegado a ella

mediante un imán.

¡Mierda! - exclamo Hotch pateando la heladera y saliendo de la casa por la puerta trasera.

El resto del equipo ingresaba a la casa segundos después.

Se ha ido- informo Reid a los demás.

Hay que cerrar las carreteras debemos atraparlo antes de que deje la ciudad o lo perderemos - dijo Emily a los demás mientras Morgan

de inmediato tomaba su celular y llamaba a los oficiales ordenandoles que cerraran todas las carreteras e impusieran controles en todos los

puntos de salida posibles.

¿Donde esta Hotch? - pregunto JJ mirando a su alrededor, Prentiss se dio cuenta de que el no estaba dentro de la casa y lo siguió

saliendo por la puerta trasera.

El se encontraba de espaldas y no giro al oír a alguien acercarse.

Aun podemos atraparlo - le dijo ella al llegar a su lado.

No creo que lo hagamos - respondió el apesadumbrado.

No por eso podemos dejar de intentarlo - le dijo ella, el sonrió y volvió a ingresar a la casa.

Reid revisa la casa busca cualquier indicio que pueda indicarnos hacia donde va a dirigirse, Prentiss tu te quedas con el, Morgan y Rossi

ustedes vayan a hacer un recorrido por los puntos de escape que podría tomar, JJ y yo regresaremos a la estación, coordinaremos el bloqueo

de las rutas desde allí y hablaremos con García para ver si puede encontrar algo mas que nos sirva de ayuda - diciendo esto se retiro de la

casa seguido de Morgan y Rossi, mientras Prentiss y Reid se separaban dentro de la casa para comenzar a inspeccionar mas profundamente

las habitaciones.

Después de permanecer mas de dos horas en la casa de Michael sin encontrar nada que pudiera ayudarlos para dar con su paradero

Prentiss y Reid decidieron regresar a la estación para ver si podían colaborar en algo allí. Al arribar se dirigieron a la sala de conferencias en la

cual se encontraban JJ y Hotch hablando por teléfono con García.

Vamos García , tu puedes hacerlo - decía Hotch.

¡Lo tengo, lo tengo ! - grito de repente emocionada García al otro lado de la linea -lo encontré, compro un boleto a Maryland hace media

hora y estimo que tendría que estar abordando el tren en - hizo una pausa - veinte minutos señor.

Vamos - dijo Hotch, todos lo siguieron y se separaron en dos camionetas diferentes mientras patrulleros de la oficina del sheriff los

seguían - JJ que estén preparados en la estación de Maryland por si acaso.

De acuerdo - dijo JJ antes de subir a la camioneta junto a Prentiss, tomo su celular y comenzó a hablar mientras Prentiss conducía a toda

velocidad, ellas ingresarían a la estación por detrás mientras Hotch y Reid lo harían por adelante y los uniformados se encontrarían en las vías.

Una vez que llegaron a la estación intentaron pasar completamente desapercibidas hasta que el comentario de Hotch les llego por el

auricular.

Estén atentas lo hemos visto, tendría que estar yendo hacia ustedes en este preciso momento, usa gorra negra y gafas grandes - les

dijo Hotch a ambas, Prentiss miro a JJ para asegurarse de que ella también había recibido el mensaje y después de una señal afirmativa se

separaron. Diez minutos después Prentiss lo diviso, pretendía estar mirando revistas en uno de los puestos, ella comenzó a acercarse

cuidando de que el no la viera pero no pudo lograrlo, en cuanto la vio Michael comenzó a correr.

Alto FBI - grito apuntándole con su arma, pero era demasiado tarde, el ya había salido corriendo - lo tengo, se dirige a las vías, se dirige

a las vías - repitió para asegurarse de que sus compañeros la copiaban.

Vamos detrás tuyo, ten cuidado - respondieron Hotch y JJ quince segundos después.

Deténgase - grito Prentiss mientras continuaba corriendo detrás de Michael apartando a la gente, hasta que en un momento lo perdió, tan

simple como eso, se había desvanecido entre la muchedumbre. - Lo perdí, no lo veo - informo a sus compañeros - ¿Ustedes lo ven?

No - respondieron.

Ella continuo buscando, avanzando lentamente y mirando hacia todos lados hasta que vio una puerta que conducía hacia unas escaleras y

tuvo el fuerte presentimiento de que debía ir hacia ellas. Abrió la puerta lenta y silenciosamente con una de sus manos sobre su arma y atenta

a cualquier sonido que pudiera escuchar.

Estoy bajando por unas escaleras, no estoy segura de hacia donde llevan, se encuentra a la derecha siguiendo por el pasillo este - dijo

en voz baja pero audible para sus compañeros.

Vamos hacia allí - respondieron ellos.

Continuo bajando las escaleras lenta y silenciosamente,llego a un rellano en el que podía tomar dos decisiones o abrir la puerta que se

encontraba a su izquierda o continuar bajando las escaleras, sin pensarlo demasiado eligió la puerta. Al abrirla no llego siquiera a poner un

pie dentro cuando una fuerza sobrenatural la empujo hacia afuera, trastabillo pero logro mantener el equilibrio y tomar su arma, pero por

desgracia no logro hacerlo lo suficientemente rápido. Cuando se preparaba para apuntar Michael volvió a empujarla, provocando que cayera

escaleras abajo y perdiera su arma.

Ustedes no se dan por vencidos, ¿verdad? - le dijo cuando se acerco a ella, intento levantarse pero estaba mareada y apenas consciente

después de haber caído desde las escaleras rodando unos treinta metros. - ¿Cual es tu nombre? - pregunto acercándose aun mas a ella,

metiendo su mano dentro de la chaqueta de ella, intento detenerlo pero no tenia la fuerza necesaria para apartarlo - Emily Prentiss - dijo con

un tono que a ella le produjo nauseas - ¿Te han dicho que eres hermosa Emily? - le dijo rozando su rostro, ella intento esquivar su mano sin

lograrlo, el se coloco sobre su cuerpo, mientras ella intentaba apartarlo en vano - Eres muy hermosa - le dijo acercándose a sus labios.

Me causas repulsión - le dijo ella prácticamente pegada a su oído - me das nauseas - le dijo con profundo desprecio. - en ese momento

comenzaron a escucharse pasos bajando las escaleras.

Tendremos que divertirnos en otro momento Emily, pero para que me recuerdes durante algunos días - le dijo antes de propinarle un

severo puñetazo en el rostro - nunca debiste decir que te causo repulsión - fue lo ultimo que ella oyó antes de desmayarse.

¡Prentiss! - llamaba Reid a su compañera .

¡Emily! - grito JJ apenas logro divisarla, bajo corriendo hacia ella mientras Hotch y Reid la seguían - ¿Emily? - la llamo al llegar a su lado.

Necesitamos paramedicos - decía Reid a traves de su radio.

¿Emily? - la llamo Hotch acercándose a ella del lado contrario al que estaba JJ mientras le tomaba el pulso, ella abrió un poco los ojos,

brotaba gran cantidad de sangre de su nariz, manchando el suelo y su ropa.

Esta bien Hotch yo me quedo, ve a atraparlo - le dijo JJ tranquilizándolo, Hotch la observo indeciso por un segundo antes de salir a toda

velocidad escaleras abajo - Ve con el Reid - le dijo a su compañero quien comenzó a bajar también a toda velocidad.

Diez minutos después los paramedicos bajaban las escaleras trayendo consigo una camilla.

¿Esta consciente? - le preguntaron a JJ.

Por momentos - respondió ella apartándose para dejarlos hacer su trabajo. Después de tomarle el pulso le colocaron un cuello ortopédico y

la subieron a la camilla. - Al parecer solo tiene una contusión, tal vez un traumatismo le haremos tomografías para asegurarnos. - le dijo uno

de los paramedicos mientras comenzaban a levantar la camilla.

¿JJ? - la llamo Emily.

Todo esta bien Em, vas a estar bien. - respondió ella tomando su mano mientras subían las escaleras, Emily no estaba del todo consciente

y su amiga pudo ver como algunas lagrimas escurrían por sus mejillas antes de que cayera en la insconsciencia nuevamente.

Mientras tanto Hotch y Reid corrían a toda velocidad unos cincuenta metros detrás de Michael, habían salido a la plataforma de trenes

nuevamente y la cantidad de gente no permitía que lo alcanzaran. Hasta que finalmente lo perdieron, tal y como le había ocurrido a Prentiss el

se desvaneció entre la muchedumbre.

Lo perdimos, probablemente se dirige a abordar el tren, todos atentos - comunicaba Hotch a los demás por el auricular, siguieron

buscándolo allí pero no lograron encontrarlo, simplemente se había desvanecido. El tren partió antes de que pudieran detenerlo, la única

esperanza que tenían ahora era la de atraparlo cuando descendiera, pero eran remotas.

No lo vimos abordar Hotch - decía Morgan - había demasiada gente, no pudimos distinguirlo.

Queda en ustedes si logran atraparlo - decía Rossi por teléfono hablando con las autoridades que esperaban en la próxima parada.

Hotch simplemente ya no los escuchaba comenzó a desandar sus pasos con sus compañeros detrás, hasta que finalmente llego a la

ambulancia en la que trasladaban a Emily.

¿Emily? - la llamo al subir a la ambulancia, ella estaba despierta - ¿Como te sientes?

Como si hubiera caído por las escaleras - le dijo ella bromeando, el la miro con reproche - Estoy bien.

Estamos listos para irnos señor - le informo uno de los paramedicos, el asintió y después de cruzar su mirada con JJ partieron rumbo al

hospital.

¿Hotch fue con ella? - pregunto Morgan acercándose.

Si, tendrán que hacerle una tomografía - respondió ella- ¿Que sabemos?

Tendremos que esperar hasta que el tren llegue a la próxima estación, aquí ya no podemos hacer nada - le dijo mientras se dirigía rumbo a

la camioneta para reunirse con Reid y Rossi.

¿Como esta Emily? - le pregunto Reid.

Va hacia el hospital - respondió Morgan - voy hacia allí, ¿quieren ir? - les pregunto a Rossi y Reid dando por sentado que JJ iría.

Claro - respondieron ellos subiendo a una camioneta distinta mientras JJ y el subían a una juntos.

¿Por que no acompañaste tu a Emily en la ambulancia? - le pregunto mientras iban rumbo al hospital.

No lo se - respondió ella desviando la mirada.

JJ por favor, hacemos perfiles, ¿Que esta pasando entre Hotch y ella? - JJ lo miro sorprendida - ¿No creerás que no me he dado cuenta? Si

no lo hubiese notado deberían despedirme - dijo el sonriendo.

Creo que no me corresponde a mi contarlo - respondió ella, al ver que el estaba por preguntarle algo mas, ella lo interrumpió - Derek, por

favor, si quieres saber algo, pregúntales a ellos.

De acuerdo - respondió el comprendiendo que ubicaba a JJ en una situación comprometedora.

Finalmente llegaron al hospital unos minutos después que la ambulancia y al ingresar vieron a Hotch sentado en la sala de espera.

La llevaron a hacerle una tomografía, pero esta bien, estuvo consciente todo el camino - les dijo con un atisbo de sonrisa.

Eso es bueno - dijo Morgan sentándose a su lado.

Media hora después el medico que había ingresado a Emily se acercaba a ellos.

Todo salio normal - les decía observando una carpeta - esta despierta y

Quiere irse - dijo Hotch poniéndose de pie.

Si, pueden pasar a verla si quieren.

¿No correrá ningún tipo de riesgo si deja el hospital? - pregunto JJ sabiendo que su amiga firmaría el alta por su cuenta.

No, solo debe evitar hacer movimientos bruscos por un día, y evitar cualquier cosa que pueda provocarle dolores de cabeza, como

escuchar música a un alto volumen, luces brillantes, etcetera.

De acuerdo, gracias doctor - le dijo Hotch estrechando su mano, el medico los dirigió a la habitación de Emily y después de que ella firmara

el alta se retiro.

¿Segura que estas bien Emily? - le pregunto Reid, observando el moretón alrededor de su ojo izquierdo, una gran mancha roja que con el

correr de los días cambiaría de color - tal vez deberías quedarte aquí esta noche.

Spence, estoy bien - le dijo ella sonriendo. Observo como Morgan tomaba una silla de ruedas del pasillo y la ingresaba a la habitación -

Morgan ¿que?

Si vas a dejar el hospital sera bajo nuestras condiciones - respondió el sonriendole, ella negó con la cabeza y luego miro a todos sus

compañeros que la miraban sonriendo.

Ya, de acuerdo - dijo sentándose en la silla mientras Morgan la empujaba - ¿saben que a veces son insoportables verdad?

Lo sabemos - respondieron al unisono para luego reír todos juntos.

El equipo entero estaba ansioso por regresar a casa después de haber permanecido tres días mas en la ciudad esperando encontrar algo

que pudiera ayudarlos, pero luego de trabajar horas eternas, sin descanso sin que sus esfuerzos dieran resultado, no tuvieron mas remedio

que detenerse. La llamada de Strauss llego el tercer día, debían dejar el caso por ahora, otros casos necesitaban su atención y ellos debían

volver de inmediato a Washington. Ninguno quería hacerlo, pero reconocían que estaban estancados allí y al menos que Michael volviera a

matar no tenían pista alguna de adonde se había dirigido. Abordaron el avión en silencio, con el sabor de la derrota persiguiéndolos, pero no

podían solo permanecer pensando en ello , tenían otros asesinos que atrapar y otras victimas a quienes salvar. Después de conversarlo

acordaron que continuarían investigando en secreto siempre que tuvieran tiempo.

Prentiss miraba distraidamente por la ventanilla cuando noto que alguien se sentaba a su lado.

¿En que piensas? - le pregunto Rossi observándola.

Nada importante - respondió ella esquivando la pregunta.

Algo te preocupa - le dijo mirándola fijamente.

No es nada, de veras - le dijo ella intentando no pensar en el cuerpo de el sobre el suyo, su aliento asqueroso sobre su rostro- El se llevo

mi placa - respondió aparentando preocupación por ello - como hizo con las demás victimas.

Vamos a atraparlo - le dijo el apretando su mano - sabes que lo haremos, siempre lo hacemos.

Lo se - respondió ella asintiendo, Rossi se levanto y ella volvió a mirar por la ventanilla. No quería admitir que aun estaba un poco

asustada, que el solo hecho de recordar su cuerpo sobre el de ella, su aliento sobre su rostro, su voz, recordar el impacto sobre su rostro,

provocaban que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera y de repente se sintiera como una chiquilla asustada. No entendía que era lo que le sucedía,

no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a un asesino, tampoco la primera vez que era agredida por uno, ¿por que era diferente esta vez?

Odiaba sentirse de ese modo, aun podía sentir su cuerpo temblando, la sensación de ser infinitamente pequeña en comparación a un hombre

como ese, algo le provocaba un mal presentimiento.

¿Estas bien? - ella se sobresalto - No quise asustarte.

Estoy bien, no me di cuenta de que te habías sentado a mi lado - respondió tranquilizando a Hotch que la observaba preocupado. - Estoy

bien Hotch - le dijo aparentando impaciencia - de veras lo estoy.

De acuerdo - respondió el, solo deseaba abrazarla y besarla, solo el hecho de ver ese moretón en su precioso rostro le daban ganas de

matar al hombre que se había atrevido a tocarla, el primer día lucia casi rojo con el correr del tiempo se había oscurecido y ahora era una

mancha verde que pasaría a negro antes de comenzar a desaparecer. Hotch decidió no presionarla, le preparo un te y solo se quedo a su

lado, acompañándola en silencio.

Hotchner - respondió cuando su celular comenzó a sonar - Hola Jack - saludo, Emily lo miro de inmediato - si, aterrizaremos en unos

minutos, ¿vienes a buscarme? - Emily lo miro sorprendida - De acuerdo pasame con tu tía - después de hablar con Jessica volvió a sentarse a

su lado. - Jack vendrá a buscarme - quería decir buscarnos pero todos estaban despiertos en el jet - aterrizamos en diez minutos.

Exactamente diez minutos después se encontraban descendiendo del avión, apenas caminaron un par de metros lejos del jet cuando la

puerta trasera de un auto se abrió y Jack salio corriendo en dirección a ellos. Pero eso no fue lo que sorprendió a todos, lo que realmente los

sorprendió fue que Jack no corriera hacia Hotch, sino hacia Emily.

¡Mama! - exclamo a centímetros de ella, lanzándose a sus brazos y abrazándola con fuerza - Te extrañe mucho - le dijo ante la mirada

sorprendida de todos.

Hola cariño, también yo te extrañe mucho - le dijo besándolo, sabia que todos habían oído a Jack llamarla mama, le hubiese gustado

esperar un tiempo mas pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, y no iba a prohibirle al niño que la llamara de ese modo, se dio vuelta para observar a

sus compañeros que la miraban atónitos, ella solo sonrió y luego miro a Hotch, el le sonrió también.

¿Que te paso aquí mama? - le pregunto observando su rostro.

Tuve un pequeño accidente Jack, no es nada - respondió quitandole importancia.

¿No vas a saludarme a mi Jack? - le dijo Hotch, su hijo rió alegremente y el lo cargo en sus brazos, dándole un fuerte abrazo y besándolo -

eso esta mejor. Ahora ve a saludar a tus tíos - lo dejo en el suelo y el niño corrió alegremente a saludar a cada uno de sus tíos.

Caminaron hacia el auto de Jessica, Hotch hablo con ella mientras Prentiss y Jack permanecían hablando con el equipo.

Jack vamos, es tarde mañana tienes escuela - le dijo Hotch tendiéndole la mano, pero el no soltaba a Prentiss.

¿Puede mama venir con nosotros?

Ya sabes cuales son las reglas, los fines de semana Jack - respondió Hotch.

Hoy es jueves Jack, mañana en la noche estaremos juntos ¿esta bien? - le dijo Emily intentando tranquilizarlo.

¿Lo prometes? - le pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos.

Lo prometo - le dijo ella sonriendo, el la abrazo una vez mas, se despidió de sus tíos y subió al auto de Hotch, Jessica hacia tiempo se

había retirado.

Nos vemos mañana - dijo Hotch despidiéndose del equipo como si nada acabara de ocurrir. Prentiss se quedo parada allí siendo

observada por sus compañeros.

¿Tienes algo que contarnos princesa? - le pregunto Morgan sonriendo de forma divertida.

¿Prentiss? - pregunto Rossi también en tono divertido.

Déjenla en paz - dijo JJ tomando a su amiga de un brazo y llevándola hasta su auto.

JJ y Prentiss subieron al auto de la primera.

Gracias - le dijo Prentiss a su amiga.

No es nada - respondió ella desinteresadamente - ¿Como te sientes?

La cabeza me da vueltas, realmente necesito dormir - observo su rostro en el espejo - Dios, esto luce horrible.

No te pongas maquillaje, no servirá de nada - le dijo JJ riendo, ella asintió y dejo de observarse en el espejo para quedarse en silencio, JJ

la observaba - Emily, ¿quieres hablar de algo?

No, todo esta bien - respondió ella , JJ continuaba observándola - De veras JJ, todo esta bien.

De acuerdo, pero si quieres hablar...

Lo se - se anticipo a contestar ella sonriendo.

Pasaron el resto del camino hablando sobre Henry y Jack, hasta que finalmente llegaron a casa de Emily.

Gracias por traerme - le dijo Prentiss a su amiga descendiendo del auto.

Si necesitas algo, solo llámame. - respondió ella, Prentiss ingreso en su casa y ella se dirigió a la suya.


	8. Perseguidor, perseguido

El lunes en la mañana JJ espero a que todos llegaran para indicarles que se reunieran de inmediato en la sala de conferencias.

Tenemos un caso - les dijo apenas ingresaron mientras les entregaba las carpetas con los expedientes - Cinco oficiales de policía asesinados en cinco

semanas, un detective de homicidios la semana pasada - les dijo mientras pasaba las fotografías en la pantalla - Tres mujeres, tres hombres, todos alrededor

de los treinta años, los hombres fueron asesinados con estilo ejecución, un tiro en la cabeza, con las mujeres no fue tan compasivo. - A continuación se

mostraron las fotos de los cuerpos de las mujeres, visibles marcas de ligaduras y quemaduras se exhibían en todo su cuerpo - Todas fueron violadas repetidas

veces, fueron drogadas - se mostraban fotos de visibles marcas de inyección en los brazos de las tres mujeres - la causa de muerte oficial es que murieron

debido a los golpes.  
Salimos en media hora, estudiaremos el caso en el jet - dijo Hotch levantándose de inmediato, era un caso realmente malo. Todos lo siguieron casi de

inmediato y aunque JJ deseaba hablar con Prentiss, sabia perfectamente que tendrían que buscar otro momento. Media hora después todos se encontraban

a bordo del jet.

Claramente tiene problemas con la autoridad - dijo Morgan mientras miraba las fotos de los oficiales y el detective.

Esta escalando rápidamente, de oficiales a detectives es un gran paso. - apunto Rossi.

No parece haber parecidos físicos entre las victimas femeninas, rubia, morena y pelirroja, en los hombres tiene un tipo mas definido, morenos contextura

media - apunto Reid.

Mis queridos agentes - saludo García - y doctor - agrego mirando a Reid - tengo que comunicarles que no he encontrado conexión alguna entre las victimas,

mas allá del hecho de que trabajan para el departamento, no compartían nada mas.

¿Que hay de arrestos o casos en que hayan podido trabajar juntos?

No, señor. Todos trabajaban en el departamento de homicidios pero no habían trabajado en ningún caso juntos.

De acuerdo, sigue investigando, busca en su vida personal - García se desconecto y Hotch volvió a mirar al equipo - No faltara demasiado para que vuelva

a atacar. Que sabemos de las mujeres, ¿donde fueron secuestradas?

Aparentemente todas fueron secuestradas en sus casas, el forense encontró evidencia que indicaría que las sometió usando cloroformo - dijo JJ.

Todas son de contextura pequeña a media, no debe haber sido difícil cargarlas dentro de un auto estando insconscientes - apunto Emily - No hubo

testigos?

Los ataques fueron entrada la noche, cuando regresaban del trabajo - respondió JJ.

¿Ninguna tenia pareja, hijos? - pregunto Rossi.

No, eran solteras y no vivían demasiado cerca de sus familias.

¿Tampoco ninguno de los hombres? - pregunto Rossi.

Ellos si tenían familia, los tres oficiales estaban casados y el detective casado, con hijos. Rossi observaba la hoja de servicios de los oficiales con atención.

¿Encontraste algo? - pregunto Hotch observándolo.

Eso creo - respondió el - todos eran excelentes oficiales, servicios impecables, todos eran candidatos a recibir un ascenso, y lo mismo con el detective.

Supongo que esa es la conexión - dijo Emily.

Todos eran alfa - concluyo Morgan. - Mujeres y hombres dedicados a su trabajo, con control sobre sus vidas profesionales y personales.

Ellas no deben haberse dejado someter fácilmente, tuvieron que haberse defendido - dijo Reid.

Lo hicieron - respondió JJ - el forense encontró heridas defensivas y ADN debajo de sus uñas, se defendieron pero no fue suficiente - todos hicieron

silencio, sabían que lo habían hecho como ellos lo hubieran hecho. El celular de JJ comenzó a sonar - Una nueva victima - dijo con pesimismo - una detective,

casada, con un hijo.

No pierde el tiempo - dijo Prentiss.

Tampoco nosotros lo haremos - dijo Hotch decididamente.

Menos de una hora después habían aterrizado, cada uno se dirigió al lugar que habían hablado antes en el se fue con Morgan a dar un recorrido por las

casas de las victimas, Rossi salio con Reid hacia la oficina del medico forense, mientras que JJ, Prentiss y Hotch permanecieron en la estación, las primeras

hablarían con los familiares de las victimas mientras que Hotch hablaría con los superiores de las victimas.

Todas fueron violadas repetidamente - les decía el forense a Rossi y Reid - ella estaba embarazada - dijo señalando el cuerpo de una de las victimas.

¿De cuanto tiempo? - pregunto Reid, tomando el expediente de esa victima.

Cinco semanas - respondió el medico - probablemente aun ni siquiera lo supiera.

No sabíamos que tenia pareja, ¿puede extraer ADN del feto? - pregunto Rossi.

Ya lo hice - respondió el medico - Todas presentaban quemaduras de cigarrillos en todo el cuerpo, las marcas que dejaron las ligaduras indican que

estuvieron amarradas al menos durante tres días - examino las muñecas y tobillos de las victimas - no dejaron de intentar escapar, por eso se lastimaron aun

mas - dijo mostrando la profundidad de las marcas - realmente se defendieron, todas tenían ADN debajo de sus uñas pero no encontramos ninguna

coincidencia, el asesino no esta en el sistema.

¿Que hay de los hombres? - pregunto Rossi.

Bueno, ellos no tuvieron oportunidad de defenderse, disparo a la cabeza con una .38 , por la profundidad diría que disparo desde menos de un metro

de distancia. Yo diría que los ejecuto.

Eso parece - dijo Reid. Después de hablar durante unos minutos mas y obtener mas detalles dejaron la oficina del forense y se dirigieron de vuelta a la

estación. Media hora después, el equipo completo se encontraba en la estación, compartiendo la información que habían encontrado.

Ella tenia pareja - dijo Prentiss mientras señalaba la fotografía de una de las victimas.

Encontramos ropa de hombre y dos cepillos de dientes, mandamos a analizarlos con el laboratorio - dijo Morgan.

Ella estaba embarazada - dijo Reid - el forense nos lo dijo,tenia cinco semanas de gestación.

¿Que hay de las demás victimas? - pregunto Hotch.

No encontramos indicios de que tuvieran pareja o estuvieran en una relación - respondió Morgan - totalmente dedicados a su trabajo.

Hable con sus familias, vivían para trabajar, no los veían seguido y no siempre sabían en que estaban metidos, ninguna pudo decirme si sabían si sus hijas

estaban en pareja o no, simplemente no lo sabían.

Hable con sus superiores, todos tenían un desempeño intachable, estaba a punto de promoverlos a todos, se dedicaban a su trabajo como nadie mas.

Después de discutir la victimologia y el modus operandi, decidieron que harían respecto a los medios, no podían negar dar una conferencia de prensa.

De acuerdo, JJ encárgate - le dijo Hotch - pero después de esto tendremos que andar con mucho cuidado, lo mas probable es que nosotros nos

convirtamos en sus nuevos objetivos.

Después de que JJ y Hotch dieron la conferencia de prensa, mientras los demás miembros del equipo los miraban por televisión y seguían investigando a las

victimas, decidieron que no podrían hacer mas hasta que amaneciera nuevamente. Después de una rápida cena, todos juntos se dirigieron al hotel.

Buenas noches - dijo Hotch en general antes de ingresar a la habitación que compartía con Rossi.

Buenas noches - respondieron todos. Prentiss ingreso en su habitación con JJ.

Cuéntamelo todo- le dijo JJ apenas ingresaron en la habitación sentándose sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas, haciendo sentir a Prentiss como una

adolescente frente al interrogatorio de sus amigas. Después de contarle todo , se recostó en la cama esperando la opinión de su amiga.

Me alegro tanto, Emily ,no te das una idea de cuanto. - le dijo abrazándola. Después de conversar durante media hora mas, ambas se quedaron dormidas.

La mañana siguiente luego de un rápido desayuno, todo el equipo se movilizo de vuelta a la estación.

Llego una carta para ustedes - les dijo el oficial a cargo entregándoles una carta - ya ha sido procesada.

"El FBI ha llegado, tiempo para nuevos objetivos ha arribado. Anden con cuidado. " - era todo lo que decía, no estaba firmada y tampoco escrita a mano,

sino que había sido impresa.

Es lo que esperábamos - dijo Hotch después de leerla en voz alta. - ¿Encontraron huellas?

Si, pero no hay coincidencia. - respondió el oficial.

Todos a la sala de conferencia, Morgan llama a García - dijo Hotch mientras todos lo seguían - de acuerdo al perfil preliminar que armamos ayer debemos

empezar a descartar posibilidades.

Señor - respondió García a través del altavoz - dispone de mis servicios.

Nosotros elaboraremos el perfil, tu iras fijando los parámetros para descartar, ¿entendido?

Si señor- respondió García.

De acuerdo, empecemos, estamos de acuerdo en que se trata de un hombre - todos asintieron - de unos treinta a cuarenta años de edad. Probablemente

haya intentado ingresar a la policía o al FBI, de ahí sus homicidios. Tiene especial desprecio por las mujeres, en especial por aquellas que tienen poder y son

ambiciosas, o que tienen mas poder que el - dijo Morgan.

Creemos que su madre era una de estas mujeres, se sintió abandonado y dejado de lado por ella, por eso pudo intentar ingresar en la academia, para

ganarse su respeto y orgullo, pero al no lograrlo solo obtuvo mas desprecio. - dijo Rossi.

La pregunta es ¿por que ahora, por que ahora y no hace diez años? - dijo JJ.

Creo que podría deberse a un rechazo reciente, tal vez una novia, que le hizo recordar el desprecio de su madre, conviertendose en el detonante. - dijo

Reid.

Basándonos en la edad que creemos que tiene, deberías buscar rechazados en la academia o en la agencia de hace al menos quince años, podrías cruzar

datos porque probablemente haya deseado ingresar en mas de una fuerza - dijo Morgan.

Bien, tomara algunos minutos. ¿Algo mas ? - dijo García.

Probablemente haya vivido toda su vida aquí, eso te ayudara para descartar "extranjeros" - dijo Reid.

Ademas debe tener alguna propiedad alejada del resto de la ciudad, no torturas a alguien sin que nadie escuche nada - dijo JJ.

De acuerdo, los llamare en cuanto tenga algo mis amores, cambio y fuera - respondió García.

Siguieron observando las fotografías buscando algún otro indicio pero ya nada se les ocurria. Reid había armado un perfil geográfico con un radio

aproximado de ochenta kilómetros, basándose en los lugares donde habían tirado los cuerpos. Quince minutos después el teléfono sonó.

Lo encontré - decía García emocionada - lo encontré, Michael Smith, su madre era una prestigiosa detective del departamento de homicidios en la década

de los ochenta, hasta que el impacto de una bala la dejo invalida de por vida. Su hijo, nunca destaco en nada y ...

García, ¿donde esta ahora? - la interrumpió Hotch.

Trabaja en mensajería, la dirección esta en sus GPS, vive en las afueras de la ciudad , la dirección, enviada. Cuídense - dijo antes de cortar la

comunicación.

Rossi con Morgan y JJ al trabajo, Prentiss y Reid conmigo - de inmediato todos salieron de la habitación y subieron a las diferentes camionetas. Después de

comprobar que el asesino no se encontraba en su trabajo, Morgan llamo a Hotch.

Hotch, no esta aquí, iremos detrás de ustedes.

De acuerdo - respondió Hotch, para luego pisar el acelerador aun con mas fuerza, luego de cortar la comunicación - Prentiss, Reid, ustedes irán por detrás

yo ingresare por delante.

Ingresaron a la casa con el mayor de los silencios y después de que la despejaron, se reunieron en la cocina, frente a la heladera.

"Parece que me han encontrado, pero no soy yo quien desde ahora tendrá que andar con cuidado" - decía un papel pegado a ella mediante un imán.

¡Mierda! - exclamo Hotch pateando la heladera y saliendo de la casa por la puerta trasera. El resto del equipo ingresaba a la casa segundos después.

Se ha ido- informo Reid a los demás.

Hay que cerrar las carreteras debemos atraparlo antes de que deje la ciudad o lo perderemos - dijo Emily a los demás mientras Morgan de inmediato

tomaba su celular y llamaba a los oficiales ordenandoles que cerraran todas las carreteras e impusieran controles en todos los puntos de salida posibles.

¿Donde esta Hotch? - pregunto JJ mirando a su alrededor, Prentiss se dio cuenta de que el no estaba dentro de la casa y lo siguió saliendo por la puerta

trasera.

El se encontraba de espaldas y no giro al oír a alguien acercarse.

Aun podemos atraparlo - le dijo ella al llegar a su lado.

No creo que lo hagamos - respondió el apesadumbrado.

No por eso podemos dejar de intentarlo - le dijo ella, el sonrió y volvió a ingresar a la casa.

Reid revisa la casa busca cualquier indicio que pueda indicarnos hacia donde va a dirigirse, Prentiss tu te quedas con el, Morgan y Rossi ustedes vayan a

hacer un recorrido por los puntos de escape que podría tomar, JJ y yo regresaremos a la estación, coordinaremos el bloqueo de las rutas desde allí y

hablaremos con García para ver si puede encontrar algo mas que nos sirva de ayuda - diciendo esto se retiro de la casa seguido de Morgan y Rossi, mientras

Prentiss y Reid se separaban dentro de la casa para comenzar a inspeccionar mas profundamente las habitaciones.

Después de permanecer mas de dos horas en la casa de Michael sin encontrar nada que pudiera ayudarlos para dar con su paradero Prentiss y Reid

decidieron regresar a la estación para ver si podían colaborar en algo allí. Al arribar se dirigieron a la sala de conferencias en la cual se encontraban JJ y Hotch

hablando por teléfono con García.

Vamos García , tu puedes hacerlo - decía Hotch.

¡Lo tengo, lo tengo ! - grito de repente emocionada García al otro lado de la linea -lo encontré, compro un boleto a Maryland hace media hora y estimo que

tendría que estar abordando el tren en - hizo una pausa - veinte minutos señor.

Vamos - dijo Hotch, todos lo siguieron y se separaron en dos camionetas diferentes mientras patrulleros de la oficina del sheriff los seguían - JJ que estén

preparados en la estación de Maryland por si acaso.

De acuerdo - dijo JJ antes de subir a la camioneta junto a Prentiss, tomo su celular y comenzó a hablar mientras Prentiss conducía a toda velocidad, ellas

ingresarían a la estación por detrás mientras Hotch y Reid lo harían por adelante y los uniformados se encontrarían en las vías.

Una vez que llegaron a la estación intentaron pasar completamente desapercibidas hasta que el comentario de Hotch les llego por el auricular invisible que

llevaban colocados.

Estén atentas lo hemos visto, tendría que estar yendo hacia ustedes en este preciso momento, usa gorra negra y gafas grandes - les dijo Hotch a ambas,

Prentiss miro a JJ para asegurarse de que ella también había recibido el mensaje y después de una señal afirmativa se separaron. Diez minutos después

Prentiss lo diviso, pretendía estar mirando revistas en uno de los puestos, ella comenzó a acercarse cuidando de que el no la viera pero no pudo lograrlo, en

cuanto la vio Michael comenzó a correr.

Alto FBI - grito apuntándole con su arma, pero era demasiado tarde, el ya había salido corriendo - lo tengo, se dirige a las vías, se dirige a las vías - repitió

para asegurarse de que sus compañeros la copiaban.

Vamos detrás tuyo, ten cuidado - respondieron Hotch y JJ quince segundos después.

Deténgase - grito Prentiss mientras continuaba corriendo detrás de Michael apartando a la gente, hasta que en un momento lo perdió, tan simple como

eso, se habia desvanecido entre la muchedumbre. - Lo perdí, no lo veo - informo a sus compañeros - ¿Ustedes lo ven?

No - respondieron los tres. Ella continuo buscando, avanzando lentamente y mirando hacia todos lados hasta que vio una puerta que conducía hacia unas

escaleras y tuvo el fuerte presentimiento de que debía ir hacia ellas. Abrió la puerta lenta y silenciosamente con una de sus manos sobre su arma y atenta a

cualquier sonido que pudiera escuchar.

Estoy bajando por unas escaleras, no estoy segura de hacia donde llevan, se encuentra a la derecha siguiendo por el pasillo este - dijo en voz baja pero

audible para sus compañeros.

Vamos hacia allí - respondieron ellos.

Continuo bajando las escaleras lenta y silenciosamente,llego a un rellano en el que podía tomar dos decisiones o abrir la puerta que se encontraba a su

izquierda o continuar bajando las escaleras, sin pensarlo demasiado eligió la puerta. Al abrirla no llego siquiera a poner un pie dentro cuando una fuerza

sobrenatural la empujo hacia afuera, trastabillo pero logro mantener el equilibrio y tomar su arma, pero por desgracia no logro hacerlo lo suficientemente

rápido. Cuando se preparaba para apuntar, Michael volvió a empujarla, provocando que cayera escaleras abajo y perdiera su arma.

¿Ustedes no se dan por vencidos, verdad? - le dijo cuando se acerco a ella, intento levantarse pero estaba mareada y apenas consciente después de

haber caído desde una altura de casi treinta metros. - ¿Cual es tu nombre? - pregunto acercándose aun mas a ella, metiendo su mano dentro de la chaqueta

de ella, intento detenerlo pero no tenia la fuerza necesaria para apartarlo - Emily Prentiss - dijo con un tono que a ella le produjo nauseas - ¿Te han dicho que

eres hermosa Emily? - le dijo rozando su rostro, ella intento esquivar su mano sin lograrlo, el se coloco sobre su cuerpo, mientras ella intentaba apartarlo en

vano - Eres muy hermosa - le dijo acercándose a sus labios.

Me causas repulsión - le dijo ella prácticamente pegada a su oído - me das nauseas - le dijo con profundo desprecio. - en ese momento comenzaron a

escucharse pasos bajando las escaleras.

Tendremos que divertirnos en otro momento Emily, pero para que me recuerdes durante algunos días - le dijo antes de propinarle un severo puñetazo en

el rostro - nunca debiste decir que te causo repulsión - fue lo ultimo que ella oyó antes de desmayarse.

¡Prentiss! - llamaba Reid a su compañera .

¡Emily! - grito JJ apenas logro divisarla, bajo corriendo hacia ella mientras Hotch y Reid la seguían - ¿Emily? - la llamo al llegar a su lado.

Necesitamos paramedicos, agente caído- decía Reid a través de su radio.

¿Emily? - la llamo Hotch acercándose a ella del lado opuesto al que estaba JJ mientras le tomaba el pulso, ella abrió un poco los ojos.

Esta bien Hotch yo me quedo, ve a atraparlo - le dijo JJ tranquilizándolo, Hotch la observo indeciso por un segundo antes de salir a toda velocidad

escaleras abajo - Ve con el Reid - le dijo a su compañero quien comenzó a bajar también a toda velocidad.

Diez minutos después los paramedicos bajaban las escaleras trayendo consigo una camilla.

¿Esta consciente? - le preguntaron a JJ.

Por momentos - respondió ella apartándose para dejarlos hacer su trabajo. Después de tomarle el pulso le colocaron un cuello ortopédico y la subieron a

la camilla. - Al parecer solo tiene una contusión, tal vez un traumatismo le haremos tomografías para asegurarnos. - le dijo uno de los paramedicos mientras la

subían con cuidado a la camilla.

¿JJ? - la llamo Emily.

Todo esta bien Em, vas a estar bien. - respondió ella tomando su mano mientras subían las escaleras, Emily no estaba del todo consciente y su amiga

pudo ver como algunas lagrimas escurrían por sus mejillas antes de que cayera en la insconsciencia nuevamente.

Mientras tanto Hotch y Reid corrían a toda velocidad unos cincuenta metros detrás de Michael, habían salido a la plataforma de trenes nuevamente y la

cantidad de gente no permitía que lo alcanzaran. Hasta que finalmente lo perdieron, tal y como le habia ocurrido a Prentiss, el se desvaneció entre la

muchedumbre.

Lo perdimos, probablemente se dirige a abordar el tren, todos atentos - comunicaba Hotch a los demás por el auricular, siguieron buscándolo allí pero no

lograron encontrarlo, simplemente se habia desvanecido. El tren partió antes de que pudieran detenerlo, la única esperanza que tenían ahora era la de

atraparlo cuando descendiera, pero eran remotas.

No lo vimos abordar Hotch - decía Morgan - habia demasiada gente, no pudimos distinguirlo.

Queda en ustedes si logran atraparlo - decía Rossi por radio hablando con las autoridades que esperaban en la próxima parada.

Hotch simplemente ya no los escuchaba, comenzó a desandar sus pasos con sus compañeros detrás, hasta que finalmente llego a la ambulancia en la que

trasladaban a Emily.

¿Emily? - la llamo al subir a la ambulancia, ella estaba despierta - ¿Como te sientes?

Como si hubiera caído por las escaleras - le dijo ella bromeando, el la miro con reproche - Estoy bien.

Estamos listos para irnos señor - le informo uno de los paramedicos, el asintió y después de cruzar su mirada con JJ partieron rumbo al hospital.

¿Hotch fue con ella? - pregunto Morgan acercándose.

Si, tendrán que hacerle una tomografía - respondió ella- ¿Que sabemos?

Tendremos que esperar hasta que el tren llegue a la próxima estación, aquí ya no podemos hacer nada - le dijo mientras se dirigía rumbo a la camioneta

para reunirse con Reid y Rossi.

¿Como esta Emily? - le pregunto Reid.

Va hacia el hospital - respondió Morgan - ¿voy hacia allí, quieren ir? - les pregunto a Rossi y Reid dando por sentado que JJ iría.

Claro - respondieron ellos subiendo a una camioneta distinta mientras JJ y el subían a una juntos.

¿Por que no acompañaste tu a Emily en la ambulancia? - le pregunto mientras seguían a la ambulancia.

No lo se - respondió ella desviando la mirada.

JJ por favor, hacemos perfiles, ¿Que esta pasando entre Hotch y ella? - JJ lo miro sorprendida - No creerás que no me he dado cuenta. Si no lo hubiese

notado deberían despedirme - dijo el sonriendo.

Creo que no me corresponde a mi contarlo - respondió ella, al ver que el estaba por preguntarle algo mas, ella lo interrumpió - Derek, por favor, si quieres

saber algo, pregúntales a ellos.

De acuerdo - respondió el comprendiendo que ubicaba a JJ en una situación comprometedora. Finalmente llegaron al hospital unos minutos después que

la ambulancia y al ingresar vieron a Hotch sentado en la sala de espera.

La llevaron a hacerle una tomografía, pero esta bien, estuvo consciente todo el camino - les dijo con un atisbo de sonrisa.

Eso es bueno - dijo Morgan sentándose a su lado. Media hora después el medico que habia ingresado a Emily se acercaba a ellos.

Todo salio normal - les decía observando una carpeta - esta despierta y quiere irse - les dijo - Pueden pasar a verla si quieren.

¿No correrá ningún tipo de riesgo si deja el hospital? - pregunto JJ sabiendo que su amiga firmaría el alta por su cuenta.

No, solo debe evitar hacer movimientos bruscos por unos dias, y evitar cualquier cosa que pueda provocarle dolores de cabeza, como escuchar música a

un alto volumen, luces brillantes, etcetera.

De acuerdo, gracias doctor - le dijo Hotch estrechando su mano, el medico los dirigió a la habitación de Emily y después de que ella firmara el alta se

retiro.

¿Segura que estas bien Emily? - le pregunto Reid, observando el moretón alrededor de su ojo izquierdo, una gran mancha roja que con el correr de los

días cambiaría de color - tal vez deberías quedarte aquí esta noche.

Spence, estoy bien - le dijo ella sonriendo. Observo como Morgan tomaba una silla de ruedas del pasillo y la ingresaba a la habitación - Morgan, ¿que?

Si vas a dejar el hospital sera bajo nuestras condiciones - respondió el sonriendole, ella negó con la cabeza y luego miro a todos sus compañeros que la

miraban sonriendo.

Ya, de acuerdo - dijo sentándose en la silla mientras Morgan la empujaba - ¿saben que a veces son insoportables verdad?

Lo sabemos - respondieron al unisono para luego reír todos juntos.


End file.
